


Walang Instant Happy Ending

by baekyeolparaluman, jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Office, Post-Break Up, Starting Over, Time Skips
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Mapaglaro ang tadhana, hindi maikakaila. Sasaya. Magmamahal. Maliligaw. Mahihirapan. Pero hindi naman para lang makaranas ng sakit. Minsan, may gusto lang talagang ituro at patunayan ang mundo sa 'tin. Besides, every day is a struggle and opportunity to become a better us.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written para sa Prompt BY172: "Maraming katanungan ang gusto niyang itanong sa taong kaharap niya ngayon, lahat 'yun planado niya kung pa'no sasabihin, kung pa'no itatanong. Kailangan lang naman niya ng closure, 'yan ang sabi niya sa sarili niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari sa kanya kung bakit ngayong kaharap na niya, ang natanong niya ay “Pwede pa ba tayo?” 
> 
> Song prompt ay "Tensionado" by Soapdish.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Minor character death, hints of depression

_**Ngayon** _

Nag-inat si Baekhyun sa kaniyang kinauupuan. Pritong-prito na ang utak niya, at ang tanging pahinga lang na nagagawa niya ay kapag nagsi-CR siya para umihi. Alam naman niyang hell week of the month ngayon sa trabaho, pero kahit kailan ay never siyang naging handa rito. Reports after reports, emails after emails, dagdagan mo pa ng pasingit na pakiusap ng mga boss. Hindi na niya mabilang kung ilang beses siyang sumasagot ng tawag habang nagta-type sa kaniyang computer.

Hindi rin nakatulong na Friday sahod-day ngayon. That meant malalang traffic ang aabutan niya pag-uwi. Although hindi pa naman niya ito bubunuin dahil sa deadlines na kailangan pa niyang habulin, mas gugustuhin na niyang maglakad-lakad sa mall habang nagpapahupa ng traffic kesa pumpatay ng brain cells sa trabaho.

A las siyete y media na nang matapos siya. That was quite early for an OT, actually. Gusto na rin kasi niyang umuwi. Mabuti nga’t nagawa niyang tanggihan ‘yung alok ni Jongin na yosi break kanina, kung hindi baka lagpas a las otso pa siya natapos. It’s not that Baekhyun hated his work. He loved it, really, no joke. Sa halos tatlong taong palipat-lipat na walang established career path, importanteng development na ito para sa kaniya. Pero sabi nga, you can love your work but still feel tired. At the very least, may isang linggo sa isang buwang nararamdaman niya ‘to.

Sakto sa pag-out ni Baekhyun ay ang pagtawag ni Jongdae, best friend niya. They were just in the area, nagbabalak na maghanap ng pwedeng mapag-inuman. Chill lang daw, tutal, sahod day naman. 

"Shet, Jongdae, sorry talaga," sagot niya. Gusto ni Baekhyun kung sa gusto, pero suko talaga siya sa pagod ngayon. Kaya naman kahit ayaw niyang tumanggi, kinailangan niyang humindi. Mas hinahanap ng katawan niya 'yung sarap ng kama kesa ng alak.

"Hay, sige na nga," disappointed na buntong hininga ni Jongdae. "Magpahinga ka a. Miss you na po."

Natawa si Baekhyun. "Kadiri naman 'yang pa-miss you na po mo."

"Baka kasi miss mo na 'yung feeling na may nakakamiss sa'yo, ganon." Sinundan ito ni Jongdae ng mapang-asar na tawa.

"Gaga." Nasa parking na si Baekhyun. "O siya, pauwi na ako. Promise, bawi ako next time."

Privileged na kung privileged pero mabuti na rin at de kotse siya ngayon, dahil hindi niya maisip na pumila at mag-abang ng masasakyang UV ngayon. Pero kahit na basically tawid lang ng EDSA ang kaniyang tinitirhan, isang oras pa rin ang ginugol ni Baekhyun sa traffic. Halos hilahin na niya ang sarili niya from parking to the elevator. Halatang sabaw pa siya na maling floor ang napindot niya. Kating-kati na siyang mag-shower, kaya’t ito ang una niyang inatupag as soon as makarating sa unit niya. He would normally spend minutes longer as “solo time” sa shower — buhay single — pero masyado siyang pagod at gutom para gawin ‘to ngayon. Bawi na lang siya bukas.

Kain ng tirang pasta, toothbrush, pagkatapos ay deretsong hilata. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng malambot na kama at unan sa kaniyang katawan. Isang mahabang buntong hininga. Tumingin siya sa orasan. Alas diyes na. Sakto lang. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya.

Ang sarap ng tulog ni Baekhyun. Medyo mabigat pa sa katawan, pero ang ganda ng sikat ng araw, kita sa kaunting sumisingit sa pagitan ng kurtina. Sabay sa pag-ikot niya sa kama ay ang biglang pag-tunog ng tiyan niya. Gutom. Almusal. Inisip niya kung may laman pa ba ‘yung ref niya nang kumuha siya ng pizza kagabi, at naalala niyang meron pa siyang isang box ng pasta. That should be good.

It was an almost perfect morning. Sinasabayan niya ng brewed coffee ‘yung almusal niyang pasta. Binuksan niya ‘yung kurtina para natural lighting. Ang sarap ng init ng araw sa mukha. Tiningnan niya ‘yung oras. A little over quarter past eight. That was quite early for a weekend, isip nito. Pero masyadong makalat ang kwarto niya. Actually, makalat na ito for the past two weeks. Kakalipat lang ni Baekhyun sa bagong nirerentahang condo, at sa dalawang linggo na ‘yun sumakto pa ‘yung toxic weeks sa office. Mabuti na lang at good mood siya ngayon, pwede niyang simulang ayusin ‘yung kalat niya.

Hindi naman sobrang hirap mag-ayos ng gamit considering na una, maliit lang din naman 'yung condo niya, at pangalawa, hindi rin naman karamihan ang mga gamit niya. In fact, mas marami pa nga ata siyang na-dispose na nga gamit na bago pa siya makalipat kesa sa mga natira. Hindi naman niya intensyong magpaka-minimalist.

Inuna niya 'yung mga kalat, tulad ng mga pambahay na hindi niya pa nadadala sa laundry, jacket at blazer na hindi naka-hanger, mga pinagkainang hindi pa nahuhugasan, at sahig na tatlong araw na niyang hindi nawawalisan. Nang kahit papaano ay naging maaliwalas na, saka niya hinila 'yung isang box. "Books," sabi ng label. Tama lang para naman hindi mag-ipon ng alikabok 'yung halos bakante niyang shelf.

Isa-isa niyang nilabas ang mga libro. Hindi rin naman karamihan, pero maingat pa rin si Baekhyun sa pag-handle ng mga 'to. Kada isang libro, marahan niyang pinupunasan at ilalapag sa sahig para malinis na kapag in-arrange niya sa shelf. Nang hugotin niya 'yung librong "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe," napansin niyang parang may nakaipit na bookmark dito. Nagtaka siya dahil sigurado siyang natapos na niya 'tong librong 'to. Finlip niya 'yung pages, at hinanap kung saan exactly nakaipit 'yung mark. Bigla itong dumulas. Hindi bookmark ang nalaglag sa sahig — isang polaroid.

Picture ng dalawang pusa, isang calico at isang pure na itim. Nagtaka siya paano ito napunta sa libro. Nang may mag-click sa kaniyang utak kung saan ito galing, agad niyang tiningnan ang likod nito. Sa bottom right corner ng post-it, may naka-drawing na dalawang star. Humingang malalim si Baekhyun, pagkatapos ay binato ang polaroid sa katabing plastic kung saan niya nilalagay 'yung mga basura. Nagpatuloy siya sa pag-ayos ng mga libro.

Kuntento si Baekhyun sa na-achieve niya ngayong umaga. Pinicture-an pa niya 'yung shelf at pinost sa Instagram. Sarap na sarap siya sa feeling ng order. Naisunod na rin niya 'yung mangilan-ngilang frames at iba pang displays. May isang box pa siya ng mga damit na hindi naaayos, pero mga pang-travel lang naman 'yun kaya't hindi na muna niya ginalaw.

Nagsimula siyang ligpitin 'yung boxes at iba pang natitirang kalat dahil gusto niyang magpahinga muna bago maligo. Habang nag-aayos kasi siya, tumawag si Jongdae at nag-aaya nanamang lumabas. Hindi raw natuloy 'yung kagabi dahil sila lang ni Sehun ang available. Kahit si Junmyeon, boyfriend ni Sehun, hindi nakahabol, kaya't reschedule sila ngayon. Walang excuse si Baekhyun, at dalawang linggo na rin niyang hindi nakikita ang barkada niya. Tama lang na pumayag siya this time.

Nang kunin na niya 'yung plastic, dumulas 'yung polaroid na kanina'y tinapon niya. Pinulot niya ito at tinitigan uli. Imbis na ibalik sa loob ng plastic, hinila niya 'yung drawer ng kaniyang desk at nilagay rito ang polaroid.

Nagkita sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa pinakamalapit na supermarket. Akala ni Baekhyun ay sa bar sila mag-iinom, pero gusto nilang makatipid kahit kakasahod lang, kaya’t kina Sehun na lang daw sila, which wasn’t bad. Halos magkakalapit lang din naman ang mga bahay nila. Tulak ni Baekhyun ang cart, habang si Jongdae ang tagakuha ng mga kakailanganin nila. Ilang bote ng beer, snacks, siguro konting makakain na rin pagdating ng dinner kasi malamang ay gagabihin din sila, kung hindi magi-sleepover. 

“Kailan ka nga uli nag-simula diyan?” tanong ni Jongdae patungkol sa trabaho ni Baekhyun habang iniisa-isa ‘yung mga beer na naka-display sa fridge.

“Mga eight months na,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Kuha ka ng _Apple_.”

Tumango si Jongdae, at agad namang kumuha ng apat na bote ng San Mig Apple. “Ay, oo nga, kaka-regular mo lang pala diyan.”

“Yeah. Akala ko ‘di na naman ako tatagal,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Same here, actually.”

“Sira ka.” Pabirong pinalo ni Baekhyun ang best friend niya. “Iba na ‘ko ngayon.”

“Mukha nga. Congratulations,” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae. “Pero hindi ba parang mas malala ang trabaho mo ngayon? Kahapon lang feeling ko ‘di ka na makakahinga. ‘Di ka ba mabu-burnout agad niyan?”

Nag-shrug si Baekhyun. “I mean, gusto ko naman ‘yung ginagawa ko. Tapos mababait naman ‘yung mga boss. Okay na ko rito. Dito na ‘ko babawi.”

“Sabagay, napag-usapan naman na natin ‘to. Good luck.”

Halos wala namang tinatago si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Nung college lang sila nagkakilala, pero kung umasta’y para bang magkababata sila. Lahat ng pwedeng malaman ni Jongdae patungkol kay Baekhyun, alam niya, at ganun din si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Gaano man ‘yan kalungkot o kakalat, walang nakakalampas sa isa’t isa. Kaya naman ‘yung mga bagay na patungkol sa madalas na paglipat ni Baekhyun ng trabaho, halos kabisado na ng best friend niya.

Nang makarating sila sa condo ni Sehun, nandoon na si Junmyeon. Not surprising. Mag-jowa na sila for over six years. Isa si Baekhyun sa witnesses ng kanilang landian turned chukchakan turned translation of feelings to actual relationship. Ni minsan ‘di sila nag-break o nag-cool off. Hindi naman bitter si Baekhyun, pero minsan talaga napapa-sana all na lang talaga siya tuwing nakikita sila.

“Alam mo, ‘di ko sure bakit ‘di pa kayo magka-live-in e,” ani Baekhyun habang nilalabas ‘yung mga pinamili mula sa paper bag.

“Ewan ko ba diyan,” sagot ni Sehun. Nilalagay naman niya ‘yung mga beer sa ref para ‘di muna mawala ‘yung lamig. “Sabi ko pwede naman siya tumira rito.”

“Ang layo nga kasi sa school!” singit ni Junmyeon na nakaupo sa sofa, hawak ang remote at naglilipat ng mga shows sa Netflix. Nag-aaral uli kasi siya ngayon, master’s degree. Kailangan daw para ma-promote, which reminded Baekhyun na oo, kailangan din pala niyang mag-masters kung gusto niyiang umabot sa managerial position. 

Pansamantalang tumigil si Sehun sa paglalagay ng beer. “Ihahatid naman kita e,” pa-cute na sabi niya.

“Hay nako Sehun,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “‘Di uubra sa 'kin ‘yang ganyan mo. Sa traffic ng EDSA, sa tingin mo papayag ako?”

“Siguro parang LDR na ‘yung taga-QC si Junmyeon tapos taga-Taguig si Sehun,” pabirong singit ni Jongdae.

Nagtawanan na lang silang lahat, at hindi na nagpumilit si Sehun. Ilang beses na silang nagsusuyuang mag-live-in pero priority talaga ni Junmyeon ang career niya. Para sa ibang couples, malaking issue ‘to, madalas dahilan pa ng break-up, pero kina Sehun, parang ‘di naman nila ‘to alintana. Magaling mag-manage ng time si Junmyeon, at sobrang understanding ni Sehun. Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun habang iniisip na sana lahat ng couples parang sila.

Agad na nilabas ni Sehun ang beer pagkatapos nilang mag-dinner. Light lang, hindi nila masyadong binusog ang sarili para maubos din nila ‘yung pinamili nilang bote. Sa unang bukas pa lang ng beer, usapang adulting na agad sila — trabaho, life goals, future plans — na eventually naging usapang lasing, mga kwentong harot, landi, at hindi matigil na asaran. Dahil kasama si Junmyeon, hindi rin maiwasang maging philosophical at academic ang usapan, which Baekhyun and Jongdae kind of enjoyed, but Sehun didn’t.

Habang busy si Junmyeon sa page-explain sa kung paano nagwo-work ang Electoral College ng United States, naging busy naman si Sehun sa kaniyang cellphone.

“That’s why it can be unfair sa mga larger states—”

“Wait! Balita, balita,” biglang pinutol ni Sehun si Junmyeon.

“Bakit? Anong meron?” tanong ni Jongdae.

Tumingin muna si Sehun kay Baekhyun, pagkatapos ay ngumiti na parang mang-aasar. “May uuwi.”

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at Baekhyun. “Sino?”

“Si Chanyeol.”

Halata sa biglang paglaki ng mata ni Baekhyun ang gulat niya. Agad naman siyang tiningnan ni Junmyeon at Jongdae.

“Oy, teka,” binaba ni Baekhyun ‘yung hawak niyang bote sa mesa. “Bakit ganiyan kayo makatingin?”

Binaling ni Baekhyun ang atensyon niya kay Sehun. “Saka hoy, Sehun, sira ulo ka. Mga joke mo a—”

“Oy, hindi!” biglang sigaw ni Sehun. “Totoo, pramis. Uuwi raw siya, sabi niya. Nag-message siya sa 'kin sa Messenger.”

“Sa Messenger?” tanong ni Junmyeon. “Niloloko mo kami e.”

Alam nilang lahat bakit iniisip nilang nagbibiro si Sehun. Siguro mga tatlong taon nang halos news blackout sila kay Chanyeol. Never nitong ginalaw ang kaniyang Facebook. In fact, kung titingnan ang profile niya, ang huli nitong post ay three years ago pa. Never niyang binago ang profile pic at banner photo. Nalalaman lang nilang buhay pa ‘to kasi nakikita nila ‘yung mga posts ng kapatid niya.

Also, ang huli nilang balita, engaged na ‘to at dapat nang ikasal roughly two years ago — although to be fair, wala silang chismis kung natuloy ba, so they assumed na baka na-delay. Kung bakit siya uuwi bigla kahit mukhang settled naman na siya sa Canada ay medyo misteryo sa kanila.

“Mga sira talaga ‘to,” pailing na sabi ni Sehun. Pinakita niya ang kaniyang phone screen sa tatlo. Messenger chat. Nakalagay sa ibabaw, “Park Chanyeol.” Sa baba, may blue bubble na galing kay Chanyeol, kakatanggap ni Sehun ngayon-ngayon lang tulad ng sinasabi niya.

“ _Uy Sehun. Sorry ngayon na lang uli naka-message. Kumusta? Uwi ako Pilipinas next week!_ ” basa ni Jongdae sa message ni Chanyeol. “ _Hoy Chanyeol! Bigla naman ‘to! Haha._ ” sagot ni Sehun sa baba, although hindi na niya ‘to binasa. Wala pa ulit reply si Chanyeol.

Agad tumingin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun. “Hala, baks. Uuwi nga.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Parang tanga ‘tong mga ‘to!” Bigla siyang lumagok ng beer.

“Napa-inom na lang siya e!” Ang lakas ng tawa ni Junmyeon.

“Oy, mga sira! Anong ine-expect niyong reaction ko? E ‘di uuwi siya, ano naman? Baka mag-iimbita sa kasal, ganon.”

Inakbayan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. “Oo nga, ‘wag niyo ngang ginaganyan best friend ko. Naka move-on na _raw_ siya.”

Pinalo ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa dibdib. “Anong “raw”! Grabehan kayo a.”

“Muling ibalik ang tamis ng pag-ibig,” biglang kanta ni Sehun. Gumatong naman si Junmyeon at Jongdae na sumabay sa pag-kanta. “Muling pagbigyan ang pusong nagmamahal!”

Umiling-iling na lang si Baekhyun. “Magtigil na kayo. I swear,” kumuha siya ng isang pirasong Chippy at binato kay Sehun dahil ayaw pa rin nito tumigil sa pagkanta. “Like, really. Come on guys, five years na. At ikakasal ‘yung tao, respeto naman.”

Natatawang tinapik-tapik ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa likod pagkatapos ay inakbayan ito. “Joke lang, ‘to naman. Alam naman namin ‘yun.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at umakbay din kay Jongdae. “So, kayo ni Minseok—”

Nanlaki mata ni Jongdae. “Hoy, ikaw ‘yung topic—”

“Oo nga!” sigaw ni Sehun. “Kayo ni Minseok!”

Nagtawanan ang lahat nang nagawan nila ng paraang malipat ang atensyon kay Jongdae at sa kaniyang kalandian sa office nito. Habang pilit nila itong pinapa-kwento, naubos na ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang pangalawang bote. Sumenyas siya kay Junmyeon na mag-abot pa ng isa na ginawa naman niya agad. Agad siyang lumagok matapos matanggal ang tansan.

_Five years_ , isip niya. _After five years. Talaga lang._

—

_**12 na taon ang nakararaan** _

First day ng klase at kahit hindi naman siya late — in fact, he’s fifteen minutes early — kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Alam niyang bukas na 'yung room kasi rinig na niya 'yung kwentuhan ng mga estudyante sa loob, pero nakaka-anxious pa ring alam niyang isang block ng freshmen ang magiging kaklase niya.

Kaka-shift lang ni Baekhyun from Political Science to Econ. Dahil dito, naging irregular siya. Medyo labo-labo ang klase, at kahit kasabay pa rin niya ang ilan sa dati niyang blockmates, kadalasan ay hiwalay siya at mag-isa. Isa na rito ang History class niya ngayon. Nakatitig siya sa pintuan, hindi sigurado kung dapat na ba siyang pumasok o hindi pa. Iniisip pa kasi niya kung mas okay bang hintayin na lang niya 'yung professor at sumabay rito, o harapin na lang niya 'yung awkward na tinginan ng buong block sa kaniya.

"Hay, sana may irreg ding iba," bulong ni Baekhyun. Napagdesisyunan niyang pumasok na lang din para makahanap ng okay-okay na pwesto.

Tulad ng inaasahan, agad na tumahimik ang buong klase nang pumasok siya. Siguro, inakala nilang si Baekhyun 'yung professor, pero sa pormahan niya, hindi naman siya pwedeng hindi magmukhang estudyante. Lumang classroom 'yung naka-assign sa klase niya, yung elevated na mala-hagdan 'yung mga seats, habang may platform sa gitna kung saan pupwesto 'yung prof. Okay sana, gusto ni Baekhyun 'yung ganitong classroom, pero awkward dahil walang takas sa mata ang kung sino mang pumasok o lumabas.

"Asian History, kay Sir Jung?" tanong ni Baekhyun, naninigurado lang, baka maling klase pala napasukan niya.

"Opo," sabay na sagot ng dalawang estudyante sa harap niya. Tumango-tango si Baekhyun, at naglakad paakyat sa pinaka-una niyang nakitang bakanteng upuan sa likuran. Sabay sa pag-akyat niya ay 'yung pagbalik ng daldalan ng mga estudyante dahil obviously, hindi si Baekhyun 'yung prof.

Nagtingin-tingin si Baekhyun, inisa-isa 'yung mga estudyante, baka may mukhang irreg. Siyempre, hahanap siya ng makakaramay niya. Kapag may groupings, kailangan niya ng madaling mahahatak, unless kaibiganin siya ng block na kasama niya, which can be a bit unlikely considering na freshies 'tong mga 'to.

Sa natirang mahigit sampung minuto na hinintay nila bago dumating ang prof, walang kumausap kay Baekhyun, which was kind of a delight, pero dahil mukhang siya lang talaga ang irreg sa class na 'to, medyo iniisip na niya kung dapat bang siya na ang mag-initiate ng conversation. It was quite a late realization dahil dumating na ‘yung prof bago pa man siya maka-decide sa kaniyang first class of the sem course of action. 

Magsisimula na sana ng attendance check ‘yung prof nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at may pumasok na estudyante, halatang nagmamadali dahil sa hingal niya. Matangkad, balingkinitan, at may hitsura. Napansin 'to ni Baekhyun, sabay ng biglang bulungan ng mga babaeng kaklase niya.

"Asian History, hijo?" tanong ng prof sa estudyante, naniniguradong tama ang pinasukan nitong klase. Agad na tumango-tango ang estudyante.

Nabuhayan kahit papaano ng loob si Baekhyun dahil finally, may isa pang irreg sa klase niya. Alam niya dahil parang walang nakakakilala sa block na 'to kay kuya. Wala rin siyang ibang kilala, otherwise may binati na sana siya. Nagtingin-tingin ito, naghahanap ng mauupuan, at ang una niyang napansin ay 'yung seat sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Agad siyang pumunta rito. Bumati si Baekhyun ng isang faint na ngiti at maliit na bow, na binalik din naman ni kuya.

“Byun Baekhyun?” tawag ng prof.

“Sir, here,” agad na sagot ni Baekhyun, nagtaas ng kamay.

“Ah, okay,” sabi ng prof. “Not from this block?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “No, sir.” Kita niya from his peripheral vision na tiningnan siya ni kuyang katabi niya.

Tumango-tango ‘yung prof, at nagpatuloy sa pagtawag. Kim Jongdae. Oh Sehun. ‘Yun ‘yung pangalan ng dalawang estudyanteng tinanong ni Baekhyun kanina pagpasok niya ng klase. At least may dalawa na siyang kilala by name and face.

“Park Chanyeol?”

“Ah, sir. Here.”

Hindi sadya ni Baekhyun na manlaki ang mata dahil ang lalim ng boses ni kuya, sobrang layo sa baby face nito. Nahiya pa siya dahil sabay ng kaniyang pagkagulat ay ang pagtingin sa kaniya nito.

“Okay, so ikaw ‘yung isa pang hindi freshman,” comment ng prof habang chine-check-an ‘yung class list niya. “Nag-shift ka?”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, from and to?”

“Psych to Dev Stud po,” agad na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ah okay. Okay. Good luck.” Tumuloy ‘yung prof sa sumunod na pangalan.

Nagkatinginan uli si Baekhyun at si kuya — si Chanyeol — at medyo nahihiyang ngumiti sila sa sa isa’t isa. _Cute naman_ , isip ni Baekhyun. _Pero aral muna tayo. Wala munang landi_.

Dumeretso ‘yung prof sa pag-explain sa laman ng syllabus, kasama na rito ang requirements. Quizzes, recits, exams, reports, typical. Habang nagpaliwanag sa reports, nagtaas ng kamay si Jongdae at tinanong kung ilang members per group ang reporting. Nasa 27 sila sa klase, at sabi ng prof ay final list na ang hawak niya, so hindi na sila madadagdagan. Chineck niya uli ‘yung syllabus. Meron silang siyam na topics for reporting, so saktong tig-tatlo members per group.

“Pero ‘wag niyo muna isipin masyado ‘yan,” patuloy ng prof. “Siguro next, next week na natin pag-usapan. Ako pa naman magdi-discuss. Pero pwede na kayo mamili. Submit niyo ‘yung names sa 'kin anytime.”

As soon as sabihin iyon ng prof, nagsimula nang magtinginan ang mga magba-blockmates, mga tinginang “Uy, tayo groupmates a.” Kahit pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay he’d end up being groupmates with his current seatmate, he had a sudden realization: mahirap pa lang maging groupmate ang irreg. Mahirap na, kumplikado ‘yung schedule, baka ‘di sila makapag-meeting ng maayos. Maghihintay na lang siya ng dalawa sa kasama niyang freshies na kulang ng isa. Kaya naman kahit kating-kati na si Baekhyun na sulyapan uli si Chanyeol (kasi bihira lang talagang makakita ng cute sa university niya), hindi niya ‘to ginawa dahil ayaw niyang magbigay ng sign na gusto niyang makipag-groupmate dito. 

To his disappointment though, mukhang hindi rin siya tinitingnan ni Chanyeol.

Sa pangalawang araw ng Asian History class, hindi pumasok si Chanyeol. Unang proper class, wala agad siya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun naging wais siya sa pag-isip na ‘di niya dapat gawing groupmate si Chanyeol, pero agad din naman niyang ni-remind ang sarili na ‘wag siyang judgmental. Pareho silang irreg at usually, sa unang linggo, marami pa silang pinaplantsa. Siya nga, late sa isa niyang GE class. Agad siyang na-guilty. Dadalawa na nga lang silang OP sa class na ‘to, ‘di pa ba sila magsusuportahan?

Nang pumasok si Baekhyun sa room, napansin niyang andun na agad si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya, nagbabasa ng readings. A part of him felt glad, perhaps relieved na rin.

“Hi,” bati ni Baekhyun habang nilalapag ang bag sa sahig.

“Hello,” bati ni Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin sanay si Baekhyun sa lalim ng boses nito.

“Absent ka last meeting.”

“Yeah, may kailangan ayusin sa schedule. Irreg problems,” paliwanag ni Chanyeol. So tama ang hinala ni Baekhyun. Mabuti’t nakahingi na siya ng tawad kay Lord dahil sa pag-judge niya rito.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Yeah, get.”

Dumating ang prof na agad nagpatahimik sa ingay ng klase. ‘Yung prof nila ‘yung tipong walang paligoy-ligoy. As soon as mailapag niya ang gamit, deretso siya sa kung anong dapat pag-usapan. Agad siyang nagsimulang mag-discuss ng mga theories. Pero mahilig din siyang magtawag randomly, a la law school, ganon. Kaya naman kapag hindi ka nakapagbasa ng readings, mapapahiya ka. Hindi naman siya nagpapatayo, pero siyempre, nakakahiya pa ring walang masagot. At bilang isang estudyante, responsibilidad mong magbasa.

Na lagi namang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya dapat magpahuli, kailangang magpakitang gilas kahit papaano. Hindi niya sure bakit may pressure sa kaniya ‘yung pagiging irreg, pero siguro dahil hindi na niya dama ‘yung support system ng block section kaya feeling niya kailangan niyang mag-double effort.

Mukha namang magbubunga ang kaniyang pagta-tiyaga sa pagbasa ng readings kagabi dahil siya ang unang tinawag ng prof. Patungkol sa sacredness ng baka sa India ang topic nila ngayon, at sa tanong kung bakit “utilitarian” daw ang signifance ng mga baka, hindi maitago ni Baekhyun ang excitement niya dahil isandaang porsyentong sigurado siya sa sagot. Nang matapos siyang magsalita, ang unang kumento ng professor sa kaniya ay, “Good. You’re doing your work, a.” Siyempre, proud si Baekhyun dito.

Sa sumunod na tanong, si Chanyeol naman ang tinawag. Medyo nagulat pa ito at napatingin kay Baekhyun na para bang hindi siya sure kung pangalan ba niya ‘yung narinig niya o hindi. Bakit daw “disaster insurance” ang baka sa isang Indian farmer, ulit na tanong ng prof. For a moment, tahimik si Chanyeol. Inisip ni Baekhyun na hindi niya ito masasagot, tutal, mukhang kakabasa lang niya ng readings nang abutan niya kanina bago magsimula ang klase. Alam niya ang explanation, at sa totoo lang, ready naman niyang saluhin si Chanyeol kung wala itong masasabi. Naka-akma nang tumingin ang prof sa listahan para maghanap ng ibang sasagot nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol.

Deretso ang pagpapaliwanag niya na para bang hindi siya natagalang sa pag-iisip. Tunog alam na alam niya ‘yung sinasabi niya — nope, alam talaga niya ‘yung sinasabi niya. Sa way ng pagsasalita niya, aakalain mong professor na rin siya at hindi estudyante. Sobrang bumilib si Baekhyun. Alam niya ‘yung sagot, pero hindi niya kayang i-deliver itong kasing linaw at swabe tulad ng pagkakasagot ni Chanyeol. Lesson learned ulit. Hindi na talaga niya ija-judge ‘tong fellow irreg niya.

“Nice,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Thanks,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol, sabay ng mangipin nitong ngiti. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mangiti. _Ang cute_ , bulong niya sa sarili.

Kakalabas lang ni Baekhyun ng classroom nang marinig niya si Chanyeol na tinatawag siya. Sa laki ba naman ng boses at tangkad nito, imposibleng hindi niya ‘to mapansin.

“Yes?”

“Ano,” ani Chanyeol. “May ka-grupo ka na ba sa report?”

“Ay, oo nga!” Nawala sa isip ni Baekhyun na may groupings pa nga palang magaganap. “Wala pa. Ikaw ba?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Wala pa. Okay lang ba groupmates tayo?”

Naalala niya ‘yung pag-aalangan niya nung start ng klase, na ayaw niyang maging groupmate si Chanyeol kasi irreg sila pareho, at baka mahirapan silang mag-set ng schedule. Pero after ng klase ngayon, at sa kung gaano kagaling mag-deliver si Chanyeol, biglang nawala ‘yung alinlangan niya.

“Sure!” mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Great!” Halata sa ngiti ni Chanyeol na relieved siyang finally may kagrupo na siya. “Isa na lang.”

“Uh, excuse me po.” Biglang may lumapit sa kanilang dalawang estudyante. Kung tama ang pagkakatanda ni Baekhyun, ‘yung matangkad si Sehun, tapos ‘yung maliit na kumalabit kay Baekhyun, si Jongdae.

“Hi,” bati ni Baekhyun.

“Ano, kuya.” Parang nahihiya pa si Jongdae kasi binulungan pa siya ni Sehun ng “Dali na, sabihin mo na.” Nagkunwari na lang si Baekhyun — at si Chanyeol — na hindi ito napansin. Freshies talaga. Cute.

“Kumpleto na po ba kayo sa group?” mahinang tanong ni Jongdae. Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Ah, hindi pa,” agad na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Actually, kakausap lang din namin ni Chanyeol. Kaming dalawa pa lang.”

Biglang ngumiti si Jongdae. “Ah, okay po. Kasi, wala pa po akong ka-group.”

“Gusto mo tayong tatlo na lang?” tanong ni Baekhyun, sabay ng mabilis na turo sa mga katabi maliban kay Sehun.

Mabilis na tumango-tango si Jongdae. “Hala, thank you po!”

“Paano ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol, nakatingin kay Sehun.

“May mga kagrupo na po ako,” agad namang sagot nito.

“Cool,” ani Chanyeol. “Also, ‘wag mo na ako i-po. Second year pa lang naman ako.”

“Oo nga,” habol ni Baekhyun. “Ako rin. Baekhyun na lang. ‘Wag nang kuya.”

Nagtinginan si Sehun at Jongdae, parang nag-aalangan. “S-sige po — ay! Sige, sige,” pautal ni Jongdae. Napangiti siya at napakamot pa ng bumbunan, hindi pa sanay sa biglang pagkawala ng formalities. “Ako na magsa-submit kay Sir Jung ng names natin.”

“Thanks,” sabay na sabi ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun, nakangiti sa isa’t isa.

—

_**Ngayon** _

Pinagsisihan ni Baekhyun na hindi siya nag-almusal nang maayos kaninang umaga, dahil pagdating ng lunch, sobrang gutom na siya at ang haba pa ng pila sa cafeteria. Pinauna na siya ni Jongin para pumila, pero pagdating niya ay abot na sa pintuan ‘yung pila. Oh well, wala rin naman siyang magagawa. Kesa naman hintayin pa niya matapos si Jongin sa yosi break nito.

In fairness naman sa cafeteria nila sa building, mabilis kumilos ang mga ate at kuya staff dito, at umuusad naman kaagad ang pila. Minsan, tinitingnan ni Baekhyun kung paano sila kumilos at napapahanga na lang kasi hindi sila nalilito sa sabay-sabay na turo ng pagkain, bayad, at iba pang extra demands, tulad ng extra rice, pagpili ng parte ng chicken, at kung anu-ano pa. Mga limang tao na lang ang nasa harapan niya bago siya ma-entertain. Konting tiis na lang, titigil na ang pag-ingay ng tiyan niya.

Bini-busy niya muna ang sarili niya sa paulit-ulit na pagpalit-palit sa Facebook, Twitter, at Instagram, pero agad siyang na-distract nang may dumaan sa gilid niya na sobrang familiar sa kaniya. Sinundan niya ‘to ng tingin, isang kuyang naka-black na polo shirt, maong jeans, at cap. Ang tangkad niya kaya hindi nakakagulat na agaw-pansin siya, kahit mga kasama ni Baekhyun sa pila, agad napatingin sa kaniya.

Pero hindi lang ‘to ang napansin ni Baekhyun. May hinuha siya kung sino ‘to, pero sa bilis ng pangyayari, hindi niya masigurado kung tama ba ang hula niya. Ang bilis ng kabog sa dibdib niya. _Chanyeol?_

“Uhm.” Tumingin siya sa katabi niya sa pila. “Ate, pwede po pa-save? Mabilis lang po talaga.”

Nang pumayag si ate, agad na umalis sa pila si Baekhyun at naglakad nang mabilis papunta sa lobby kung nasaan niya huling namataan si kuya. Nang makarating dito, nakita niyang pasakay na ito sa elevator. Binilisan ni Baekhyun ang lakad niya. Kahit siguro mahagip lang niya bago sumara ang elevator. Ayaw niyang tumakbo, kasi ayaw rin niyang magpahalata, pero ang totoo, gusto niyang madaliin ang sarili niya.

Nagsimula nang sumara ang pinto. Lalong bumilis ang lakad ni Baekhyun. Kaunti na lang, aabot na siya. Kaunti pa. Isang malaking step na lang…

Sumara ang elevator kasabay ng isang “ting.” Nagsimula itong bumaba. Hindi nasilayan ni Baekhyun ang kahit sino sa loob nito.

Napaisip si Baekhyun kung posible bang nandito na si Chanyeol. Halos dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas nang mag-inuman sila kina Sehun at banggitin nito ang balita sa kanila. Baka nga. Baka nga nasa Pilipinas na siya, pero anong gagawin niya dito sa building ni Baekhyun?

Bago pa man siya masyadong mabaon sa pag-iisip, kaagad siyang bumalik sa cafeteria. Nakakahiya naman kay ateng kinausap niya para i-save ang pwesto niya. Agad siyang umikot, pero nagulat nang halos makabunggo niya si Jongin na kalalabas lang sa kabilang elevator.

“Uy!” biglang sigaw nito. “Akala ko nakapila ka?”

“Ah…” napaisip ng excuse si Baekhyun. “May, ano, nakita lang akong...ano, kakilala. Kinumusta lang. Naka-save naman ‘yung pwesto ko. Teka, balik na ako.”

‘Yung naka-save ‘yung pwesto niya, totoo. ‘Yung unang sinabi niya, hindi.

“Okay, hanap na ako ng table natin,” ani Jongin na kinagat naman ang paliwanag ng ka-opisina. 

Dali-daling tumakbo pabalik si Baekhyun sa pila at nagpasalamat kay ateng nag-save. Sakto ang dating niya dahil isa na lang at siya na ang pwedeng um-order. Nilabas niya ang phone at ni-review kung ano ‘yung order ni Jongin. Habang binabasa, napansin niyang nawala bigla ang gutom niya.

Sinakto ni Baekhyun at Jongin na tapusin ang lunch nila fifteen minutes bago mag-a la una para sa isang round ng yosi. Napa-iling pa nga si Baekhyun nang mag-aya si Jongin. Kahit papaano, gusto niya in moderation ang yosi niya, pero si Jongin, ang lakas lang talaga magsunog-baga.

“‘Di ka ba natatakot, baka mamatay ka kaagad niyan?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Nasa balkonahe sila ng kanilang opisina, isang maliit na open space, designated smoking area nila. Kahit malakas ang amoy ng yosi, kahit papaano ay gusto ito ni Baekhyun dahil maraming halaman nagmukha na itong mini-garden, tapos maganda pa ang view, kita ang halos kabuuan ng Makati.

“Medyo luma na pero YOLO,” natatawang sagot ni Jongin. “‘Di bale, ang goal ko naman ay tumigil bago matapos ang taon. May improvement na kaya ako!”

Umiling-iling uli si Baekhyun, natatawa, pero totoo naman. Sa halos isang taon na magkasama sila, nakita naman niya na kahit papaano, nabawas-bawasan ang konsumo ni Jongin ng sigarilyo.

“Wala ka bang jowa? Asawa? Ka-live in?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kasi ‘di ba, second-hand smoking, yanno.”

“Meron,” agad na sagot ni Jongin. “Boyfriend. Actually inaaway niya rin ako patungkol dito e,” tinap niya sa ashtray ‘yung yosi. “Sabi ko I’m working on it. I’m working on it naman talaga.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Kita ko naman.” Parang hindi naman na siya nagulat na taken na si Jongin. Matalino, gwapo, tapos masipag din magtrabaho. Mas magugulat pa nga yata siya kung wala ‘tong jowa.

“Ikaw ba?” tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos ng isang hithit. “Single?”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Hmm, mahigit five years na siguro?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Hala, totoo ba?”

“Seryoso!”

Tinitigan siya ni Jongin, as if sinisiguradong hindi ‘to nagsisinungaling. “Grabe, bakit?”

Nag-shrug si Baekhyun. “Wala lang? Uhm, mahabang kwento, pero basta, career muna.”

“Palaging dahilan ng mga tao ‘yan. Pero ano ba, never ka pa ba nagka-jowa?”

May kaunting sikip sa dibdib na naramdaman si Baekhyun, sabay ng sobrang bilis na flashback sa utak niya. Naalala niya ‘yung kuya kanina sa cafeteria. “Boyfriend, dati.”

“Aaah,” ani Jongin sabay ng tango. “Anong nangyari? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tumingin sa hawak na yosi. Tinap niya ito sa ashtray at humithit bago sumagot. “Basta nawala na lang siya. Nag-break naman kami, pero...basta, bigla.”

“Ay.” Halata sa reaction ni Jongin na may judgment na agad ‘to sa ex ni Baekhyun. “Grabe naman ‘yun? Basta-basta na lang?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. Matagal na niyang hindi pinagusapan ‘yung love life niya kaya parang medyo mahirap magkwento. Inisip niya kung kailan ba niya ‘to ginawa, ‘yung alalahanin lahat ng nangyari at magsabi ng nararamdaman niya. ‘Yun ang tanong. Nagawa na nga ba niya ulit? Parang hindi pa.

“Kind of? May pasabi naman, pero mabilis,” ang tanging sagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba ‘tong kwento niya, pero that’s the closest to a summarized version na.

“Galit ka pa sa kaniya?”

_Galit?_ Matagal nang kinumbinsi ni Baekhyun ang sarili na okay na, wala na siyang nararamdaman na kahit ano patungkol dito. Pero pagkatapos ng nangyari kanina bago sila mag-lunch? Biglang hindi na ulit siya sigurado.

“Ewan,” shrug ni Baekhyun. “I guess sa kaniya mismo, hindi na? Pero sa ginawa niya, oo.”

Tumango-tango si Jongin. “Ah, sabagay. Understandable.”

Pareho silang humithit sa kanilang sigiralyo at bumuga ng usok. Makapal, marami. Bumalot ito sa paligid nila, and for a while, bahagyang natakpan nito ang view ng balkonahe. _Ang labo_ , bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. _Lagi na lang malabo._

Pagkauwing pagkauwi ni Baekhyun, agad niyang kinuha ‘yung phone niya at tinawagan si Sehun. Dapat ay gagawin niya ito pagkatapos niyang mag-out, pero sinabihan siya nitong tumawag na lang ng gabi dahil may company dinner siya.

“O bakit?” tanong ni Sehun, nakaabang na sa tawag ni Baekhyun. “Anong meron?”

“Nakauwi na ba si Chanyeol?”

Sa ilang segundong pagtahimik ni Sehun, halatang nagulat ito sa tanong. “Uuuy, bakit mo tinatanong?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Sira ulo ka talaga! May nakita kasi ako kanina sa building, kahawig niya. Well, hindi ko nakita. More of like na-aninag lang.”

“Grabe, sa sobrang paghahanap mo sa kaniya, pati isang random na kuya tingin mo si Chanyeol na.”

“Hoy Sehun,” madiin na sabi ni Baekhyun, pero nagsisimula na rin siyang magtanong sa sarili. Bakit nga parang biglang affected siya? “Magtigil ka talaga.”

Tumawa si Sehun. “Pero okay, seryoso, hindi ko alam. Basta ang sabi niya, this week siya uuwi. ‘Di pa niya ulit ako china-chat kung dumating na siya.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Okay, sige.”

“Pero ano pala,” habol ni Sehun. “Gusto niya ng mini-reunion. ‘Yan din, ‘di pa niya nabanggit kung kelan, pero magsasabi naman ‘yun kapag naka-settle na siya rito.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun. “For good na ba siya rito?”

“Hindi ko alam? ‘Di ko rin sure. Malalaman natin sa reunion.”

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “E invited ba ako, ang tanong.”

Kahit hindi kita ni Baekhyun, ramdam niyang nakangiti si Sehun sa kabilang linya. “Ang sabi niya, lahat ng pwedeng ma-invite, lalo na mga kabarkada niya nung college. So kasama ka.”

Hindi sure si Baekhyun sa explanation ni Sehun. Pakiramdam niya, makiki-crash lang siya sa party ng may party, kaya alangan siyang magbigay ng final na oo. But then, logically, kung ganun nga talaga ‘yung sabi ni Chanyeol, malamang invited nga siya. Pero iba na rin ‘yung isandaang porsyentong nanggaling sa bibig niyang kasama talaga si Baekhyun. 

“Hmm,” panimula ni Baekhyun.

“Hay nako, ‘yang pa _hmm_ na ‘yan, ayoko niyan e.” Na-imagine agad ni Baekhyun ‘yung pairap na hitsura ni Sehun. Tumawa siya.

“Basta walang conflict sa schedule, pupunta ako.” Safe answer.

“Sisiguraduhin nating hindi conflict.” May conviction sa pananalita ni Sehun. “Basta sama ka, a?”

“Basta nga swak sa sched, pupunta talaga ako.”

“Promise?”

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun. “Promise talaga.”

“Alright! Bye!”

“Bye.”

Bakante ang utak ni Baekhyun as soon as ibaba niya ‘yung tawag, at unti-unti itong napupuno ng tanong. Anong mangyayari sa reunion? Gusto kaya talagang makita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun? Gusto ba niyang makita si Chanyeol? More of like, _handa_ na ba siyang makita si Chanyeol? Binagsak ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa kama. Nakakapagod ‘tong araw na ‘to. Hindi busy sa opisina, pero biglang ang dami niyang inisip. Tumingin siya sa orasan. A las nwebe pa lang. Hindi pa naman siya gutom. Siguro magna-nap muna siya at mamaya na kakain.

—

_**11 na taon na ang nakararaan** _

Nagmamadaling umakyat si Baekhyun papunta sa kaniyang classroom. Hindi pa naman nagri-ring ‘yung bell so ‘di pa naman siya late, pero excited siya kasi sa wakas may script na sila para sa Humanities class niya. Buong gabi niya ‘tong pinagpuyatan, at tinodo niya ang effort dito, bilang assigned scriptwriter at co-director.

Hingal na hingal siya nang makarating siya ng room. Ganitong mga araw niya pinagsisisihan na nasa third floor ‘yung klase niya. Pagkabukas ng pinto, nasa loob na ‘yung prof, at halos kumpleto na sila. Nasa loob na rin si Chanyeol, agad na ngumiti nang makita siya.

“Sorry!” hingal na bati ni Baekhyun. “Nasa ‘kin na ‘yung script. We can start today.”

“Nice!” bulalas ni Chanyeol sabay ng malakas na palakpak. “Wait, hinga ka muna.”

Natawa ‘yung klase kasi halatang naghahabol ng hininga si Baekhyun. Umupo ito, pero hindi na siya nag-aksaya ng oras at nilabas na sa bag niya ‘yung photocopy ng script na sinulat niya.

“Ayan,” sabi niya. “Get one and pass. Ano, pa-check na lang nung nakalagay na names. Naka-highlight naman kung ano ‘yung inyo.”

Yes, double — kung hindi triple — effort siya rito. Hindi naman ‘to major class. In fact, GE lang naman, pero excited siya kasi sobrang enjoy siya sa klaseng ‘to. Ito na ‘yung last na activity nila for this Humanities class, isang chamber theater play. Hindi naman nila kailangang gumawa ng sarili nilang play, in fact, ang sabi ng prof, kailangan lang nila i-translate into theatrical play ang isang movie. Kung ayaw raw nilang mahirapan, mag-Disney movie na lang daw sila. Si Chanyeol ang nag-suggest ng “Beauty and the Beast,” na sinangayunan naman ng buong klase. Apparently, halos lahat sila, ‘yun ang bet. Thankfully, ito ‘yung favorite movie ni Baekhyun, kaya naman g na g rin siya sa mga kailangang gawin.

“Alright,” sabi ng prof. “Mukhang all set naman na kayo. Hindi na ako a-attend a? Spend the rest of our classes pang-practice. I think we have roughly two months para mag-prepare.”

In unison na nag-agree ang buong klase, at saka umalis ang prof.

“Ano, Baekhyun,” simula ni Taeil, isa nilang kaklase. “May problema pala.”

“Ano ‘yun?”

Nang makaikot na ang mga kopya ng script, may isang bumalik sa kaniya. ‘Yung dapat kay Johnny, ‘yung naka-assign na ‘Beast.’”

“Nag-drop kasi siya,” explain ni Taeil, a little unsure but also worried.

“Hala,” ani Baekhyun. Napakamot siya ng ulo. “Sino ipapalit natin?”

“Pwede naman ako,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. Napatingin ang buong klase sa kaniya.

“Wait, sure ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Siyempre kahit medyo relieved siya na may nag-volunteer — at si Chanyeol pa, for that matter — hindi niya mapigilang mag-alangan kasi co-director niya si Chanyeol.

Nag-shrug si Chanyeol. “I mean, si Jackie Chan nga, kayang i-direct sarili niyang movies.”

Nagtawanan ang buong klase. “Wow, so sinasabi mong kasing galing ka niya?” pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun.

Kumindat si Chanyeol sabay nang dalawang tapik sa kaniyang dibdib. “Sus, ako pa?”

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun, albeit kasabay ng tawa at amusement, sa self-confidence ni Chanyeol. “Okay lang ba sa ‘yo na si Chanyeol si Beast?” tanong niya kay Sana, ‘yung gaganap na Beauty.

Tumango-tango si Sana na katabi lang ni Chanyeol. “Yup. Okay lang.”

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa. Sakto namang nakatingin ang buong klase sa kanila, kaya naman nang mag-meet ang mata nila, agad na tinukso ang dalawa kasabay ng pasipol at kilig na hiyawan. Kahit si Baekhyun, nakisali sa panunukso, although he wasn’t gonna lie na medyo ‘di niya bet. Kahit mukhang may chemistry sila as Beauty at Beast, pakiramdam niya, hindi sila match as a real-life couple. ‘Di naman siya KJ para ‘di makisawsaw. Sariling opinyon niya lang naman, since kakilala niya si Chanyeol. _Ganon._

Anyway, problem solved. Meron na silang “Beast.” Agree naman ‘yung buong klase. Ang tanong na lang talaga ay, kaya ba ni Chanyeol kumanta? Never pang narinig ni Baekhyun kumanta si Chanyeol. Alam niyang lagi naman siyang proven wrong pagdating sa mga assumptions niya patungkol dito, pero siyempre, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Baekhyun mapa-isip, kung hindi magduda.

“Start na tayo ng first scene?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Sabay-sabay na nag-yes ang buong klase. Sinimulan nilang itabi sa gilid lahat ng upuan para may space sila sa gitna.

“Chanyeol,” tawag ni Baekhyun. Agad tumingin si Chanyeol at lumapit sa kaniya.

“Ano ‘yun?”

Wait, bakit nga ba niya tinawag si Chanyeol? Nawala sa isip niya bigla. Hala. “Ay, joke lang. Wala, si Sana pala dapat tinawag ko.”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa kaniya. “Puyat ka o,” sabi niya, sabay turo sa ilalim ng mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“H-halata ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun, medyo napa-atras nang biglang nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya. Sa mahigit dalawang taong kasama niya si Chanyeol, hindi pa rin talaga siya nasasanay sa kung paano na lang itong biglang humahakbang papaloob sa kaniyang personal space. Not that Baekhyun minded, really. Nagugulat lang talaga siya.

“Medyo. ‘Di naman masyado,” nakangiting sagot nito. “Alright, galingan natin, direk!” patuloy niya sabay thumbs up.

“Direk ka rin, sira,” pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun, nakangiti rin.

Eventually ay dumating na sila sa part na kakanta na si Chanyeol. Ilang linggo ring pinilit ni Baekhyun na marinig niyang kumanta si Chanyeol, kahit outside ng practice nila, pero ayaw niya itong iparinig hangga’t hindi raw dumarating ‘yung part na kailanganin na niya. Nagpa-practice daw siya on his own kaya’t hindi naman daw kailangang mag-alala ni Baekhyun. Minsan nang sinabi ni Baekhyun na dapat niyang marinig dahil director siya, pero agad naman ‘tong kinontra ni Chanyeol ng, “Oy, director din ako a.” Wala nang nasabi pa si Baekhyun dito.

Halong excited at medyo kabado si Baekhyun. Bilang unang practice nila para sa eksenang ‘to, hindi muna nila sinamahan ng acting. Kanta lang muna. Kaya’t sa gitna ng room, naka-upo si Chanyeol at Sana, magkaharap. Siyempre, hindi nawala ang tuksuan. Nangingiti pa rin si Baekhyun, but at this point, nagsawa na rin siyang mang-asar. Weird ng feeling, ‘di niya get. Basta ‘di na niya feel sumakay pa.

“Game,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Tumango si Sana at nagsimulang kantahin ang unang lines ng “Something There.” Hindi na sila nagulat na maayos ang pagkakasimula nito. Unang eksena pa lang, sa kantahan agad ang sabak nito, at never siyang nagpa-disappoint. Malapit na siyang matapos sa kaniyang line, at humigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa hawak niyang script. Si Chanyeol na ang susunod na kakanta.

_Okay, si Beast na_ , isip niya. Hindi niya sure bakit parang pineprepare niya sarili niya mentally and emotionally, pero nang binuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya at nagsimula siyang kumanta, dapat pala’y hindi lang siya naghanda, dapat naghanap rin siya ng makakapitan.

Ang lalim at raspy, not exactly the most perfect for theatrical song, pero ang ganda pa rin nonetheless. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na matulala kay Chanyeol habang kinakanta nito ang linya niya. Kahit ‘yung pandinig niya, sobrang tutok sa boses nito. Tunnel vision pero para sa tenga, ganon. Also, bakit lumalakas ‘yung kabog sa dibdib niya, bumibilis ‘yung tibok ng puso niya? Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib, pinapakiramdaman kung tama ba ‘yung nararamdaman niya. _Hala_.

Nagbago ‘yung narinig niyang boses. Tapos na ang unang linya ni Chanyeol, at si Sana na ulit ang kumakanta. Agad na tumingin si Baekhyun sa script, at tiningnan ‘yung lyrics ng kanta. May linya pa ba si Chanyeol? Lumiere. Mrs. Potts. Cogsworth. Silang tatlo na lang. Wala na. ‘Yun lang ang linya ni Chanyeol sa kantang ‘to.

“So, okay ba ‘yun?” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang tanong. Tapos na pala sila, hindi lang man niya napakinggan nang maigi ‘yung pagkanta nung tatlo. Masyado siyang na-distract.

Lumunok si Baekhyun, at sinubukang mag-focus kahit nahihirapan siya. Kumakanta pa rin ang boses ni Chanyeol sa utak niya. “Ano, uhm. Okay! Okay. Nice. Ang g-ganda pala ng boses mo.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya. “Sabi sa’yo nagpa-practice ako e.”

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung tama bang nakita niyang kinindatan siya ni Chanyeol. Masyadong agit ang senses niya ngayon. _Anong nangyayari?_

“Wait,” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tayo. “Ano, CR lang. Break muna tayo! Tapos ano, uhm, samahan na natin ng ano, acting. Teka.”

Tumango-tango ang mga kaklase niya, at agad namang lumabas si Baekhyun papuntang CR. Hala, bakit biglang ang gwapo ni Chanyeol sa paningin niya? Kumanta lang naman siya? Wala namang dapat ika-gwapo ‘yun a? Bakit biglang bagay na sa kaniya ‘yung role ng Beast? Bakit parang gusto niyang maging Beauty bigla? Beast din kaya si Chanyeol sa… _ibang bagay_?

_Hoy!_ Pinagtatapik-tapik ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya. Kelangan niyang maghilamos at mahimasmasan. Bwiset na Chanyeol ‘yan.

Last class of the day ni Baekhyun ‘yung Humanities. Okay naman ‘yung kinalabasan ng practice nila, maliban sa panaka-nakang pagkawala niya sa sarili sa tuwing kumakanta si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga niya mapigilang titigan ito at hanap-hanapin ‘yung boses niya. Alam naman niyang gwapo si Chanyeol, like unang araw pa lang na nakita niya ‘to, alam na niyang cute ito, pero minsan naiinis siya kay Lord kasi hindi naman required na bigyan niya ‘to ng talentong lalong magpapa-gwapo sa kaniya.

Paulit-ulit ding tumutugtog sa utak niya ‘yung “Something There,” lalo na ‘yung batuhan ng lines nila Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, at Cogsworth.

“ _Well, who’d have thought? Well, bless my soul. Well, who’d have known? Well, who indeed?_ ” Oo nga, sino bang nakakaalam?

“ _It’s so peculiar. We'll wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before_ ”

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun habang pababa ng hagdan. _There may be something there that wasn’t there before_. Hala. Shit. Wala naman ‘to dati, pero biglang dumating nang hindi niya inaasahan. _Baka crush na nga talaga niya si Chanyeol_.

Naka-abang na sa lobby si Jongdae, kumakaway sa kaniya. Wala na rin ‘tong klase at hinihintay na lang si Baekhyun para sabay silang magmeryenda. May nakita raw kasi siyang bagong bukas na cafe.

“Anong meron, bakit parang namumula ka?” tanong ni Jongdae.

_Ay puta, kakaisip kay Chanyeol kasi._ “Ah, wala! Baka nainitan lang ako. Nasira kasi aircon sa classroom kanina.”

Tinitigan siya ni Jongdae at tumango na lang. Parang hindi siya convinced. “Okay, tara?”

Um-oo si Baekhyun, pero bago pa man sila makagalaw, may tumawag sa kaniya. Boses pa lang, alam na ni Baekhyun kung sino ‘to.

“Uy, hi Chanyeol!” bati ni Jongdae.

“Hi!” pabalik na bati nito, pero agad siyang tumingin kay Baekhyun. “May naisip pala akong pwede nating gawin sa susunod na scene. Okay lang ba may baguhin akong onti sa script?”

Walang sinasabi si Baekhyun. Nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol.

“Huy,” kalabit ni Jongdae sa kaniya.

“Ay!” Bulalas ni Baekhyun. “Sorry, sabaw. Ano, sige. Sige. Send mo lang sa 'kin mamaya? Chat mo na lang sa 'kin. Ako na magpi-print.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. _Ganito ba lagi kaganda ngiti nitong taong ‘to?_ “Yey, thanks! Sige.”

“May class ka pa?” pahabol na tanong ni Jongdae.

“Meron pa e,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Bakit? May lakad kayo?”

Tumango si Jongdae. “Sayang. ‘Di bale, next time!”

“Sige.” Tumingin si Chanyeol sa relos niya. “Male-late na ako. Text niyo ako kung saan kayo, baka biglang free cut, makahabol ako.”

Parehong pumayag si Jongdae at Baekhyun, at saka naman kumaripas papuntang kabilang hall si Chanyeol. Nang makalayo-layo na ito, agad hinawakan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa braso at hinila ito palabas.

“Alam mo,” pabulong ni Jongdae. “May hinala na ako e, pero ang obvious mo rin.”

“Ha?” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. “Anong obvious?”

“Crush mo si Chanyeol ano?”

Kumawala si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak ni Jongdae at tumigil. “H-hoy? Anong crush? Hindi a.”

Tinitigan siya ni Jongdae. “E bakit namumula ka?”

“K-kanina pa ako namumula.”

“Excuses mo. E bakit si Chanyeol hindi namumula, pareho lang naman kayong galing sa parehong room?”

“S-syempre! Iba siguro reaction—”

“‘Wag mo na ikaila.” Siniko ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. Nagsimula na silang maglakad. “Sige na. Tayo lang naman ‘to. Crush mo ba siya? Kelan pa?”

“Hay nako, Jongdae. Tigilan mo talaga ako!”

“Pramis, iba talaga titig mo kanina sa kaniya e.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun bakit hanggang ngayon, ramdam pa rin niya ‘yung weird na kaba sa dibdib. Hindi naman nakakatakot, pero kakaiba lang. Not necessarily bago rin, pero parang mas intense. Baka...baka tama nga ‘yung kaibigan niya. Baka crush nga talaga niya si Chanyeol? Pero dapat bang umamin na siya, e sa sarili nga niya hindi pa niya maamin. Saka...baka kapag inamin niya, mag-manifest talaga at tuluyang mahulog na siya kay Chanyeol.

Bakit biglang may feelings na siya? Bakit ang bilis? Huminga siya ng malalim. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

“Alam mo,” pahabol ni Jongdae. “‘Yung History class natin nung first year? Basta dun pa lang, ship ko na kayo e.”

Naalala niyang mangilan-ngilang beses din niyang nahuli si Jongdae na tumitingin sa kanila tuwing History class. Dahil sila rin ‘yung groupmates sa report, napapansin niyang parang nag-eenjoy si Jongdae na panuorin sila ni Chanyeol na mag-usap, magbiruan, at magkulitan tuwing may meeting sila. Hindi niya ‘to pinapansin noong una, baka talagang observant lang siya.

Kinurot ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa tagiliran, at agad naman ‘tong bumalikwas habang tumatawa. “Sabi nang tigil e. Iiwanan kita rito e.”

Tiningnan muna siya ni Jongdae na para bang binabasa nito ‘yung emosyon niya bago tumigil. Pagkatapos ay tumawa siya. “Mapapaamin din kita. Give me a few days.”

“ _We'll wait and see, a few days more,_ ” biglang kanta ni Baekhyun sa utak niya. Kung pwede lang niya batukan ang sarili niya nang hindi nagmumukhang tanga, ginawa na niya talaga. Ah, bahala na. Baka nga totoo. Baka totoo ngang _there’s something there that wasn’t there before_.

—

_**Ngayon** _

Nagmamadaling nagta-type si Baekhyun sa kaniyang office PC. OT siya ngayong gabi. Hindi pa naman hell week, pero biglang may bagong kliyenteng nanghingi ng urgent research, kaya naman kahit sabaw na sabaw at ata na atat na siyang umalis ng kaniyang desk, hindi niya magawa. Ngayon pa kung kailan may lakad siya. 

Tiningnan niya ‘yung checklist ng dapat niyang isulat sa report. Isa na lang at tapos na siya. Ito-talkshit na lang niya ‘to, tutal wala na talaga siyang mapiga sa utak niya. _Conclusion and Recommendations_ , type niya. Pero wala nang words na gustong lumabas sa utak niya. Hala, ito na. Pagod na talaga siya. Habang nakatitig sa screen, biglang nag-ring ang phone niya. Si Jongdae, tumatawag. Agad siyang tumingin sa orasan sa tapat niya. Halos alas otso na, sobrang late na siya.

“Huy,” ani Jongdae pagkasagot na pagkasagot ni Baekhyun. “Saan ka na?”

“Shit, sorry talaga,” ani Baekhyun. “Nasa office pa. OT. Urgent kasi, kairita.”

“Makakahabol ka pa ba?”

“‘Di ko nga sure e, pero pramis talaga. Malapit na ‘ko matapos. Nasa conclusion na ‘ko,” explain ni Baekhyun. “Mamaya ka na tumawag. Ibu-bullshit ko na lang talaga ‘to. Pagod na utak ko.”

Tumawa si Jongdae. “Sige sige. Good luck. Dalian mo.”

Ngayong gabi ‘yung mini-reunion na sinabi ni Sehun, ‘yung mini-reunion na gusto ni Chanyeol. Halos isang linggo na ang nakalipas nang mangyari ‘yung may nakita siyang kuya na kahawig nito, at gusto sana niya ‘tong ma-verify ngayong gabi, pero medyo wala na rin naman ‘tong bearing dahil 100% sigurado na silang nandito na si Chanyeol. Sabi niya kay Sehun, sana walang conflict sa sched. Wala naman talaga sana, kaso fifteen minutes bago siya mag-out, biglang dumating ‘yung request ng boss niya. Kaya heto siya ngayon, ngarag, sabaw, at nagmamadali.

Totoong binara-bara na lang niya ‘yung conclusion. Malamang naman ay babalik ito sa kaniya at ipapa-edit pa rin kinabukasan so walang point na ayusin niya. Bukas na lang. Ang importante, may maipasa siya ngayon. As soon as ma-send niya sa email, agad niyang pinatay ang PC, kinuha ang bag, at nagmadaling pumunta sa parking. A las otso y media na. Hindi na siya umaasang marami pang maaabutan sa restaurant kung saan sila magkikita-kita, pero pinakiusapan na lang niya si Jongdae na at least hintayin siya. Gutom na rin naman siya, kahit makasama lang niya sila habang kumakain, okay na ‘yun. Siyempre, hindi naman tumanggi ang mga kaibigan niya.

Pilit niyang tinatanggihan ‘yung feeling na kahit papaano, at very tiny part of himself, umaasang makikita niya si Chanyeol ngayon. Kung anong gagawin niya at sasabihin, hindi pa niya alam. _Bahala na_.

Of course, kung kailan nagmamadali siya, saka naman siya sasalubungin ng traffic. Hindi naman Friday, hindi rin naman weekend. Dapat pahupa na ang traffic nito, pero mukhang talagang ayaw ng tadhanang makarating siya sa venue at may maabutan na kahit sino. Pero may magagawa pa ba siya, nasa kotse na siya, at out of the way na kung sa bahay na lang siya dederetso. Bad trip.

Halos 9:30 na nang makarating si Baekhyun sa restaurant. Agad siyang sinalubong ni Jongdae na nakaabang na sa entrada nito.

“Grabe, anong nangyari sa’yo?” bungad nito.

Umiling-iling si Baekhyun. “‘Di ko get bakit ang traffic pa rin papasok dito. Ang lala.”

Wala nang ibang sinabi si Jongdae. Sinamahan lang niya si Baekhyun papasok. Pagdating sa loob, kaunti na lang ang sumalubong sa kaniya. Agad naman niyang nakita ‘yung table kung nasaan sina Sehun at Junmyeon. Kinawayan siya ni Sehun habang si Junmyeon naman, tinawag ‘yung waiter para hingin ‘yung menu.

“Sobrang late ka na,” ani Sehun.

“Wait, sa’yo ‘to?” tinuro ni Baekhyun ‘yung baso ng tubig na hindi pa nagagalaw sa harapan nila. Nang magsabi ng “Go lang” si Sehun, agad niya ‘tong tinungga. “Ewan ko ba sa boss ko. Dagdag pera, at least, pero kainis. Sobrang sabaw ko na, na-traffic pa ako.”

“Kainis. Sayang, wala na si Chanyeol,” sagot ni Sehun. “Kakaalis lang niya e, mga ten minutes na.”

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya nagulat, pero hindi rin naman niya maitago ‘yung disappointment — disappointment na hindi niya pa maamin, kung hindi sigurado, ‘yung dahilan bakit niya nararamdaman.

“Binati mo kasi e,” pabirong habol ni Sehun. He was referring to their conversation last week, nang tawagan ito ni Baekhyun patungkol sa kuyang nakita niya sa building.

Nag-shrug si Baekhyun. “Importante dumating ako.”

“Mamaya na kayo mag-usap,” singit ni Junmyeon, sabay akbay kay Sehun. “Um-order ka na muna.”

Halos malipasan na ng gutom si Baekhyun kaya’t hindi na rin karamihan ‘yung inorder niyang pagkain. Ang dami pa naman sana niyang gusto, kaso alam niyang hindi ‘to kakayanin ng tiyan niya. Nang maibigay ‘yung order niya, tumingin-tingin si Baekhyun sa mga taong natitira pa. May at least tatlong table pa — maliban ‘yung sa kanila — na may mga tao pa. ‘Yung isa, hindi niya kilala ‘yung mga nakaupo. Malamang ibang group of friends ni Chanyeol. ‘Yung isa naman, familiar ‘yung mga mukha, parang mga kasamahan ni Chanyeol sa music org na sinalihan niya nung college. Sa isang table, karamihan naman kakilala na niya kasi most of them mga naging close nila sa mga klase nilang dalawa. Kumaway siya saglit just to greet them, and then balik na siya sa mga kasama niya.

“So, kumusta naman?” He tried not to mention ‘yung pangalan, pero alam agad ng tatlo kung patungkol saan ‘yung kumusta niya.

“Ayun,” simula ni Jongdae. “Busy. May io-open daw siyang business dito.”

“Okay.” Uminom uli si Baekhyun ng tubig. “Kelan daw balik niya?”

“Hindi na siya babalik,” sagot ni Sehun. “Dito na siya for good.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. _For good?_ Tama ba ang narinig niya. “Wait, ulit?”

“For good na siya rito,” sabi ni Jongdae. “As in dito na ulit siya titira sa Pilipinas.”

Napakunot ng noo si Baekhyun, halatang lito sa balita. “That’s….weird? Bakit? ‘Di ba ikakasal na siya?”

Biglang bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon, sabay ng tinginan ni Jongdae at Sehun. Hindi ito nakalagpas sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. May hindi siya alam, at mukhang kailangan niyang malaman.

“Okay, ikwento niyo sa 'kin ng buo.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**9 na taon na ang nakararaan** _

Kalagitnaan na ng huling sem nilang lahat. Fourth year na sila Jongdae at Sehun, fifth naman na nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Kahit lahat sila ay thesis na ang pinaka-inaatupag, bilang kakatapos lang ng kanilang midterms, naisipan nilang bigyan muna ang kanilang mga sarili ng break at nagplano ng inuman sa isang malapit na bar. As soon as matapos ‘yung pinaka-huli niyang exam, dumeretso agad si Baekhyun sa lobby ng mall kung saan naghihintay na ang tatlo.

“Kasama pala namin si Junmyeon,” ani Jongdae nang tawagan ito ni Baekhyun. Si Junmyeon, Political Science major na naging kaklase ni Sehun sa isang elective. Shiftee, kaya hindi kilala ni Baekhyun, pero ang sigurado sila, kalandian siya ni Sehun. Hindi pa sila umaamin sa kung ano na ba talaga ang status nila, pero as far as Jongdae and Baekhyun were concerned, mag-jowa na sila. So basically apat na pala ang naghihintay sa kaniya.

Hindi mahirap na hanapin ‘yung barkada niya. Kahit marami-raming tao dahil Friday, sa tangkad ba naman ni Chanyeol at Sehun, ang dali nilang ma-spot. Also, parehong gwapo, takaw-tingin ang hitsura nila.

“Hi,” bati ni Baekhyun pagkarating.

“Alright! Arat na,” ani Jongdae na excited naglakad papunta sa exit ng mall, nauna na sa apat niyang kasama. Hindi naman sila nagmamadali kasi nakapag-reserve sila ng table ahead of time. Atat lang talaga si Jongdae, kating-kati nang uminom.

Napangiti si Baekhyun, at sa gilid niya ay napansin niyang tinitingnan siya ni Chanyeol. Tiningnan naman niya ito pabalik.

“Bakit? May...dumi ako sa mukha?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Wala, wala.”

“Hala. Ano nga?”

“Wala nga, napatingin lang. Bawal ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol, nakangiti. Hindi na umimik si Baekhyun, pero ramdam niyang medyo umiinit ‘yung pisngi niya. Nang tumingin siya sa harapan niya, nakita niya si Jongdae, nakangiting malaman sa kaniya na para bang sinasabing nahuli niya ‘yung tinginan nila ni Chanyeol. Kumindat ito bago tumuloy sa paglalakad.

Sobrang good decision palang nagpa-reserve sila dahil pagdating nila, punuan agad ‘yung bar. Karamihan, mga estudyante rin ng kanilang university dahil nga kakatapos lang ng midterms. Kita agad kung ano ‘yung reserved nilang table dahil ito na lang ‘yung nag-iisang bakante. Si Jongdae, bilang kanina pa excited, agad kinuha ang menu at um-order na ng regular nilang kinukuha — fries, sisig, calamares, at isang bucket muna para ‘di sayang sa lamig. Dahil minsan lang makasama si Junmyeon sa kanila, nag-promise pa itong siya na raw ang sasagot sa pangalawa nilang bucket, to everyone’s delight of course. Bawas gastos.

Honestly, halos araw-araw naman silang magkakasama kaya kapag mga inumang ganito, wala na rin silang mapagkwentuhan. Minsan, paulit-ulit na nga lang din ‘yung kwento, kaya naisipan ni Jongdae na mag-Truth or Dare.

“Napaka-fresh a? Bagong bago,” joke ni Chanyeol.

Binato ni Jongdae ng tansan si Chanyeol. “Pasalamat na nga lang kayo! Ako na nga nag-iisip ng gagawin!”

“Joke lang!”

Nagtawanan silang lahat. “Pero actually,” singit ni Sehun, “never pa tayong nag-Truth or Dare! Well, sa natatandaan ko, hindi pa natin ‘yun ginawa.”

“O, ‘di ba?” Biglang feeling proud si Jongdae. “‘Tong si Chanyeol, kontrabida e.”

“Oo na, sige na. Game,” sabi niya. Bigla niyang nilagok ‘yung kalahating tira ng kaniyang bote sabay bagsak nito sa mesa. “Ayan, para may maipaikot na.”

Napatitig na lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakaupo sa tapat niya, medyo gulat pero amused din. Nginitian naman siya nito, ‘yung usual grinny one. _Mukhang tanga_ , isip ni Baekhyun, pero deep inside, tuwang-tuwa naman siya.

“Salamat sa tanggero nating kaibigan,” simula ni Jongdae habang inaabot ‘yung bote. “Okay, game na?”

Sumang-ayon ang lahat, at pinabayaan nila si Jongdae na maunang magpa-ikot ng bote. Ikot. Ikot. Ikot. Bumagal hanggang sa tumapat ito kay Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol!” sigaw nilang lahat. “Buena mano,” pahabol ni Jongdae.

“Okay! Game.” Nag-straighten pa si Chanyeol ng likod at huminga ng malalim. “Dare!”

Sa larong truth or dare naman, ‘yung dare, either pang-tanggal dignidad, o dare na pang-spill ng truth. At knowing how Jongdae’s mind works, alam nilang lahat na pipiliin nito ang pangalawa. Kaya naman nang magkatitigan siya at si Baekhyun, medyo kinabahan na bigla si Baekhyun. Sa panahong ito, wala nang hindi pa alam si Jongdae patungkol sa pagtingin ng kaibigan niya kay Chanyeol, at bilang wala pa itong nakikitang progress sa kanilang dalawa, subtly, ginagawan niya ng paraan na may maganap naman kahit kakarampot lang.

“Dare, sure ka na a?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Yup. Go.”

“Sige.” Nag-pause si Jongdae na para bang nag-iisip, although halata naman na ni Baekhyun na may gusto na ‘tong ipagawa. “Okay, Chanyeol.”

“Ano nga?”

“Kiss mo ‘yung pinaka-paborito mong tao. Kahit sa cheeks lang! Cheeks lang.”

Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Jongdae na nagsimula nang tumawa.

“Hala!” sabay na sabi ni Sehun at Junmyeon.

“Teka!” singit naman ni Baekhyun. “Paano kung wala rito ‘yung paborito niyang tao?”

“Oo nga,” agree naman ni Chanyeol. “Paano kung ‘yung paborito ko palang tao, ‘yung nanay ko, o tatay ko, ganon.”

Halatang nawindang si Jongdae sa biglang atake ng mga tanong sa kaniya, kaya naman pinakalma niya ang lahat. “Teka lang! Okay, ano, pinaka-paborito mong tao rito na lang. Like, kung sino ‘yung nandito ngayon. Sa ’ting lima. Ganon.”

Natahimik ang lahat, at ngayon, kay Chanyeol na biglang nakatingin.

“Okay,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Pero bago pa man makakilos si Chanyeol, napansin nilang biglang nagsimulang magbulungan sina Sehun at Junmyeon. Medyo distracting, and at this point, nagsasalit na ang tingin nila Jongdae at Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at sa naglalandiang dalawa sa harapan nila. Pero hindi pa pala tapos ang harutan. Tatayo na sana si Chanyeol nang biglang hinalikan ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa pisngi. Sumakto pa ito sa tingin ng lahat sa kanila, kaya’t imposibleng hindi ito napansin.

“Hoy!” react nilang lahat, nagsisihagalpakan sa tawa at palakpak. May pa-sipol pa si Chanyeol.

“Ang sabi si Chanyeol ang ki-kiss, hindi kayo!” bulalas ni Jongdae.

“Ay! Ay!” biglang sabi ni Sehun, nagkukunwaring apologetic. Si Junmyeon naman, tumatawa lang. “Sorry, si Chanyeol pala,” patuloy ni Sehun.

“Grabehan ‘tong dalawang ‘to!” habol na comment ni Baekhyun.

Kaso, mukhang ayaw pa magpapigil ng dalawa. Pakalma na sana ang barkada mula sa tuksuan nang biglang si Junmyeon naman ang walang pasabing humalik sa pisngi ni Sehun. Muli na namang nagsitawanan ang lahat. Hinugot ni Chanyeol ‘yung wallet niya sa bag niya, sabay hanap ng kaniyang debit card.

“O, ano, kelangan niyo ba ng pang-book sa Sogo? Sagot ko na o,” sabi nito sabay padulas ng card sa mesa. Agad namang sinalo ito ni Baekhyun bago pa man ito malalglag o may kung sino mang kumuha bigla.

“Sira ka, baka may kumuha niyan,” sabi nito. Kinuha rin naman at ibinalik ni Chanyeol sa wallet ang card.

“Hay jusko,” napakamot ng ulo si Jongdae, although they weren’t gonna lie, lahat sila kinilig dun sa paharutan ng dalawa. “Naka-isang bote pa lang kayo niyan, puta. Paano pa kapag dalawa na! Walang maglalaplapan sa harap namin a!”

Tumatawang tumango-tango si Junmyeon. “Sorry, sorry. Si Chanyeol nga pala. Akala ko ako. Si Chanyeol.” Tumingin ito sa katabi at tinapik-tapik sa likod. “Sige na, the spotlight is yours na ulit.”

“Paghihiwalayin ko ‘tong dalawang ‘to e,” pang-asar ni Jongdae, then all eyes were on Chanyeol na ulit.

“Kelangan ba kita niyo?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo naman!” sabi ni Sehun. “Kami nga pinakita namin, tapos ikaw hindi?”

“Hoy,” biglang sagot ni Baekhyun. “We didn’t ask for it, a.”

“Okay, sige,” simula ni Jongdae. “Ganito na lang. Pipikit kami. Tapos sabihin mo kapag ready ka na. Will count to three. Tapos kiss. Ganon. Okay?”

“Ang dugas naman,” banat ni Sehun. “Dapat talaga kita e.”

“Hay nako, hayaan mo na. Para maka-move on na tayo sa susunod!” sagot ni Jongdae. Nag-agree na ang lahat dahil totoo naman, unang tanong pa lang, ang tagal na ng inabot nila.

Pumikit silang lahat. Dahil katapat ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, naramdaman niyang tumayo ito. Malamang, alam din ni Junmyeon dahil katabi niya ‘to. For some reason, kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang mag-assume, of course, kahit na sa kanilang lima, siya ang pinaka-close kay Chanyeol , kaya mataas ang chance na siya ang piliin nito. Pwede ring si Sehun, dahil bunso nila. O kaya si Jongdae rin dahil siya ‘yung pinaka-makwela. Pero paano kung si Baekhyun nga? Paano kung siya nga? Anong mararamdaman niya? Anong ire-react niya?

“Okay, ready,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Base sa boses, ramdam ni Baekhyun na wala ito sa likod niya o sa kung saan mang malapit sa kaniya.

“Alright. 1,” simula ni Jongdae. “2. 3!”

May narinig silang biglang kilos, parang karipas. Lalong humigpit ang pikit ng mata ni Baekhyun. Pagkatapos ay nakaramdam siya ng parang may dumampi sa kaniyang kanang pisngi. Hindi niya napigilang mapahigop ng hininga sa pagkabigla. _Shit_. Agad siyang napabuka ng mata sabay tingin sa kaniyang kanan. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Naabutan niya si Chanyeol na papatakbong bumalik sa kaniyang upuan. Nagkatitigan pa sila, at ang laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa kaniyang pisngi. Wrong move dahil saktong bumuka rin ang mga mata nila Sehun at Junmyeon.

“Hoy! Ikaw!” biglang turo ni Sehun sa kaniya. Agad na binaba ni Baekhyun ‘yung kamay niya. Ang lakas pa rin ng kabog sa dibdib niya.

“A-ano?” pakunwari ni Baekhyun.

“Si Baekhyun ba? Si Baekhyun?” Sobrang halata ‘yung excitement sa boses ni Jongdae, nakahawak agad ito sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Tumingin ito kina Sehun at Junmyeon. “Siya?”

Walang imik si Baekhyun na lalo lang nagpahalata sa hindi niya pag-amin. Hindi rin umiimik si Chanyeol. Wala na. Huli na sila.

“Oo, siya,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Hoy, p-paano niyo nasabi? Nakita niyo ba?” Nag-attempt pa si Baekhyun na i-deny. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol, at mukha namang nakuha nito ‘yung hint ni Baekhyun.

“Oo nga! Nakapikit kayo ‘di ba?”

“E bakit parehong namumula kayo?” Tinuro ni Sehun ‘yung parehong mukha nilang dalawa.

Nagkatinginan uli sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hindi niya sure kung namumula siya dahil sa hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol o dahil umiinom siya at dala lang ‘to ng alcohol, pero totoong namumula si Chanyeol. Pero naka-dalawang bote na rin naman ‘to. Pwedeng dala lang din ‘yung pula niya ng alak.

“Hay ewan ko sa inyo!” Suko na si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga, tama na!” Tumayo si Chanyeol at inabot ‘yung bakanteng bote. Siya na nga pala magpapaikot.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, pagkatapos ay nakaramdam siya ng kalabit mula kay Jongdae. Nginitian siya nito. Malaman ulit. Mapahiwatig. Lumapit ito ng kaunti at bumulong. “Sabi sa’yo e.”

 _Sabi sa’yo e._ Matagal nang pinipilit ni Jongdae na pakiramdam niya, mutual din ang feelings ni Chanyeol, pero ayaw itong paniwalaan ni Baekhyun. Unless na sa bibig ni Chanyeol manggaling, at straightforward niyang sasabihin, hindi niya ia-assume na totoo ‘tong “pakiramdam” ng best friend niya. Pero hindi rin naman dense si Baekhyun. Madali at marunong din naman siyang makiramdam. Gusto lang niya ng kasiguraduhan.

“Shut up,” bulong pabalik ni Baekhyun.

“Jongdae!” biglang sigaw ni Chanyeol. Pinaikot na pala niya ‘yung bote. Agad nabaling ang atensyon sa katabi niya, pero ang utak ni Baekhyun, bumabalik pa rin sa pakiramdam ng labi ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang pisngi. Nakakalito, pero hindi niya itatanggi, nakakakilig din. Ang sarap sa feeling.

—

_**Ngayon** _

Nasa baba na si Baekhyun, nakatambay sa smoking area, likod ng building nila. Magdi-dinner sila ni Jongin pampalipas oras dahil traffic pa, kaso kinailangang mag-slight OT ni Jongin kaya’t naisipan muna ni Baekhyun mag-yosi at doon na lang maghintay.

Hindi tipo ni Baekhyun na makipag-usap sa mga kasabay tuwing nagyo-yosi, unless kakilala niya o kaibigan. Kaya naman hindi rin niya mapigilang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Sino pa bang kakausapin niya kung hindi sarili niya. Which meant na bumalik nanaman siya sa pag-iisip sa mga bagay na bumabagabag sa kaniya. Not necessarily mga problema, pero mga bagay na minsan dapat niya ring pagtuunan ng pansin at pag-isipang maigi.

Tulad ng kung anong dapat niyang sabihin sa oras na magkita na sila ni Chanyeol. Araw na ang nakalipas nang mangyari ‘yung mini-reunion, at bagaman may konting panghihinayang na hindi niya naabutan si Chanyeol, at least lang man bilang host ng party, tiningnan na lang niya iyong opportunity para mag-reflect. Sa totoo lang, kung nagkita man sila noong araw na ‘yon, hindi rin niya alam anong sasabihin niya. Simula noon, iniisa-isa na niya ‘yung mga tanong. Nililista, iniisip. Marami. Sobrang dami, pero at least ang importante, nariyan na sa utak niya. Ang tanong na lang, alin doon ang dapat unahin, at kaya ba niyang sabihin ang mga iyon.

Humithit si Baekhyun sa kakasindi lang niyang yosi at binuga ang usok pataas. Sinundan niya ‘to ng isang buntong hininga. _Ang hirap maging tao, lalo na kapag maraming nararamdaman_.

“Hi.”

Nagulat si Baekhyun. Kilala niya ‘yung boses na ‘to, pero alangan siya dahil masyado naman ata siyang pinaglalaruan ng tadhana kung tama ang hinala niya. Agad siyang tumingin sa gilid niya. Isang matangkad na lalaking nakasumbrero — sumbrerong alam niyang nakita na niya minsan. _‘Yung kuya, sa cafeteria_. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali.

“Chanyeol.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Okay lang?” May hawak siyang yosi, umakmang nanghihiram ng lighter.

Lutang si Baekhyun, at halata sa tingin niya kay Chanyeol kung gaanito ito nabigla sa nangyayari. Hindi niya matandaang inabot niya ito, pero nakita na lang niyang hawak na ni Chanyeol ang lighter niya. Agad niyang sinindihan ang yosi, hithit, buga, pagkatapos ay binalik ito kay Baekhyun.

“Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

Masyado ata siyang nagulat. Napangisi si Baekhyun at umiling. Gather ng sarili. “Anong ginagawa mo rito?” tanong niya.

“Embassy stuff. May inasikaso lang na papers.” Inangat ni Chanyeol ‘yung hawak niyang folder na may logo ng Canadian embassy. Of course, of course. Bakit nga ba nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na nasa building nga pala niya ‘yung Canadian embassy? At oo, galing nga pala si Chanyeol sa Canada. Hindi niya na-connect ‘yun. Nahiya bigla ‘yung pagka-cum laude niya.

“Sorry, ‘di na tayo nag-abot nung reunion,” sunod na sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya mapakali, o at least ‘yung utak niya. So much for organizing his thoughts kanina. Masyado ba niyang inisip ‘yung pagkikita nila ni Chanyeol at biglang dinala sa kaniya ni Lord ‘yung tao? Hindi pa siya tapos sa pagpaplano, konting konsiderasyon naman sana ano?

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Okay lang, sinabi naman sa ‘kin ni Jongdae bakit.”

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun.

“Long time no see,” ani Chanyeol, halos pabulong.

 _Long time._ Napangiti si Baekhyun. _Long time. Oo, kalahating dekada._

“Ano pala,” simula ni Baekhyun. “Sorry about...your fiancé.”

Yumuko si Chanyeol sabay hingang malalim. “Thanks.”

Sina Jongdae at Sehun na ang nagkwento kay Baekhyun patungkol dito. A month after Chanyeol’s engagement, naaksidente ‘yung fiancé niya at namatay sa isang car crash. Mahigit isang taon na ang nakararaan simula niyon. While Baekhyun could be a bit selfish pagdating sa feelings niya, alam niyang hindi madaling biglang mawalan ng taong mahal mo. Maraming hinanakit si Baekhyun, pero gusto niyang malaman kung kumusta na si Chanyeol, kung okay na ba siya. Hindi nga lang niya alam paano at kailan.

“Anyway,” hinga ni Chanyeol, apparently trying to change the topic. Lumakad siya saglit sa likod ni Baekhyun papunta sa trashcan para patayin at itapon ang upos ng sigarilyo niya. “It was nice seeing you again.”

Tumango si Baekhyun kasi ‘yun lang ang kaya niyang maisagot ngayon. Hindi niya sure kung totoong “nice” nga talagang nagkita sila ngayon.

Inisip niyang aalis na agad si Chanyeol, at sinundan niya ito ng tingin. Honestly, ang gulo ng pakiramdam niya. Gusto niyang umalis na si Chanyeol dahil pakiramdam niya, kasabay ng usok ng yosing nakapalibot sa kanila, hindi siya makahinga. Ang bigat sa pakiramdam. Pero at the same time, ayaw niya ‘tong umalis agad na walang sasabihing iba. Gusto niyang magkita uli sila. Hindi. _Dapat_ ay magkita uli sila.

Tila narinig ng langit kung ano ang sinasabi ng puso at utak niya nang kumuha ng papel si Chanyeol ng post-it sa kaniyang folder, humugot ng ballpen sa bulsa, at nagsulat.

“If...you want to talk,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng post-it kay Baekhyun. Cell phone number niya. 

_Talk._ Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun, pero hindi siya sigurado kung dahil ba ‘to sa anxiety ng ideyang _finally_ makakapag-usap na sila, o dahil sa pasasalamat na may discernment pa rin si Chanyeol at alam nitong kailangan nilang mag-usap. 

“Just let me know,” patuloy ni Chanyeol. Hindi maka-imik si Baekhyun, pero base sa ngiti ni Chanyeol, mukhang in-expect naman niyang wala itong sasabihin. “No pressure. Kung kailan mo gusto. I’ll make time.”

“Baekhyun!”

Pareho silang tumingin sa exit, at nakita ni Baekhyun si Jonin, nagmamadaling papunta sa kaniya.

“Sorry, natagalan,” sabi nito.

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Ah, kakilala mo?” tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun nang mapansin niya ‘yung katabi nito.

“Uhm, Chanyeol, si Jongin. Officemate ko. Jongin, si Chanyeol.” Tumigil si Baekhyun, biglang hindi siya sigurado. “Ano, old friend.”

 _Old friend._ Biglang napangiti si Chanyeol pero walang sinabi patungkol dito. In-extend niya ang kaniyang braso at nakipagkamay kay Jongin. “Hi Jongin, nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you, too,” awkward na bati ni Jongin.

“So, I’ll go ahead,” ani Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Bye.”

Naglakad si Chanyeol palayo habang inaayos ‘yung suot niyang sumbrero. Sinundan ito ni Baekhyun nang tingin hanggang sa muling pumasok papaloob ng building.

“Pogi siya a,” ani Jongin.

“Sira,” ngisi ni Baekhyun. “Tara, kain na tayo.”

—

_**8 taon na ang nakararaan**_

Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun na magma-martsa siyang naka-sablay. Ang surreal ng experience, ‘yung tatawagin ‘yung pangalan — Baekhyun, _cum laude_ — tapos aakyat ng stage, tapos aabutan ng diploma (well, pekeng diploma for performance). Hindi mawala ‘yung ngiti niya. Pero, pinaka-iba ‘yung kilabot niya nang sa wakas ay pwede na nilang baliktarin ‘yung pagkakasuot ng sablay. Ito na talaga. Final na, tapos na siya sa college. Naka-graduate na siya.

Na-delay man siya ng isang taon, masaya naman siyang kasabay niyang grumaduate ‘yung mga pinaka-importanteng tao sa buhay kolehiyo niya. Ang hihigpit ng yakap niya kay Jongdae, Sehun, at Chanyeol. As soon as matapos ‘yung ceremony, kaniya-kaniyang grupo ang mga magkaka-barkada para magpa-picture sa stage. Bilang “glue” ng kanilang barkada, si Jongdae ang humatak sa tatlo nitong kaibigan habang si Junmyeon, na last year naman grumaduate, ang naging “official photographer” nila.

“May sasabihin pala ako,” bulong ni Chanyeol habang naka-akbay kay Baekhyun.

“Ngayon?” tanong ni Baekhyun, pero naantala ang sagot dahil nagsimula nang magbilang si Junmyeon.

“1, 2, 3, smile!”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na may humawak sa kamay niya. Hindi naman niya kaagad matingnan dahil naka-ready na si Junmyeon at pipindutin na nito ‘yung camera. Nang mag-click, agad na tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. Hawak siya ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit. Humihimas pa ang hinlalaki nito sa gilid ng kamay niya. Bilang ayaw rin naman niyang kumawala, kumapit na lang din si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak.

“Ano ulit?” tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

“Mamaya. May sasabihin ako,” ulit nito. Sinundan niya ito ng nguso sa stage, tinatawag sila ni Sehun.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na hinihila siya ni Jongdae. “Dali, dali! Sa stage! Bago pa may pumunta.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at pinabayaan ang sariling mahatak sa paglakad ni Baekhyun.

Sumenyas si Baekhyun sa kaniyang mga magulang para puntahan saglit si Chanyeol na nakaabang sa may pintuan. Nang makapagpaalam, agad siyang dumeretso rito.

Sa pagkakataong ito, hindi na lingid sa kaalaman ng barkada nilang may gusto sila sa isa’t isa. Mas madalas na ang tuksuang hindi na kinaasaran ni Baekhyun, may mga subtle at “hindi masyadong” subtle na landian, at mga pahiwatig na alam naman nila kung ano ang ibig-sabihin, ayaw lang nilang umamin. Ika nga ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun ilang linggo na ang nakararaan, nakakapagod ‘yung naghihintayan sila, pero alam naman niyang kaunti na lang, bibigay at bibigay rin sila — at least ang isa sa kanila.

Mukhang ito na nga ‘yon. Iba ang ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Masaya sa kung masaya, pero halatang may tinatagong kaba, kung hindi takot.

“So?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Wait, ‘wag dito.”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at sabay silang lumabas, dumeretso sa gilid ng theater kung saan mas tahimik. Habang naglalakad ay nahagip pa ni Baekhyun si Jongdae na nakatingin sa kanila, nakangiti.

“Okay,” simula ni Baekhyun nang finally maka-settle na sila sa isang medyo tahi-tahimik na lugar. “Ano ‘yun?”

Sa totoo lang, kahit mukha siyang kalmado, ang lakas at ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Of course, may assumption na siya kung saan ‘to papunta, pero hindi pa rin niya maitago ‘yung anticipation.

Huminga uli ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Ano, uhm, ‘di ko sure saan magsisimula, pero…”

He trailed off. Hindi sumingit si Baekhyun, as if pinapabayaan si Chanyeol na ikolekta muna muli ang sarili at kung ano man ‘yung gusto niyang sabihin.

Isa pang buntong hininga. “Okay, this may sound weird, pero since tapos na ang college, ayoko namang maghihiwa-hiwalay na tayo tapos ‘di pa ako aamin.”

 _Aamin_. Tumango-tango si Baekhyun, pero nagsisimula na siyang makaramdam ng biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso.

“Alright.” Natawa si Chanyeol sa sarili. “I’m so sorry, this is so all over the place.”

“Yeah. Pero go lang, wala pa naman akong hindi naiintindihan,” pabiro ni Baekhyun.

“‘Di ba, Taurus ka?”

“Yes.”

“Sagittarius ako.”

“I know. Wait lang a,” napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Don’t tell me naniniwala ka sa ganiyan?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “That’s the point. Sabi ng zodiac, ‘di raw compatible ang Taurus at Sagittarius.”

“O, tapos?”

“But I don’t believe in that.” Nagsisimula nang mamula ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “And I want to prove na mali ‘yung zodiac.”

Bumibigay ang paghinga ni Baekhyun. “A-and why?”

“Kasi gusto kita.”

“Wait. Ulit?”

Umiwas saglit ng tingin si Chanyeol, halata ‘yung kaba, para bang naghahanap uli ng lakas ng loob na ulitin ‘yung sinabi niya. Tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Kasi gusto kita. And we’re a perfect match. Ah, shit. Baekhyun. I love you. Totoo, I love you, okay? Pwede ba kitang maging boy—”

“Yes.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol. “Ahm, teka.” Unti-unting bumabalik ‘yung ngiti niya sa mukha. “ _Yes?_ ”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Yes.”

“Boyfriend na kita?”

“Yes. At boyfriend na kita.”

“Shit, oh my god.” Napatakip ng bibig si Chanyeol, sabay tawa. “Gusto mo rin ako. Shit, hala. Para akong nananaginip.”

At this point, natatawa na rin si Baekhyun sa reactions ni Chanyeol. “Parang ang anti-climactic ng sagot ko, pero, I love you, too. Totoo rin.”

Biglang hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at niyakap, sobrang higpit na yakap. Sa tangkad at laki ni Chanyeol, halos matakpan ng mga braso nito ang ulo ni Baekhyun, pero mukhang ‘di naman ‘to alintana ni Baekhyun. Bumalot din ang mga braso nito kay Chanyeol, kasing higpit ng yakap sa kaniya.

Ang gaan sa pakiramdam, isip ni Baekhyun. Para siyang baradong gripo na biglang natanggalan ng bara, tapos dere-deretso na lang ang buhos. Ngayong yakap pa siya ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya, lalo pang iniikot ‘yung pihitan, at lalo pang lumalakas at bumibilis ‘yung buhos sa puso niya. Ganito pala ‘yung masabi mo ‘yung tinatago mong nararamdaman nang napakatagal na. Sobrang gaan, sobrang saya, parang hindi totoo. Tinawanan niya si Chanyeol nang sabihin nitong para siyang nananaginip, pero ang totoo, ganun din ang nararamdaman niya. Parang panaginip talaga.

“Grabe, ang saya ko. Sobrang saya ko,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Ako rin. Happy graduation day,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang pagtawa ni Chanyeol. “I love you.”

“Happy graduation day,” sabi ni Chanyeol, may napakalaking ngiti. “I love you, too.

A week later ang kanilang sariling graduation party. Hinanda ni Chanyeol 'yung condo niya para rito, katulong si Baekhyun. Con todo decoration sila, with banderitas and lighting pa para feel na feel nila ang celebratory mood. Sakto lang din palang hindi sila masyadong naghanda ng maraming pagkain dahil dumating si Jongdae na may dalang cake, habang si Junmyeon at Sehun naman, bumili ng bilaong spaghetti ng Amber. 

A las tres pa lang, kumpleto na sila kahit alas singko ang talagang usapan. Hindi pa nagtatagal ‘yung graduation, miss na agad na nila ang isa’t isa. Ilang buwan pa siguro silang ganito, ‘yung madalas-dalas ang pagkikita, bago maging busy sa kani-kanilang mga career.

Nang magsimula ang inuman, ang bungad agad ni Jongdae ay ang reklamong bakit siya biglang naging fifth wheel sa barkada. Bilang napapalibutan ng dalawang pares ng mag-jowa, siyempre hindi naman ‘to hindi mapapansin. Siya na nga ‘tong todo suporta sa landian ng mga kaibigan niya, pero siya itong biglang naiwang single. Dahil dito, kung sinu-sino ang pinagrereto ng barkada. Kaso puro reklamo naman ‘to uli si Jongdae, na kesyo hindi niya ‘to type, o hindi niya bet ‘yung face.

“Ang arte mo, baka naman trenta na tayo hindi ka pa nagkaka-jowa a,” pabiro ni Baekhyun.

Biglang kinatok ni Jongdae ‘yung mesa. “Sira, knock on wood.”

Nagpaikot-ikot ang kwento sa kung anu-anong topic. Nagsimula sa pakwento kung paano na-fall si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, which was quite embarrassing pero nakakakilig din at least para kay Baekhyun. Nagawa naman nilang ibaling ‘yung atensyon kay Sehun — well, kay Junmyeon — at kung paano nito nagagawang magpahaba ng pasensya sa napaka-bitchesong si Sehun. Napunta na rin sa chismisan sa iba nilang kaklase, mga professor, throwback sa mga pinaggagawa nila nung mga unang taon nila sa uni, at kung anu-ano pa. Sa dami at haba ng kwentuhan, hindi nila namalayang alas dose na at kinailangan na rin nilang magsi-uwi.

“Dito ka na matulog, late na,” bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

“Hala, ‘wag na. Kaya ko namang mag-commute,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Kahit ramdam niya ‘yung buzz ng alcohol, sobrang sober niya dahil hindi naman karamihan ang nainom niya. Saka puro San Mig Apple lang naman siya. “May Grab naman.”

Inabot ni Chanyeol ‘yung kamay ni Baekhyun at hinimas ito. “Sige na. Ihahatid na lang kita bukas.”

“Hay nako, aalis na talaga ako!” bulalas ni Jongdae habang nagliligpit ng gamit. “Hirap maging single.”

Nagtawanan ang lahat. “Sige, una na kami. Salamat Chanyeol!” sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Hahatid mo pa ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol, nakatingin kay Sehun na alalay ni Junmyeon. Kahit kaya pa namang tumayo ay visibly lasing dahil maraming nainom. Worried din siya dahil kahit si Junmyeon, nakainom din.

“‘Di naman ako nagdala ng kotse,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Grab na lang din. Baka sa ’min na lang muna din ‘to.”

Bumubulong si Sehun na, “Okay lang. ‘Di ako lasing” kahit halos pumikit na ang mga mata nito. Napailing na lang sila at natawa.

“Walang gagawa ng milagro sa inyo!” Tinuro isa-isa ni Jongdae ang parehong mag-jowa sa harapan niya. Sinuot niya ang bag niya. “Sabay na tayo bumaba, Junmyeon.”

“Huy, okay lang,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Kaya ko umuwi.”

Nag-pout si Chanyeol. Kahit na hindi ito ang unang beses na nag-pout ito sa kaniya, iba ang dating nito kay Baekhyun lalo na’t boyfriend niya na ‘to. Suddenly, ten times cuter si Chanyeol at biglang ang hirap nang tumanggi. Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. “Fine, fine. Bukas. Sabihan ko na lang sila mama.”

Agad na naging ngiti ‘yung pag-pout ni Chanyeol.

“Sige, okay lang, ‘wag niyo na kami pansinin,” sarcastic na sabi ni Jongdae, nakahawak sa pintuan papalabas. “Aalis na po kami, pasensiya na nakaka-istorbo ‘yung pagpapaalam a?”

Tumawa ‘yung dalawa at sabay na pumunta sa pinto. Nagyakapan sila isa-isa bago tuluyang umalis ‘yung tatlo. Nang lumiko at naghuling sigaw ng “Bye!” si Jongdae sa kanila, saka pumasok uli sa loob ang dalawa.

“Hay,” hinga ni Baekhyun. “Ang ingay ni Jongdae.”

“Sinabayan pa ng lasing na Sehun,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Rambol.”

Bumulagta si Baekhyun sa kama ni Chanyeol sabay inat. “Kapagod din. Naubos energy ko.”

Walang pasabi ay biglang tumabi si Chanyeol sa kaniya at bigla siyang niyakap ng mahigpit. “Huy, bakit?”

“Wala lang, gusto lang kita yakapin,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Lalo siyang lumapit at siniksik ang ulo sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ni Baekhyun.

“Nakikiliti ako ng buhok mo,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay ng konting usog palayo. Pero hindi naman siya makagalaw dahil lalo lang humigpit ang yakap sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

“Clingy mo palang boyfriend e,” pabiro ni Baekhyun.

“Hmm,” agree naman ni Chanyeol. Ilang segundo rin silang ganito, walang kumikilos, pareho lang nakahiga. Inabot ni Baekhyun ‘yung kamay ni Chanyeol at marahang hinimas ang likuran nito.

“Magligpit na tayo,” sabi niya nang mapansing ang daming kalat sa mesa.

“Mamaya na,” pilit ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya bumibitaw sa pagkakayakap.

“Baka langawin ‘yung tirang pagkain!”

“Hindi. Walang langaw rito.” Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Nang walang reaction si Baekhyun, umulit pa ng isang kiss si Chanyeol.

Natawa na si Baekhyun sa pangalawa. “Ano ba ‘yan?”

“Bakit? Bawal?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Ulitin mo.”

“Ayaw mo ata e.”

“Hindi nga!”

Sakto sa pangatlo ay lumingon si Baekhyun at sumakto ang labi nila sa isa’t isa. Halata sa biglang paglaki ng mata ni Chanyeol na nagulat ito.

“Oy, swabe ka a,” sabi nito, nakangiti at nagsisimulang mamula ang pisngi.

“ _Ayaw mo ata e_ ,” pabirong paggaya ni Baekhyun sa kaninang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol. Bumitaw siya saglit sa pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun, at hinawi ang bangs nito. “Cheesy na kung cheesy, pero ang saya ko lang na boyfriend na kita.”

Tinapik bigla ni Baekhyun ang nobyo sa pisngi, isang mahinang-mahinang sampal na nagpapikit ng kaunti kay Chanyeol. “Oo, ang cheesy nga.”

“Bakit, hindi ka ba masaya?”

“Masaya. Sobra,” agad na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Nakatitig sila sa mga mata ng isa’t isa, walang sinasabi, parang naghihintayan kung sinong sunod na magsasalita, sinong sunod na kikilos. Walang mahanap na eksaktong salita si Baekhyun — yung sapat — na pwedeng mag-describe sa nararamdaman niya. Basta, sobrang saya, ang sarap sa puso, ang sarap sa pakiramdam. Siguro ito ‘yung sinasabi nilang “honeymoon” phase, lalo na kapag bago pa lang. ‘Yung umaapaw pa ‘yung feelings, ‘yung halos walang paglagyan ‘yung gusto nilang sabihin at gawin. Hindi niya alam kung hanggang kailan tatagal ‘yung ganito, pero sa ngayon, alam niyang hindi niya papakawalan si Chanyeol ano man ang mangyari.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Unti-unti siyang lumapit hanggang sa nagawa niyang makahalik uli. Isang halik. Dalawa. Tatlo. Pareho silang ngumiti, pagkatapos ay hindi na uli naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi.

Agad nilang niyakap ang isa’t isa nang mahigpit. May diin ang kanilang halik, may pagbuka ng bibig, pero para silang naghihintayan kung sino ang unang bibigay, unang mangangahas na tumikim na may dila, may ingay, may ungol. Gumulong si Baekhyun, humiga sa kaniyang likuran, at sinundan siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa pumaibabaw siya. Hindi naghiwalay ang kanilang mga bibig. Sa pagkakataong ito, si Chanyeol na ang naglakas loob, marahang pinakiramdaman ang galaw ni Baekhyun bago sinubukang ipasok ang dila niya sa bibig nito. Hindi pumalag si Baekhyun, sa halip, lalo lang niyang binuka ang bibig niya. ‘Di rin nagtagal bago nag-respond si Baekhyun nang sarili niyang dila. 

Sa segundong naghiwalay sila saglit, nginitian ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “Kaya mo ba ako pinag-stay para rito?”

Umiling si Chanyeol sabay ng maiksing tawa. “Neither confirming nor denying. Basta, I love you. Sobra.”

“I love you, too.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at agad lumapit para ituloy ang naputol na halikan. Naramdaman niyang humimas ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang tagiliran, pababa hanggang sa kaniyang bewang, at pinabayaan lang ito ni Baekhyun. Ang hindi niya inasahan though ay nang iangat niya ang kaniyang binti, at may naramdaman siyang tumama sa kaniyang tuhod. May hinuha na siya, pero para masigurado ay agad siyang natigilan at napatingin sa kung ano ‘yun. Sinundan rin ito ng tingin ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi mapigilang mamula ni Baekhyun nang makitang naka-tent na ang shorts ni Chanyeol.

“Ah,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sorry. I...think I’m, uhm, _enjoying_ this a lot.”

Lumunok si Baekhyun habang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Kahit naman siya nakakaramdam na ng libog. Ang totoo, lalo nga lang ata siyang nagiinit nang makita niyang tinigasan na si Chanyeol.

“Uhm,” simula niya, mabigat ang paghinga. “G-gusto mo ba?”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol, medyo confused. “Na ano?”

Huminga ulit si Baekhyun ng malalim. Inisip niyang hindi magandang sabayan ng libog ‘yung konting tama ng alcohol, pero at this point, magpapapigil pa ba siya? Andito na sila. Hindi niya naman ayaw. Ang totoo, gusto niya. Ang kailangan lang niya, oo ni Chanyeol.

“C-can I touch _it_?”

Nakatingin pa rin sa kaniya si Chanyeol, gulat pero unti-unting ngumingiti. “Alam mo,” simula niya. Bumibigat din ang kaniyang paghinga. “Yes, pero baka saan ‘to mapunta.”

Napangisi si Baekhyun. “Kahit ano, basta...walang…”

“Penetration.”

“Y-yes, penetration. I don’t think ready na ako run.”

“Understand,” ani Chanyeol. Ang lambing ng boses niya. “Just tell me kung anong ayaw at gusto mo.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay at ginuide ito pababa sa pagitan ng kaniyang binti at marahang pinahimas ang sarili sa palad ni Baekhyun. Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapakagat ng labi nang maramdaman nang buo si Chanyeol. _Ang tigas, ang laki_ , isip niya. Hinalikan siya nito, at nang diinan ni Baekhyun ang paghimas, napaungol ng kaunti si Chanyeol. Gumapang ang init mula sa kaniyang leeg pababa sa kaniyang buong katawan.

Inulit niya ‘to. Gusto niya ulit marinig ang ungol ni Chanyeol, at hindi naman siya na-disappoint. Mas malakas ang lumabas sa pagkakataong ito. Kahit siya ay nahihirapan na rin sa paninigas sa ilalim ng kaniyang pantalon, kaya’t kinuha niya ang bakanteng kamay ni Chanyeol at ipinatong ito sa kaniyang sarili.

Agad niyang hinalikan si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang kamay nito sa kaniya, at dumeretso sa bibig nito ang biglang ungol na hindi niya mapigilan.

“Shit,” bulong ni Chanyeol nang ibaba ni Baekhyun ang garter ng shorts niya at ipinasok ang kamay sa loob ng boxers. Bumalot ang mga daliri niya sa kabuuan nito, at marahang pinadulas sa mamasa-masang ulunan. Ang init. Ang sarap.

“P-pwede bang...ah, shit,” napipigilan ang coherence ni Baekhyun dahil tinatanggal na ni Chanyeol ang butones ng kaniyang pantalon, at pumasok na ang kamay niya sa loob para hawakan din siya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam.

“May sinasabi ka?” patuksong tanong ni Chanyeol. Hinila na niya ang pantalon ni Baekhyun pababa para mas maigalaw nang maayos ang kaniyang kamay.

Humabol muna ng halik si Baekhyun bago tinuloy. “Pwede kita isubo?”

Nagulat uli si Chanyeol. “Like… _blowjob?_ ” natatawang tanong niya, pero halata sa bigat ng kaniyang hinga na na-excite siya sa offer ni Baekhyun.

“If you don’t want, okay lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin humihiwalay ang kamay niya sa ari ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya ganito madaling magpadala sa tawag ng laman, pero malakas ang loob niya ngayon, at dahil nandiyan na ang opportunity — at mukhang willing namang ibigay din ni Chanyeol — bakit hindi pa niya sunggaban. Matagal na rin naman niyang napagpantasyahan ‘to.

“No, if _that’s_ what you want.”

Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Baekhyun. Although medyo nakakahinayang ‘yung biglang pagkawala ng init ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, maliit na kabayaran lang ‘yun sa susunod na matitikman niya — literally. Sabay sa pagbaba at pagluhod ni Baekhyun sa gilid ng kama ay ang pag-ayos ng upo ni Chanyeol. Nang maka-pwesto sa pagitan ng legs nito, marahang inabot ni Baekhyun ang garters ng shorts ni Chanyeol at hinila ito pababa hanggang sa lumapag ito sa paanan. Tumambad sa kaniya ang tayong-tayong alaga ni Chanyeol.

Nang mahawakan pa lang ito ni Baekhyun kanina, alam na niyang malaki ang kargada ng boyfriend niya, pero iba ang makita niya ‘to ng buo at harap-harapan. Napalunok siya, halong kaba at excitement. Hindi naman ito ang una niyang beses, pero sa haba at laki ni Chanyeol, alam niyang macha-challenge ang kaniyang bibig. Laking pasasalamat na lang niya kay Lord at binigyan siya nito ng pagkakataong ma-practice ang kaniyang gag reflex.

Nakatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol, nag-aabang, pero hindi rin naman matagal ang kaniyang hinintay nang umayos si Baekhyun sa pagkakaluhod, at walang pasabing bumalot ang labi nito, dahan-dahan dumulas pababa hanggang sa ang kabuohan ni Chanyeol ay nasa loob na ng bibig niya. Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol na mapaungol sa biglang init, napapikit pa nang laruin ni Baekhyun ng dila niya ang dulo ng kaniyang ulo.

“F-fuck,” hingal ni Chanyeol. Kumuha muna ng tiempo si Baekhyun, subo, kabig ng kamay, marahang dila, para bang nilalaro. Ilang saglit din niya itong tini-tease, halos puro ungol at mura lang ang nasasabi ni Chanyeol. Nang bumalik si Baekhyun sa bilis, sa bawat sagad niya nang pagsubo, hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na mapakapit sa buhok ni Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun, teka." Nakaramdam na si Chanyeol na malapit na siya. Nagdahan-dahan si Baekhyun, tumigil saglit para hawakan si Chanyeol at laruin muna ng kaniyang kamay, pero panandalian lang ito dahil sinubo niya uli ito ng buo. Lalo pang niyang binilisan, sabay ng taas at baba ng kaniyang mga daliri sa hindi naabot ng kaniyang labi. Halos mawala sa sarili si Chanyeol.

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm really close—" Nagmamadaling bumulong si Chanyeol, at bumibilis na rin ang kaniyang paghinga. Pilit niyang inabot ang mukha ni Baekhyun pero ayaw nitong tumigil, tuloy pa rin siya sa pagsubo.

"Shit. Shit! I can’t hold it — Ah, ayan na!” 

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi labasan sa sa bibig ng kaniyang nobyo. Agad naman tumigil si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang unang tilamsik ng tamod sa kaniyang lalamuman, at sinigurado pa niyang mararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang paglunok. Hinawakan niya saglit ang dulo ng kargada ni Chanyeol, marahang inangat ang daliri pataas hanggang sa ulo, at muling dinilaan ito para masimot ang pwede pang masimot.

Mabigat ang paghinga ni Chanyeol, tila hinihintay na bumalik sa tamang ulirat nang pansamantalang mawala sa sarili. Nakapatong ang kaniyang braso sa kaniyang mga mata, makalat ang buhok, at unti-unting nangingiti. Nang mahimasmasan, tinignan niya si Baekhyun na ngayo'y nakatingin na lang sa kaniya, dinidilaan ang naiwang tamod sa gilid ng labi.

“Nilunok mo,” ani Chanyeol. Hindi siya tanong, just stating the obvious, pero tumango si Baekhyun at agad ding ngumiti.

“I like it,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Huminga uli ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Shit, ang sarap, fuck.”

Perhaps not the best time to feel proud, pero bakit ba? It’s a skill, at masaya si Baekhyun na naparanas niya ‘to kay Chanyeol. This won’t be the last time though, sigurado siya.

Umupo sya uli sa kama at saka lang niya naalalang nakabukas pa pala ang butones ng kaniyang pantalon. Hanggang ngayon ay matigas pa rin siya dahil hinihimas niya ang sarili niya habang subo-subo niya si Chanyeol. _’Di bale, mamaya na ‘to_ , isip niya. Aasikasuhin na lang niya ang libog niya kapag naghilamos siya. Isasara na sana niya ang kaniyang pantalon nang biglang bumangon si Chanyeol at tinapik ang pareho niyang kamay.

“Hindi pwedeng ako lang,” bulong niya. Tila ‘di niya alintana na pwede niyang malasahan ang sarili niyang tamod sa bibig nito dahil agad niyang hinalikan si Baekhyun. Mabilis na hinila ni Chanyeol ang pantalon nito pababa, sabay ng kaniyang boxers, at ibinalot ang kaniyang kamay sa alaga ni Baekhyun. Dahil sa talag na napabayaan, basa at balot ng pre-cum ang kaniyang ulunan na nagpadali at nagpadulas sa pagsalsal ni Chanyeol. Habang ginagawa niya ito ay patuloy ang kanilang paghalik.

“Ah, m-malapit na,” bulong ni Baekhyun in between kisses. Lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol at hindi rin nagtagal bago napilitan si Baekhyun na tumigil sa paghalik, panoorin ang sariling sinasalsal, at mapa-ungol.

“Fuck, ah — Ayan na,” hingal na sabi ni Baekhyun. Habang bumabagal ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol ay ang sunod-sunod na pagtalsik ng tamod ni Baekhyun. Karamihan nito ay tumapon sa kaniyang tiyan, pero may ilan ding tumalsik sa braso ni Chanyeol, sa sahig, at sa kama. Hindi pa ito masyadong pinansin ni Baekhyun, hinahabol pa ang paghinga, nakatingala at nakapikit.

“T-tama na.” Biglang napayuko si Baekhyun, natatawa, nang himasin ni Chanyeol ang napaka-sensitive nitong ulo. Hindi niya in-expect though nang finally bumitaw na si Chanyeol ay dinilaan niya ang kaniyang mga daliri na basa ng tamod ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy, sira ka — hala. Ano ba ‘yan!”

“What?” ani Chanyeol, sinisipsip ‘yung hinlalaki. “Ako natikman mo, tapos ikaw hindi pwede?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

Pareho silang humihinga ng malalim, nakatingin sa isa’t isa. Inabot ni Chanyeol ‘yung tissue sa tabi ng kaniyang kama at binigay kay Baekhyun.

“‘Wag mo na i-deny,” simula ni Baekhyun habang nagpupunas. “Pinlano mo ‘to talaga, kaya ayaw mo akong pauwiin.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, ‘yung grinny na ngiti, ‘yung kita ‘yung parehong upper and lower teeth niya. Umiling-uling si Baekhyun.

“Nagsisi ka ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi,” agad na sagot ni Baekhyun. Nang matapos maglinis, naalala niya ‘yung “kalat” niya sa kama ni Chanyeol. “Ano, uhm, sorry pala. N-natalsikan ‘yung kama mo.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kung saan ‘yung tinuturo ni Baekhyun. May maliit na marka nga ng basa sa gilid ng kama,

“Okay lang ‘yan,” ani Chanyeol, nakatayo na at inaayos ang pagkakatali ng kaniyang shorts. “Natikman ko na nga e, aarte pa ba ako ‘pag dumikit ako diyan?”

Agad na napa-blush si Baekhyun. “E-ewan ko sa’yo!”

“Go change clothes na a. May Listerine din ako rito. Maglilinis pa tayo.”

Oo nga, marami pa silang kailangang linising actual na kalat sa mesa, ‘yung mga pinagkainan at ininom nila. Bad idea ‘yung nagharot sila bago naglinis dahil halos wala nang energy si Baekhyun para kumilos pa. Pero hindi naman niya maikailang masaya siya, kuntento siya. Dito na lang siya kukuha ng lakas. 

Weekend naman, pwede siyang magpagod at magpapagod — in many different ways, of course, isa roon nagawa na nila. Also, kasama naman niya ang pinakamamahal niyang tao sa buong mundo.

—

_**Ngayon** _

That weekend, agad na sinabihan ni Baekhyun ang tatlo na kailangan nilang magkita. Hindi kailangang inuman, ika niya, pero bilang nandoon sina Jongdae at Sehun, hindi pwedeng walang kasamang alak ‘to. Ang sabi lang niya, kailangan niyang makausap ang tatlo patungkol kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya sinabi bakit, tungkol saan, at kahit na paulit-ulit ang pangungulit ni Jongdae, hindi niya dinisclose. Ayaw niyang manghingi at makakuha ng advice — or at least validation and reaffirmation — sa chat, nahihirapan siya. Pwede kasing maging ma-pride siya. Mag-isa siya sa condo, kaharap ang cell phone. Sinong sisigaw? Sinong pipigil? Sinong harapang magsasabi sa kaniya kung ano ang pwede — o dapat — niyang gawin? Kaya mas gusto niyang kaharap ang tatlo, gusto niyang ipamukha sa kaniya kung ano ang direksyon ng susunod niyang gagawin.

“Okay, straight to the agenda,” agad na sabi ni Jongdae nang finally makakuha na sila ng table. Si Junmyeon na ang nag-asikaso ng order nila.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Okay, so nagkita kami ni Chanyeol.”

“Ha?!”

Masyadong napalakas ang boses ng tatlo, napatingin ang halos lahat ng kasama nila sa resto-bar. Agad na napayuko si Jongdae, at nag-sorry si Baekhyun sa lahat ng tumingin sa kanila.

“Hala ‘to? Totoo ba?” This time, pabulong na ang gulat ni Jongdae. Sinundan ito ng bumubulong din na Sehun.

“Seryoso? Anong nangyari? Kelan ‘to? Dali, spill!”

Hindi na rin pinaghintay ni Baekhyun ‘yung excitement ng tatlo. Bilang manghihingi rin naman siya ng payo, wala na siyang pinalagpas na detalye. Sinabi niya kay Sehun na tama ang hinala niyang si kuyang nakita niyang pumasok sa elevator ay si Chanyeol, salamat sa cap na suot niya. Pagkatapos ‘yung pa-yosi, ‘yung pag-asikaso ng mga papeles sa embassy, ‘yung pagbigay ng number, ‘yung imbitasyong makipag-usap kapag handa na siya.

“So ayun,” end ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang kwento. Nagkatinginan ang tatlo na para bang gusto muna nilang i-excuse ang sarili nila sa table at mag-meeting para may coherent silang ire-react.

“Hoy, ano ba,” patuloy ni Baekhyun. “Para namang tanga ‘tong mga ‘to.”

Natawa silang lahat. “E ano bang naisip mong gawin?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Ah, yes, yes,” sunod ni Jongdae. “Sabihin mo sa ’min kung ano’ng naisip mong gawin, tapos we’ll start from there.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun isa-isa ang mga kasama niya, pagkatapos ay tiningnan niya ‘yung bote ng beer sa harap niya. Hindi pa niya ginagalaw. Kinuha niya ito, lumagok ng kaunti, at humingang malalim. _Ano nga ba naisip kong gawin?_ Ang totoo, wala pa siyang masabi kasi hindi niya alam anong dapat gawin. Hindi naman sa hindi niya pa ‘to naisip — ang totoo, ilang gabi na rin ‘tong bumabagabag sa kaniya, pero hindi niya lang talaga sure kung tama ba ang desisyon na gagawin niya. Kaso, ngayon, ayaw naman niyang magmukhang tanga sa harap ng mga kaibigan niya, so heto siya ngayon, on the spot, mag-iisip siya ng isasagot niya.

“Uh,” simula ni Baekhyun. Nakaka-pressure ‘yung tingin ng tatlo sa kaniya. “Well. Ano kasi…”

“Wala ka pang plano ano?” putol ni Jongdae nang matagalan na si Baekhyun at wala na siyang madagdag.

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “I mean, I’ll probably text him in the future?”

“ _In the future_ ,” ulit ni Junmyeon. “Gaano katagal o kalapit ‘yung _future_ na ‘yan?”

Tumango si Sehun in agreement. “I go for texting him the soonest. Ngayon, kung kaya mo,” sabi niya. “Or mamayang gabi. O bukas. Basta ‘wag mo nang ipagpaliban.”

“Okay, for real though,” ani Jongdae. “Like seryoso a, no joke, walang halong asaran o hidden agenda, I agree with Sehun.”

Ang funny lang, isip ni Baekhyun, na Jongdae had to be defensive which was quite expected considering gaanong ma-alaska ang mga kaibigan niya. Pero ramdam naman niya kung gaano ka-sincere ang mga ito, lalo na ngayon.

“I mean, five years mo rin namang hinintay ‘to, ‘di ba?”

Tinapik ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa balikat. Five years. Alam nilang lahat ito, kasi kahit sila parang nag-aabang din. Limang taong paghihintay sa pagkakataong makakuha siya ng maayos na closure. 

“Yeah, more or less,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Pero ‘di ko alam bakit kinakabahan ako.”

For the longest time though, inakala ni Baekhyun na handa siyang sunggaban kahit anong opportunity para makuha ‘to, pero iba pa rin talaga kapag totohanan na, kapag andiyan na ‘yung dapat niyang sunggaban. Wala naman siyang alinlangang makipag-usap, ‘yan sigurado, kaso napaka-uncertain lang din talaga ng hinaharap, baka may mga bagay siyang dapat sabihin na hindi masabi, o kaya’y marinig na hindi siya handang marinig. Hindi naman ito dahil sa hindi pa siya nakaka-move on, nagawa naman na niya, albeit with struggle — mahaba-habang struggle — pero iba pa rin kapag talagang tapos na. Kapag may tuldok. Kapag may conclusion.

“Normal lang naman ‘yun, I guess,” sabi ni Junmyeon, nakangiti. “Imagine, half a decade na walang usap, and minimal na balita lang, tapos biglang ngayon, makakaharap mo na.”

“In fairness kay Chanyeol a, nag-initiate siyang makipag-usap,” sabi ni Sehun.

“After what he did?” biglang singit ni Jongdae. “Aba dapat lang. I mean, Chanyeol’s our friend, pero ‘pag usapang Baekhyun, aba, syempre protect our soft boy at all cost, ganon.” 

Aalma sana siya sa “soft boy” pero naramdaman ni Baekhyun na humigpit ang hawak ni Jongdae sa balikat niya. Napangiti siya. Sobrang thankful siya na napaka-understanding ng mga kaibigan niya.

“If you need help, let us know,” sabi ni Jongdae. Hindi pa rin niya tinatanggal ang pag-akbay niya. “Pero kaya mo ‘yan, alam ko.”

“Para tapos na,” habol ni Sehun.

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Para tapos na.”

Dumating na ang in-order nilang pagkain at dagdag na beer. Pause muna sa drama, kailangan nila ng pampasaya.

Nakahilata si Baekhyun sa kaniyang kama, hawak ang phone. Mahigit isang oras na niya ‘tong hawak, pinag-iisipan kung anong dapat sabihin. Kailangan ba niyang magpaliwanag? O deretsahang sabihin kung kailan siya willing makipagkita? Ilang beses na niyang sinubukang mag-type, pero ilang beses din niya itong dinidelete. Titig lang siya sa bakante niyang screen, tapos madidistract ng kung anu-anong bagay — TV, hugasan, ‘yung natitirang Yakult na hindi pa niya naiinom — to the point na napapansin niyang parang sadya siyang umiiwas. Sana kasi si Chanyeol na lang ‘yung magsabi sa kaniya, but then, wala rin namang sinabi si Baekhyun nang sa kaniya ipasa ‘yung role na mag-sched ng pagkikita nila. At the same time, considering na ang may malaking kasalanan dito ay si Chanyeol, parang tama at polite lang ding hinayaan siya nitong mag-set ng oras na pinaka-okay sa kaniya.

Hay. Nag-type uli siya. Maiksi lang. _Hi Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun ‘to. Are you okay with next week, Saturday, 6PM?_

Huminga siya ng malalim. Hinanap niya sa kaniyang contacts ‘yung number ni Chanyeol. Send na lang ang kulang. Isa pang hingang malalim. Wala naman siyang gagawing mali, pero ‘di pa rin talaga niya mapigilang kabahan. Pinindot niya ‘yung send.

Agad siyang pumunta sa chatroom ng barkada niya at sinabing nag-send na siya ng message.

“Nice! Good luck!” bati ni Jongdae. Nag-send ng heart at hug stickers si Sehun at Junmyeon. Mabuti talagang support group niya ang barkada niya.

Hindi pa tumatagal nang isang minuti mula nang ipadala ni Baekhyun ‘yung text, nakatanggap kaagad siya ng reply. Ramdam niya ‘yung biglang kabog sa dibdib niya nang mag-notify ang phone niya ng “Chanyeol.”

_**Chanyeol** _   
_Yes, free ako niyan. Where though?_

He suggested a cafe na malapit-lapit sa kaniya. Mabilis naman ang reply ni Chanyeol, at walang alinlangang pumayag siya. 

Nakahinga bigla si Baekhyun. It wasn’t as scary, ‘yung pag-text. Ang weird lang sa pakiramdam, ‘yung makita uli ‘yung pangalan ni Chanyeol sa notifications ng phone niya, sa inbox niya. Daming memories na sana pwedeng hindi maalala.

Humilata uli siya sa kama, susubukang matulog nang maaga. May isang linggo pa siya para paghandaan ‘yung Sabado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**6 na taon ang nakararaan** _

Ewan ba ni Baekhyun kung bakit biglang naisipan ni Chanyeol na magplantsa. Ang sabi nito, gusto lang daw niyang ma-experience maging domestic para kay Baekhyun once — isang bagay at least na walang kinalaman sa pagluluto — pero alam nilang dalawa na hindi marunong mag-plantsa si Chanyeol. Kaha heto sila ngayon, naghahandang lumabas para mamili ng bagong jacket dahil nasunog ni Chanyeol ‘yung ginagamit ni Baekhyun sa opisina. 

“I appreciate naman the gesture,” simula ni Baekhyun, halata pa rin ang pagka-irita sa nangyari sa kaniyang tono habang nagbibihis, “pero kasi sana nagsabi ka para naturuan naman kita.”

“Sorry na,” pakiusap ni Chanyeol. Sa halos dalawang taong pagli-live-in nila, ngayon lang talaga siya nag-attempt magplantsa. “Sorry talaga.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa nakasimangot at visibly guilty niyang boyfriend. Hinawakan niya ito sa parehong pisngi at hinalikan sa lips. “Okay na, tara na. Bibili na lang ako ng bago.”

“Sagot ko na ‘yung kalahati kasi ako naman nakasira,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Ay, ang bait naman.”

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ‘yung ilong ni Baekhyun. “Sira, nasira ko gamit mo, siyempre babayaran ko. Kaso, ‘di ko pa sahod so I can pay just half lang muna.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. Honestly, okay lang naman na siya na lang ang magbayad, tutal kung mag-finance sila, sobrang conjugal na, pero siyempre, hindi siya tatanggi sa bawas gastos. “Hay, bakit ang cute mo? Sige, thank you.” Hinalikan niya uli at ngumiti. “Tara na.”

“I love you,” pahabol ni Chanyeol bago sila makalabas ng pintuan. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “Cheesy mo. Love you, too.”

Agad namang nakakuha ng replacement si Baekhyun. Mabuti’t naabutan nila ‘yung sale sa isang clothing store sa High Street kaya naman nakatipid-tipid sila kahit papaano.

“Shit, kung alam ko lang na ganiyan pala kamahal mga jackets, sana hindi na ako nagplantsa,” sabi ni Chanyeol, bitbit ‘yung bag ng binili nila. “Ikaw na magplantsa nito. Promise. Won’t even touch it.”

“Tama lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun, sabay talas ng tingin kay Chanyeol. Hindi madalas magreklamo si Chanyeol pagdating sa mga presyo ng mga bilihin kasi kahit siya may pagka-impulsive din, pero siguro, dala na rin ng guilt na nasira niya ‘yung damit, hindi niya maiwasang mag-comment.

Nag-pout si Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay lumapit at bumulong. “But I can still touch you, right?”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na nasa pwetan niya ‘yung kamay nito, at bila niyang ini-squeeze ‘yung kaliwang pisngi. Agad niyang pinalo ang kamay ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya napigilang matawa. Tumingin siya sa paligid, baka kasi may nakakita, pero mukha namang walang pumansin sa nangyari. “Sira ka talaga. ‘Wag ka ngang humarot dito!”

“Mamaya, pwede?”

This time, kinurot na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa tagiliran. “Kakatapos lang natin kahapon, tapos anniv pa natin next week. Pagpahingain mo naman ako.”

“Ay, hala,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Next week na anniv natin?” Tumigil siya sa paglakad at nagbilang ng dates gamit ang mga daliri. “Hala, oo nga!”

“Don’t tell me nakalimutan mo.”

Mabilis ang pag-iling ni Chanyeol. “Hindi! I noted it pa nga sa planner ko. Just didn’t realize na malapit na pala siya.”

“Mango bravo tayo please?” Request ni Baekhyun with fluttery eyes. Bihira sila mag-dessert kasi pareho silang trying to be fit and healthy, pero mukhang hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol ‘yung pa-cute niya dahil nakatitig ito sa naka-display na cameras sa isang store na nadaanan nila.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko ng instax,” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. Tulad ng sinabi niya, nakatingin siya sa isang instax SQUARE. Ang cute, isip ni Baekhyun, parang Instagram logo ang dating, pero mukhang mahal. Magre-react pa sana siya patungkol sa presyo, at sa tingin pa lang ni Chanyeol, alam na ni Baekhyun kung anong susunod na mangyayari. Agad niyang inabot ang kamay nito, pero bago pa man niya mabuka ang bibig niya, imbis na si Chanyeol ang mahila niya, siya ang nahila papaloob ng tindahan.

“Hoy, Park Chanyeol—”

Hindi siya pinakinggan nito. “Miss,” tawag niya sa staff. “Magkano po ‘yung naka-display na instax SQUARE, the gray one. SQ6 ata siya.”

“7,759 po.” sagot ni ate.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Hinila niya uli ‘yung kamay ni Chanyeol para pansinin siya nito at bumulong. “Huy, Chanyeol, ang mahal!” 

“Sige na, pang-anniv. Gift na natin sa sarili natin,” sagot ni Chanyeol, nakangiti at excited.

“Hindi naman kailangang ganiyan kamahal!”

Nag-pout uli si Chanyeol. “Please? Ika-card ko naman, and I’ll call the bank so pwede installment.”

“Chanyeol,” tawag ni Baekhyun na para bang nanay na sumasaway sa anak.

“Please? Please?” Naka-pray gesture na si Chanyeol. “I’ll do anything you want until...uhm, anniv? Until anniv. Just let me have this. Please?”

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. It’s not that hindi nila afford ‘yung mga ganitong bagay, pero siyempre, iba rin maging wais sa pera. But then, sabagay, wala siyang maalalang binili si Chanyeol para sa sarili niya for at least the past three months. Siguro pwede na niyang pagbigyan ‘tong impulsive buying na ‘to. “Fine, fine.”

Mabilis na lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Yes! Thank you! I love you, sobra.”

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun pero nangingiti.

Lumabas sila ng store na sobrang saya at excited ni Chanyeol. Sa sobrang excited, hindi na siya nakapaghintay na maka-uwi, umupo muna siya sa bakanteng part ng concrete benches at nagsimulang i-setup ‘yung instax niya. Hindi naman siya pinigilan ni Baekhyun. Maaga pa naman.

“Gusto mo milk tea?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang mapansing malapit lang sila sa isang milk tea store. Walang imik na tumango si Chanyeol. Okay, sige, iiwan muna niya ito sa kaniyang bagong paborito. Mabuti’t maiksi ang pila sa tindahan. Siguro, by the time na makuha na niya ‘yung order nila, all set na si Chanyeol at pwede na siyang mag-ubos ng instax films. 

Dalawang maliit na wintermelon ang dala ni Baekhyun nang makabalik siya sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti, parehong set ng ngipin nakalabas. Masyado siyang masaya. Napapa-iiling habang nangingiti si Baekhyun nang biglang iangat ni Chanyeol ‘yung camera at walang pasabing kinuhaan siya ng picture.

“Hoy!” Nagmadaling lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nilapag sa tabi nila ‘yung milk tea. Too late na dahil may lumalabas nang picture sa camera. “Hala, ano ba ‘yan? Nakakainis naman ‘to.”

“Bakit? Test lang naman,” sabi ni Chanyeol, halatang nang-aasar. Kinuha niya ‘yung film at hinintay na luminaw ‘yung picture. Unti-unting lumalabas ‘yung figure ni Baekhyun na may hawak na milk tea sa parehong kamay. Ang tagal nung mukha — ‘yung inaabangan nila pareho dahil nga sobrang candid at wala man lang warning — pero nang maging malinaw na ito, hindi naman pangit ‘yung kinalabasan. Ang cute pa nga kasi nakangiti siya at nakatitig sa mismong camera.

“See? See! Cute ‘di ba?” proud na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ang cute mo. Ganda ng una kong kuha ‘no?’

“Ewan ko sa 'yo.” Hindi na pumalag pa si Baekhyun kasi tama namang decent ‘yung lumabas na photo. Kahit siya natuwa naman kahit papano. “O, milk tea mo.” Inabot niya ‘yung isang cup na agad namang kinuha ni Chanyeol.

Tumambay muna sila saglit, pang-relax lang. Presko ‘yung simoy ng hangin, at bihira lang din naman silang lumabas. Wala man silang sinasabi, parang nagkakasundo ang mga tinginan nilang huwag muna agad umuwi. Enjoyin muna nila ‘tong free time nila. Chill lang na kwentuhan, pinapanood ‘yung mga dumadaang mga tao, mga naglalarong mga bata, at nagpe-pet ng mga panaka-nakang asong nilalakad ng kanilang mga amo. Paminsan-minsa’y kinukuhaan din ni Chanyeol ng picture ang mga ‘to. Kahit ‘yung mga pusa ng BGC na naglalambingan malapit sa kanila, ‘di nakalampas sa instax niya.

Tahimik nilang inuubos ‘yung milk tea nila nang mapansin ni Baekhyun na nakayuko ang boyfriend niya, may hawak na ballpen, at parang may sinusulat sa likod ng kaniyang mga polaroid shots. Tiningnan niya ng maigi kung anong ginagawa nito. Hindi pala siya exactly nagsusulat — nagdo-drawing pala siya ng stars sa bottom-right corner, dalawang star sa kada polaroid.

“Ano ‘yan, bakit star?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Wala lang,” ani Chanyeol. “Kasi ‘di ba, ‘yung Korean ng star, _byeol_.”

“O, ano naman?”

“Luh, slow. Akala ko ba cum laude ka?”

“Sira ulo,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ano nga kasi? Ayokong mag-isip ngayon.”

Tumawa rin si Chanyeol. “Byeol. B, ikaw. Baekhyun. Tapos ako, Yeol. Chanyeol. Byeol.”

“Aaaaah!” ani Baekhyun. “Nice, pa-witty.”

“Cute ‘di ba?”

“Cheesy.”

“Ayaw mo?” Ayan na naman ‘yung pa-pout ni Chanyeol. Napapadalas ‘yung ganito niya, at kahit ilang beses na niyang ginagawa ‘to, parang ‘di nasasanay si Baekhyun.

“Gusto,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Corny saka cheesy naman talaga, pero sino bang hindi nagiging corny kapag in love?

Binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng isang malaking ngiti.

Nagmamadaling pumasok si Baekhyun ng unit, hawak ang isang box ng mango bravo cake sa isang kamay. Mabuti’t nakaiwas agad siya sa Friday traffic at kahit papaano ay maaga-aga siyang nakauwi (for a Friday, that is). Gusto sana niyang i-surprise si Chanyeol sa dala niyang cake, pero nang buksan niya ang pinto, mukhang siya ‘yung mas nasorpresa.

Dim ang lighting, at may fairy lights lang na nakasabit paikot sa kisame nila. Naka-setup ‘yung mesa nila na para bang pang-restaurant, kumpleto with (fake na de bateryang) candles and wine. Sa gitna, merong isang mababaw na vase ng dalawang rose. May naka-ready ring dalawang set ng kubyertos, may katabing tig-isang wine glass pa, at amoy ni Baekhyun ‘yung kaluluto lang na pagkain sa kusina. 

Pakatapos ay sumilip si Chanyeol, naka-polo shirt at jeans, tapos naka-ayos ang buhok na para bang magpo-prom. “Uy, you’re here.”

“Hinanda mo ‘to?” tanong ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa naabutan. Sobrang cliche, pero dahil unang beses pa niya ‘tong mae-experience, hindi niya mapigilang matuwa at kiligin ng sobra.

Um-oo si Chanyeol, proud at halatang masaya sa nakikitang pagkabigla ni Baekhyun. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, sobra.” Nagsisimula nang mangiti si Baekhyun. “Nahiya naman ‘yung mango bravo ko.” Nilapag niya ‘yung box sa bakanteng parte ng mesa.

“Ay! Yes!” biglang bulalas ni Chanyeol. “Sabi na may nakalimutan ako e! Thank you!”

Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun, hinawakan sa parehong pisngi, at hinalikan sa labi. “Happy anniversary.”

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. “Happy anniversary.”

“Gusto mo bang magpahinga muna?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Umiling-iling si Baekhyun. Masyado siyang masaya at excited para maramdaman ‘yung pagod. Hindi rin naman marami ang workload niya kanina kaya hindi masyadong naprito ang kaniyang brain cells. Ready siya para sa okasyon ngayon. Sobrang ready buong araw na niya ‘tong pinaghandaan.

“So, should we eat?”

Umiling uli si Baekhyun, sabay ng isang malamang ngiti. Lumapit siya at hinalikan si Chanyeol, walang pagpipigil, deretso bibig at dila. Hinawakan pa niya sa kwelyo para lalo silang magkalapit, at sinigurado niya mararamdaman ni Chanyeol ‘yung namumuong paninigas sa kaniyang pantalon.

“Ibang kainan muna, pwede?” 

Medyo nagulat si Chanyeol pero agad naman siyang naka-recover rito. “So, ito ba ‘yung pinrepare mo?” Gumapang ang kamay niya sa likuran ni Baekhyun hanggang sa umabot ito sa pwetan, sabay squeeze sa isa sa mga pisngi nito. Of course, Baekhyun prepared — he fasted, he cleaned, and now he gotta get and give what they deserve tonight.

“Uhm,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Remember ‘yung sabi mo a few days ago, nung bumili tayo ng instax?”

“What about it?”

“That you’d do anything for me hanggang ngayong anniv?”

Saglit na napaisip si Chanyeol. “Yeah. Now that I think about it, wala ka pang hinihinging favor.”

“Pwede ko na ba siyang i-request ngayon?”

Nakaramdam na si Chanyeol, halata sa nae-excite niyang ngiti. “Ano ‘yun?”

“Can...we be a bit...experimental?”

_Experimental_ , if not kinky. Agad na in-explain ni Baekhyun kung anong gusto niyang mangyari, dahil ayaw naman niyang gawin ‘to kung ayaw rin naman ni Chanyeol. Pero nang pumayag ito 100%, hindi nakapagpigil at halos umapaw ang libog ni Baekhyun sa buong katawan. Agad niyang nilabas ang dalawang pares ng handcuffs at isang cock ring sa kaniyang bag. Napalunok si Chanyeol nang makita niya ‘to, not of fear but of excitement din.

“B-but what about the food?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Surprisingly, he didn’t sound disappointed.

“Let’s just microwave it later,” agad na sabi ni Baekhyun. It’s carbonara, his favorite, pero kaya niyang paghintayin ang kaniyang sikmura. 

Nagkangitian sila bago muling naghalikan. Agad hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pabalik ng kwarto, at sabay silang bumagsak sa kama.

“Should I take off my clothes now?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Pumwesto siya sa ibabaw ng kama, nakasandal sa headboard. Pumatong si Baekhyun sa kaniya at mapanuksong idiniin at iginiling ang sarili sa halata nang namumuong paninigas sa kaniyang pantalon.

“Ah, fuck, stop teasing,” ungol ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya uli si Baekhyun.

“No, ako na bahala,” ngisi ni Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ‘yung kanang wrist ni Chanyeol at hinila ito para ma-stretch ang braso, at sinundan ng pagposas nito sa isa sa mga railing ng headboard.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim. “Okay then, _sir_ ,” sabi niya as soon as mag-click ‘yung handcuff.

Umiling si Baekhyun. “I’ll make you feel so good you’ll beg.”

“Make me, then.” Nagmamaangas si Chanyeol, which Baekhyun liked. At this point, parehong kamay na niya ang nakaposas.

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun at hinalikan si Chanyeol. “I definitely will.”

Mahigit isang oras ang nakalipas, magkatabi silang dalawa ngayon sa kama, parehong hubo’t hubad. Hawak ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at pinapahiran ng liniment ang wrist nito. Nagmarka ng kaunti ‘yung posas, masyado kasing ginalingan ni Baekhyun. 

Tulad nga ng sinabi niya, nagmakaawa si Chanyeol habang paulit-ulit na sinasakyan siya ni Baekhyun. Tuwing nararamdaman niyang malapit na siya, biglang tatayo si Baekhyun at hahayaan ang kaniyang naninikip nang alaga — salamat sa cock ring — na halos ika-baliw ni Chanyeol. Pinaulit-ulit ito ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa nagmamakaawa na ang boyfriend niya na tanggalin ang ring at hayaan na siyang labasan. Sa huling sakay ni Baekhyun, naramdaman na rin niyang malapit na siya. Sa pagka-daks ba naman ni Chanyeol, halos lagi nitong nasasaktong tamaan ang pinaka-sensitive spots ng kaniyang kaloob-looban. 

Laking pasasalamat ni Chanyeol nang sa wakas tanggalin na ni Baekhyun hindi lang ang ring kundi pati ‘yung mga posas. Agad niyang hinawakan si Baekhyun sa bewang, at bumilis ang kaniyang paggalaw. Sabay sa sunod-sunod na pag-ungol ni Baekhyun ay ang malakas na garalgal niya nang agad siyang labasan. Ilang saglit pa, kasunod ng mabilis na pagsalsal ay nilabasan na rin si Baekhyun.

“Masakit pa ba?” worried na tanong ni Baekhyun. Himas-himas pa rin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi na. Nahila ko lang masyado. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Sure a?”

“Sure.” Lumapit siya at nag-peck sa labi ni Baekhyun. “Ulitin natin ‘to next time.”

“Did you like it?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that much before,” ani Chanyeol, himas-himas ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. “Grabe, wild natin.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Never ko siya naisip actually until a few days ago.”

“Well, I’m glad naisip mo siya. Nag-enjoy ako.”

Nagtaas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Really? Kahit halos maiyak ka na just so you can cum?”

“That’s part of the thrill!” Kinurot ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa hita. Pareho silang nagtawanan. “Should we eat?”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Ngayong all set na ulit ang kaniyang kalamnan, handa na ulit siyang lagyan ng laman ang tiyan niya. 

They took a quick wash first, na nahaluan pa ng panandaliang make out session, at nagbihis. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa balikat at ginuide sa hapag. Hinila niya pa nang marahan ang upuan at pina-upo si Baekhyun with exaggerated gestures, making fun of him being a “gentleman.” 

Tahimik na nag-abang si Baekhyun habang hinahanda ni Chanyeol sa dalawang plato ang dinner nila, pero hindi rin naman matagal ang hinintay niya. Nang ilapag ni Chanyeol ang plato sa kanilang pwesto, agad na tumunog ang tiyan ni Baekhyun. Sa amoy at itsura pa lang ng carbonara, halatang pinagbuhusan ni Chanyeol ng oras at effort ang pagkakaluto nito.

“Wait.” Biglang napaisip si Baekhyun. “Pumasok ka ba today?”

“Half day,” agad na sagot ni Chanyeol. “First leave ko ‘yung ngayon a. Kaya dapat matuwa ka.”

“Grabe, effort a,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero oo naman, siyempre masaya ako.”

“Ay teka!” Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol at dumeretso sa kwarto. May konting kaluskos, at pagkatapos ay bumalik ito na dala ang kaniyang instax. “Kelangan picture-an!”

At kahit gutom na talaga si Baekhyun, pinagbigyan na niya ang boyfriend niyang kuhaan ng picture ‘yung pagkain nila. Pati ‘yung table setting at siyempre pati na rin si Baekhyun. Maganda nga naman ang gabing ito, so dapat ma-immortalize.

“Okay na?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na may hawak nang apat na polaroid shots. 

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol, halatang kuntento. “Pramis. Okay na. Let’s eat!”

“I love you.” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “I love you, too.”

Lunes after work nang maabutan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa condo, naka-upo sa kama, mapula at namumugto ang mga mata. Mabilis na nilapag ni Baekhyun ang bag niya at pinuntahan ang boyfriend.

“Bakit? Anong problema?” 

Sa pag-upo pa lang ni Baekhyun sa kama, agad siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol at muling humagulgol. Ngayon lang niya nakitang umiyak nang ganito ang boyfriend niya. Hinimas-himas niya ang bumbunan at likod nito.

“Anong nangyari?”

“S-si dad,” sagot ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na umiiyak. Sa pag-iyak nito, nage-expect na si Baekhyun ng pinakamasamang balita. “He’s in the ICU right now. I’m scared.”

There was a tiny bit of relief na it wasn’t what he was expecting, pero hindi pa rin ito magandang balita. Alam ni Baekhyun na may sakit ang tatay ni Chanyeol, pero ang mahirap ay si Chanyeol lang ang nasa Pilipinas. Buong pamilya niya ay nasa Canada — parehong magulang, nag-iisa niyang ate, at ang asawa at anak nito. Siya lang ang wala sa tabi ng tatay niyang ngayon ay kritikal ang kundisyon.

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na maiyak din habang dinadamayan si Chanyeol. Ang sakit din para sa kaniya na makita siyang ganito. Wala ibang masabi si Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang sabihing magiging okay rin ang lahat dahil hindi pa niya alam ang tunay na kundisyon ng tatay ni Chanyeol. Ang alam lang niya ay nasa ICU ito, ibig sabihin ay kritikal siya ngayon.

Hanggang yakap, mahigpit na yakap, lang ang kaya niyang maibigay ngayon.

Hindi naging madali ang gabing iyon para sa kanila. Paputol-putol ang tulog ni Chanyeol. Sa tuwing inaakala ni Baekhyun na mahimbing na ito, bigla itong magigising, either titingin sa phone at naga-abang ng message galing sa kaniyang pamilya, umiiyak ito. 

Kahit may pasok si Baekhyun kinabukasan, hindi rin niya magawang makatulog. Sa halos buong magdamag na mulat ang mga mata niya, inuubos niya ang oras niya habang nagbabasa na lang ng libro, titigil lang tuwing magigising o maaalimpungatan si Chanyeol, yayakapin at pahihimbingin. Tumingin siya sa orasan. Lagpas a las tres na. Huminga siya ng malalim at inabot ang noo ni Chanyeol sabay hawi ng magulo nitong buhok. Mukhang napagod na ito kakaiyak at kakahintay.

Nagdesisyon si Baekhyun na subukang bumalik sa pagkakatulog. Inabot niya ang isa sa mga polaroids na nakakalat sa katabing mesa at ginawang bookmark sa binabasang libro bago bumalik sa pagkakahiga. Huminga siya ng malalim. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol at ipinikit ang mga mata.

Gusto sanang um-absent ni Baekhyun ngayon sa dalawang rason: una, sobrang puyat siya, at pangalawa, gusto niyang samahan muna si Chanyeol. Pero hindi pwede dahil meron siyang event na kailangang attend-an. Niyakap niya uli nang mahigipit si Chanyeol, kahit papaano ay nahimasmasan nang mabalitaang stable na ang lagay ng kaniyang tatay, although close monitoring pa rin ang mga doktor dito. Sinigurado naman ni Chanyeol na he felt better knowing na mas okay na ang lagay ng tatay niya, kaya’t pinilit din niya si Baekhyun na pumasok na.

Regular na kinukumusta ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kahit nasa opisina na ‘to, sinisigurong pati siya ay updated sa nangyayari sa tatay niya. Habang lumilipas ang araw, wala naman na silang natatanggap na masamang balita. Kahit papaano ay nakahinga sila ng maluwag ngayon.

Sinigurado ni Baekhyun na uuwi siya kaagad as soon as pumatak ang a las singko, at ginawa nga niya ito. Hindi muna siya tumanggap ng OT work, at kinagat naman ng kaniyang boss ‘yung excuse niyang may emergency sa bahay. Saktong nagliligpit na siya ng gamit nang makatanggap ng dalawang message galing kay Chanyeol.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_pauwi ka na ba?_

_**Chanyeol** _   
_uwi ka kaagad a?_

Nagreply si Baekhyun as soon as makalabas siya ng elevator.

_pauwi na. kakalabas lang ng elevator. anong meron?_

Mabuti’t maaga siyang nakalabas. Hindi pa ganoon kahaba ‘yung pila sa bus.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_basta pagdating mo! may kelangan lang tayo pag-usapan_

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun mapa-isip. Anxiety-inducing ‘yung mga ganitong text message e, pero dahil boyfriend naman niya ‘to, he felt more curious than anxious. Makakasakay naman agad siya sa unang bus. He’d be home in less than thirty minutes.

Nang makarating, naabutan niya si Chanyeol na nagluluto ng dinner. Sobrang mas okay na ang hitsura niya ngayon kumpara sa kahapon. Mukhang napalagay na ang loob niya dahil hanggang ngayon, wala silang natatanggap na masamang balita. Nabawasan ‘yung anxiety ni Baekhyun.

“Hi,” bati niya. “Adobo?”

“Yup,” sagot ni Chanyeol, nakangiti. “Tinatamad ako magluto e.”

Wala namang reklamo si Baekhyun. Masarap naman laging magluto si Chanyeol. “Ano pala pag-uusapan natin?’

“Ah.” Biglang nagbago ‘yung mukha ni Chanyeol. Nabawasan ‘yung ngiti, at mabilis ang pag-iwas niya ng tingin kay Baekhyun. Pareho silang biglang kinabahan. “Uhm, mamaya. Sa dinner? Malapit na ‘to matapos.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun, pinipilit ‘wag mag-isip ng masama kahit hindi siya mapakali. Dumeretso siya sa kwarto, nagpalit ng damit, at dinistract ang sarili sa pagsalit-salit sa iba’t-ibang social media. Nang marinig niyang naglalagay na ng plato si Chanyeol sa mesa, saka lang siya lumabas.

“Bango a,” ani Baekhyun. “Amoy matamis.”

“Ayaw mo ng maasim na adobo e. Kain na,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Hinila niya ‘yung isang silya at umupo. Sumunod si Baekhyun.

Hindi na rin makapaghintay si Baekhyun. Gusto na niyang malaman ‘yung gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol. “So, ano ‘yung sasabihin mo?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, pero halata sa mabigat niyang paghinga na hindi okay ang paparating na balita. Akala ni Baekhyun ay hinanda na niya ang sarili niya sa kung ano mang parating, pero pakiramdam niya ay mawawalan siya ng ganang kumain.

“Pinapapunta nila akong Canada.”

Agad na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Ha?”

Inabot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ‘yung plato ng kanin, pero nilapag muna ito ni Baekhyun sa tabi. Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol para magpaliwanag.

“Mukhang matatagalan daw sila sa ospital dahil kay dad,” simula niya. Halata ang lungkot sa tono niya. “And nag-request siya na kung pwede, everyone in the family, nandun.”

Not as bad as Baekhyun expected, sa totoo lang, at wala naman siyang reklamo — sa ngayon. Although nalulungkot na agad siya sa idea na kailangan nilang pansamantalang magkahiwalay ni Chanyeol. Kaya na niyang kumain. “Gaano katagal?”

“At least three months daw.”

“Kelan?”

“Should be there by next month. Kukuha pa ako visa.”

Sinundan ni Baekhyun ng isang buntong-hininga ang kaniyang pagtango. Three months. Kaya naman ‘yan. Ngumiti siya. “Okay! Hoy, pasalubungan mo ako a?”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol, medyo gulat, at kumurap-kurap. “You’re not sad?”

“I mean,” simula ni Baekhyun habang kumukuha ng kanin. “Oo, sad, pero kasi babalik ka naman. Also, wala naman ako reklamo kasi it’s for your dad. If it will help him recover faster, why not?”

“I know, kaso three months in Canada.” Nag-pout si Chanyeol. “Three months kitang ‘di kasama.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Sobra.” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero basta pasalubungan mo talaga ako!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Oo naman.”

Pareho na silang nakangiti. Tatlong buwan. Ito ang magiging unang beses na magkakahiwalay sila ng ganito katagal. Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi madali ang long-distance relationship, base sa mga naririnig at nababasa niya, pero malaki naman ang tiwala niya kay Chanyeol, at ganun din naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Sana lang ay ‘wag nila masyadong ma-miss ang isa’t isa.

“Baekhyun,” simula ni Chanyeol. “Favor.”

“Ano?”

“Pwede bang twice a week na?”

Hindi ito agad na-get ni Baekhyun. “Na ano?”

“Well kasi.” May pahabang tono sa pananalita ni Chanyeol. “I’ll be leaving in a month. Pwede bang lubusin na natin?”

“‘Yung ano nga?”

“‘Yung time na magkasama tayo?”

“Yeah.” Nagsisimula nang mag-blush si Chanyeol. “The things we do in bed.”

Mabuti na lang at nalunok na ni Baekhyun ‘yung nginunguya niya kundi nabugahan niya ng kanin si Chanyeol. Twice a week na sex. Natigilan siya run. Kaya ba niya? Well, hindi naman kailangang penetrative so baka kayang magawan ng paraan. Also, oo nga, may mga bagay silang gustong i-try na baka matagalan pa bago mangyari, kaya siguro tama ngang lubusin na nila ‘yung isang buwan. Pagkatapos niyan, sa susunod na tatlong buwan, kaniya-kaniyang kamay muna ang karamay nila.

“Grabe, twice a week. Daming energy a,” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“If ayaw mo—”

“Go lang.”

“Talaga?”

“Oo. Gusto mo mamaya e.”

“Shut up. Walang bawian!”

Nginitian ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pagkatapos ay inabot ng kaniyang paa ang binti nito, kinakalabit ng mga daliri. Hindi siya typically humaharot sa hapagkainan, pero kung sabi ni Chanyeol walang bawian, wala talagang bawian. Mukhang mapapasubo si Baekhyun ngayong gabi — figuratively at literally.

—

_**Ngayon** _

Naunang dumating si Baekhyun, ten minutes early. Una, wala naman siyang gagawin sa bahay. Pangalawa, masyado siyang nadala ng anxiety kaya’t mas pinili na niyang pumunta sa meeting place at doon mag-ubos ng brain energy. Hindi nga niya rin sure bakit ba nagpaka-presentable siya, with button-downs and ‘yung pinakabago niyang biniling pantalon, pero okay na rin kesa magmukhang busabos. He needed — and had to — look like he’s the better person ngayon. Whether that’s pride o hindi, hindi niya na ‘to masyadong pinag-isipan.

Kada chime ng pintuan, tumitingin si Baekhyun, nag-aabang. Pumwesto siya sa dulo kaya hindi siya madaling makikita ni Chanyeol, pero siya madali niyang makikita ‘to. Sa tangkad ba naman nun. True enough, nang dumating si Chanyeol, takaw-pansin ang tangkad nito. Agad inangat ni Baekhyun ‘yung kamay niya na agad naman ding nakita ni Chanyeol.

“Hi,” bati nito, isang nahihiyang ngiti. “Sorry natagalan. Had to look for parking.”

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“How are you?” It’s obvious na Chanyeol’s trying his best to make the situation feel a little less awkward. ‘Di pa rin nagbabago. Mood-maker pa rin.

“Ayos lang. Busy sa work,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Sinubukan naman niyang maging engaging, pero hindi pa rin madali.

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “Uhm, um-order ka na?”

“Not yet.”

“What do you want? Ako na—”

“Ah no! No,” putol ni Baekhyun. “Don’t buy me anything. I’m good. Kumain ako sa bahay.”

Halata sa pagbuka ng bibig ni Chanyeol na ipilit pa sana niyang ibili si Baekhyun ng kahit ano, kahit drinks lang man, pero madiin ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun. Tumango-tango siya at tahimik na pumunta sa cashier para bumili.

Ang tense bigla, parang ang bigat ng hangin. It’s so weird na five years ago, ito ‘yung parehong taong lagi niyang inuuwian, kayakap, kasabay kumain, at kasabay matulog araw-araw. Ngayon, kahit na halos walang nagbago sa hitsura, kilos, manners, pananamit, sobrang distant na ng pakiramdam niya. Ibang tao na ‘yung kaharap niya. Hindi na niya ‘to kilala.

Mukhang natagalan si Chanyeol sa pila. Marami atang ino-order ‘yung nasa unahan niya. Habang naghihintay, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapansin ang unti-unting pagdami ng tao sa cafe. Pa-isa-isa ang dating, pero halos walang umaalis. Napupuno lang ng tao ang mga una’y bakanteng upuan. Kada tunog ng chimes, napapatingin si Baekhyun sa pintuan, pagkatapos ay kay Chanyeol. Kahit siya mismo, nahahalata na ang pagka-puno ng cafe.

Nang makabalik si Chanyeol sa kanilang mesa, may bitbit na itong cup ng kape. “Uhm,” simula niya. “Ang dami nang tao.”

Nakahalata na nga siya.

“Okay lang ba kung lumipat tayo?” Sakto sa tanong ni Baekhyun ay ang biglang pagkulog. Pareho silang napatingin sa labas. Makulimlim, ang layo sa parang kanina lang ay maaliwalas na panahon.

“Okay lang. A resto maybe? Early dinner, saka less tao,” suggest ni Chanyeol. Bilang may sense naman ang sinabi niya, agad na pumayag si Baekhyun.

“Uhm, wala pala akong dalang kotse,” ani Baekhyun habang palabas, medyo nahihiya.

“It’s okay. ‘Di naman malayo ‘yung parking,” sagot ni Chanyeol. 

True enough, hindi nga ganun kalayo ‘yung pinag-parkingan niya. Sinubukan naman nilang magkumustahan nang normal, small talk kumbaga, habang papunta run, pero isang tanong isang sagot lang ang nagiging usapan nila.

Umaambon-ambon na nang makarating sila sa kotse, at bago pa ito lumakas, mabilis silang pumasok rito. Pero saktong-sakto sa pag-upo nila pareho ay ang biglang buhos ng ulan. Sinundan ito ng kidlat na parehong gumulat sa kanila, na agad ding sinundan ng isang dagundong ng kulog. Pareho silang nagkatinginan, para bang tahimik na sinabihan nag isa’t isa na “Buti na lang nasa loob na tayo.” Wala sanang problema dahil hindi sila basa, kaso sobrang lakas ng ulan pakiramdam nila batong yelo na ang bumabagsak sa bubong ng parking.

“May bagyo ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol, hindi pa nagsi-seatbelt.

Nag-shrug si Baekhyun. “Ewan, wala naman ata?”

“Ang lakas naman nitong ulan.”

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. Sobrang diyahe naman ng nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. “Are you okay driving ba sa ganitong ulan?”

“Uhm, honestly,” simulang sagot ni Chanyeol. “Hindi. Also, still not too familiar with Manila’s roads. Dami nang nagbago.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Oo nga, five years. Dami na ngang nagbago.

“Guess we’re stuck here,” ani Baekhyun. Hindi niya sadyang magtunog sarcastic, pero late na bago niya ma-realize na iba ang tono ng pagkakasabi niya.

“Sorry,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“No, no.” Mabilis ang pag-iling ni Baekhyun. “It’s...not supposed to sound sarcastic.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at walang ibang sinabi.

Sinubukan nilang maghintay muna, patilain ang ulan, iniisip nila na baka microburst lang ito, pero limang minuto na ang dumaan at wala silang nakikitang senyales na hihina ito anytime soon. At this point, malamang baha na sa kalsadang dadaanan nila, at mukhang totoong dito lang muna sila sa parking hanggang sa maging manageable ang ulit ang ulan.

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. As much as he wanted to talk somewhere else, ‘yung mas okay-okay na lugar, ayaw naman na niyang patagalin ‘yung anxiety niya — o nilang dalawa. Kanina pa sila magkasama pero walang nagbabalak sa kanilang magsimula sa point kung bakit sila nagkita. Tutal, silang dalawa na lang naman ang magkasama, walang iba, siguro, ito ‘yung paraan ng tadhana para makapag-usap sila ng maayos, walang istorbo.

“Should we talk here na lang?” tanong ni Baekhyun, although it was less of an actual question and more of a suggestion.

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol na parang hindi sigurado, pero agad din niyang na-realize na they might as well get straight to the purpose of their meet-up, tutal, stranded naman sila sa ulan. “I guess. Sige.”

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso. Hindi niya alam saan magsisimula ang usapang ito, kaya kinakabahan din siya sa kung paano siya magre-react.

“I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry_. Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, blangko ang mukha. Gusto niyang linawin kung para saan ang sorry na ‘to. Nang wala siyang sabihin, nakuha na ni Chanyeol kung anong gusto ni Baekhyun mangyari. Isa pang mabigat na paghinga.

“Sorry, for what I did,” patuloy niya. Nakatingin lang siya sa manibela. “I was a horrible person for breaking up with you, and I know I said sorry before, pero I want to say it again. I’m really sorry.”

Hindi na nabigla si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ang totoo, inaasahan na niya ‘to. Para saan pa’t nagkita sila kung hindi lang din nila pag-uusapan ‘yung nakaraan. Ang mahirap lang, hindi niya mapigilan na alalahanin ang mga nangyari. Suddenly, ang bigat uli sa pakiramdam, para bang dinadaganan siya ng tone-toneladang bakal sa dibdib. Huminga siya ng malalim.

As much as paulit-ulit niyang sabihin sa sarili — at sa kaniyang mga kaibigan — na naka-move on na siya, ang totoo, hindi pa rin niya mabitaw-bitawan ‘yung sakit. Alam niya ‘to, na pansamantalang humupa lang ang lahat ng inis, galit, at lungkot na tinatago niya, pero ang totoo, out of sight, out of mind lang ata ang nangyari. Nabawasan siguro ng kaunti kahit papaano, pero hindi pa rin talaga ito nawawala. At ngayong kaharap na niya si Chanyeol, unti-unti niya itong nararamdaman uli.

“Give me time to accept that apology,” ani Baekhyun.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “I know, I understand—”

“Yeah,” biglang putol ni Baekhyun. “Actually, hindi ko sure if you really understand.”

Agad na nawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Yumuko siya at tumingin sa manibela.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Kahit nalilito siya sa halo-halong nararamdaman, ayaw niyang magpadala sa emosyon. “You _left_ me.”

“I’m...I’m really sorry, Baekhyun.”

“I wonder if you really know kung gaano kasakit 'yung ginawa mo. When we broke up, araw-araw na sinasabi ko sa sarili ko, I'll make you feel what you made me feel when you left me. I was that mad, pero I've always reminded myself na I should always be the better person, kahit na galit ako.”

Nagpipigil na ng luha si Baekhyun, totally not expecting himself na dere-deretsong magsalita. Kinagat niya ang labi niya at bumuntong hininga bago nagpatuloy.

"It's hard you know, lalo na't we’re here, talking for the first time after half a decade. It’s...it’s difficult, 'cause there's just a thin line between blaming you and blaming your actions."

Pareho silang hindi nakatingin sa isa’t isa, si Baekhyun nakayuko, habang si Chanyeol, nakatitig pa rin sa manibela. Kalmado siya, tahimik, pero halata sa kaniyang seryosong mukha na ina-absorb niya ‘yung mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“I..don’t have anything else to say,” pabulong na simula ni Chanyeol. “I’m just really sorry.”

Sa utak ni Baekhyun, ang dami niyang gustong sabihin, pero masyado itong magulo. Hindi nakakatulong ‘yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, at ‘yung adrenaline rush dala ng sitwasyon — at ‘yung fact na ‘yung pinaka-puntong gusto niyang maiparating, nasabi niya. 

Tumingin siya sa labas. Malakas pa ang ulan, pero hindi na tulad ng kanina. Kung gugustuhin nilang umalis na, pwede na ngayon.

“I feel like there are still a lot of things you want to tell me,” ani Chanyeol. Sa pagkakasabi niya, it’s as if willingly bininibigay niya ang sarili niya as a free punching bag right now. Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung na-appreciate niya ito, pero hindi niya masyadong gusto ‘yung feeling na parang handa si Chanyeol, tapos siya hindi. But he couldn’t blame Chanyeol, could he?

Nanatiling nakatingin sa labas ng bintana si Baekhyun. “Ang dami, Chanyeol. Hindi ko lang alam saan magsisimula.”

“I know you’re mad at me,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “But I’ll wait for the day na finally, you can forgive me.”

Walang imik si Baekhyun, mahigpit ang kapit sa kaniyang parehong tuhod. Balang araw, kailangan din naman niyang pakawalan ‘tong galit, alam niya ‘yon. Pero hindi ito ‘yung araw na ‘yon.

“Pwede mo ba akong ihatid sa condo ko?” Nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun.

“Sure, sure. No problem,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Agad niyang ini-start ang kotse.

Sinabi ni Baekhyun kung saan siya nakatira. Hindi naman ito masyadong malayo sa kung nasaan sila, pero bilang nasa kotse na rin siya, might as well magpahatid na siya. Sounds petty, pero kahit sa gas lang man, makaganti siya.

Walang nagsalita sa kanila buong ride. Mga sampung minuto lang naman ito, pero alam ni Baekhyun na para sa kanilang dalawa, ito na ang pinakamahabang sampung minuto sa buhay nila so far. Nang makita ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang building, suddenly, kating kati na siyang makababa ng sasakyan.

Tumigil ang kotse sa gilid ng kalsada, just a few meters away sa entrance.

“May payong ako sa likod. You can borrow—”

“No, no.” Mabilis ang pagtanggi ni Baekhyun. “Pwede ko namang takbuhin. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun,” tawag ni Chanyeol. Naka-akma nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng kotse nang tawagin siya. Wala siyang sinabi, tumingin lang ng deretso kay Chanyeol.

“Can we meet again? Kahit kailan mo gusto,” mahinang patuloy ni Chanyeol.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Ang totoo, kung susundin lang ang nararamdaman niya right at that moment, tatanggihan niya. Ang dami lang kasing bumabalik na ayaw na niyang balikan. Pero kahit hindi man niya kayang ihanda ang mga salitang gusto niyang sabihin, ginawa naman niya ang makakaya niya para ihanda ang sarili at matutong kontrolin ang emosyon, na sa tuwing madadala siya sa biglang agos nito, hindi pa rin siya kakawala sa kung ano ang rasyonal.

“Kapag…” patuloy ni Chanyeol. “Kapag handa ka nang i-accept ‘yung apology ko.”

Tama. _Tama_. Siguro ngang dapat doon sila muli magkita.

Tumango si Baekhyun. “I’ll let you know. Ingat ka.”

“You, too. See you again.”

Walang sinabi si Baekhyun, at deretsong bumaba ng sasakyan. Malalaki pa ang patak ng ulan, at mabilis siyang tumakbo papasok ng condo. Hindi siya lumingon pabalik.

—

_**6 na taon ang nakararaan** _

Tahimik na nag-aabang si Baekhyun sa kaniyang laptop, hinihintay na sagutin ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang video call. Although madalas naman silang mag-usap, most of the time, video call, hindi maitatanggi ni Baekhyun na nahihirapan siya sa ganitong setup. Ang unang planong tatlong buwan lang na pag-stay ni Chanyeol sa Canada, ngayon ay mahigit anim na buwan na.

“Hi,” bati ni Chanyeol nang sagutin niya ang tawag, nakangiti, pero halata sa lalim ng kaniyang eyebags ang pagod ang kakulangan ng tulog.

“Hello,” bati rin ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maitago ang kaniyang frustration.

“May problema?”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Sorry, puyat lang. Late ako umuwi kahapon from work.”

It’s an excuse, sa totoo lang, pero it worked. Time difference, at tuwing gabi lang pwede si Chanyeol. Ibig sabihin, umaga sila sa Pilipinas nakakapag-usap. 

“Pahinga ka mamaya. ‘Wag kang maglalaro!” natatawang remind ni Chanyeol patungkol sa tendency ni Baekhyun na magbabad sa computer games tuwing weekend.

“Opo.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Kumusta na si tito?”

“Dito sa bahay, nagbababad sa Netflix,” kwento ni Chanyeol, “habang hinihintay results nung iba niyang test. Baka bumalik kami uli next week.”

Okay naman na ang lagay ng tatay ni Chanyeol, at least compared sa state nito nung unang beses na tumawag ito sa kanila, pero madalas ang pagbalik-balik nila sa hospital. Check-up dito, check-up doon, tests dito, tests doon. Minsan, kinakailangang i-confine para mas madaling ma-obserbahan, pero nothing too bad compared noon.

“Good to hear.” Huminga uli ng malalim si Baekhyun. Masyado na itong mabigat at malakas para hindi makahalata si Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, sige na. Sabihin mo na. What’s the problem?”

“‘Di ka pa ba uuwi?”

Halata sa biglang pagsandal ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang upuan at sa pagiwas ni Baekhyun ng kaniyang tingin na hindi ito ang unang beses na natanong ito.

“Baekhyun, napagusapan na natin ‘to.” May tono ng exhaustion sa pagsagot ni Chanyeol.

“I know,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. “It’s just, this wasn’t what we initially thought.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol.

“Ang hirap ng LDR, Chanyeol. Nahihirapan ako.” Halos manginig ang boses ni Baekhyun, nagpipigil ng iyak. He emotionally prepared himself for three months lang, pero ‘yung three months na ‘yun, nadagdagan ng three months and counting.

“Ako rin, Baekhyun. Sa tingin mo hindi ako nahihirapan?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang pagbago ng tono ni Chanyeol. Nawala na rin ang ngiti nito.

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

“It gets tiring,” bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, “kasi you always bring that up every time we go online. I miss you, too, okay? Kung pwede lang na bumalik na ako sa Pilipinas right now, I would, but I can’t.”

“I don’t blame you naman,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Really.”

“Chanyeol naman, I’m just telling you what I feel.”

“It’s understood naman — we feel the same, but can we not bring this up every time we talk?   
“Stop saying things like I blame you!” nagsimula nang tumaas ang boses ni Baekhyun. “I’m just frustrated sa sitwasyon? Can I not feel that way? At sino pa bang ibang sasabihan ko?”

“Can it be — for once — not me?”

“What?!”

Umiling-iling si Chanyeol. “Come on, Baekhyun. The reason we call each other is because this is the closest to bonding we could get. I just want to know how’s your day, how’s your work, kung okay ka pa ba. Pero kung every time we talk, ang topic lang natin ay kung kelan ako babalik, then we might as well just chat kung kelan ako uuwi.”

“All I’m saying is I’m getting tired and frustrated—”

“Me, too!” Malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol. “Me, too. I get tired here, too, Baekhyun. Kung nahihirapan ka, pati ako nahihirapan din!”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, nakaiwas ang tingin sa camera at mabigat ang paghinga. Ganun din si Chanyeol. Ilang segundo rin silang tahimik, halata sa kanilang mga kilos na nagkakasamaan sila ng loob. Hindi sila ‘yung tipong nagsisigawan kung mag-away. Madalas may isang magsasalita na tataas ang boses, at ‘yung isa naman, hindi na lang magsasalita, nagpipigil para hindi na mag-escalate ang sagutan. Sa pagkakataong ito, ang una ay si Chanyeol, ang pangalawa ay si Baekhyun.

“I’ll call you later na lang ulit,” ani Chanyeol. Agad na napatingin si Baekhyun sa screen. Tumingin siya sa orasan ng laptop niya. Sobrang iksi pa lang ng usapan nila, tapos sa away na agad sila napadpad.

Wala rin namang magawa si Baekhyun kundi pumayag sa sinabi ng kaniyang nobyo. Siguro nga dapat ‘wag muna sila mag-usap ngayon. Magpalamig muna ng ulo.

“Fine. Message mo lang ako.”

“Yeah, I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Agad na dinrop ni Chanyeol ‘yung call. Baekhyun expected it, pero ang sakit pa rin sa dibdib ‘yung biglang baba.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na nag-away silang dalawa Pero ito ang unang beses na magkakatampuhan sila habang magkahiwalay, at kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Mas may kirot ‘yung idea na libo-libong kilometro ang layo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Na pagkatapos ng tawag na ito, wala siyang pwedeng suyuin, lambingin, isorpresa. Na kailangan niya pang maghintay para makapag-usap at makapag-ayos sila. Lalo lang siyang naiinis hindi lang sa sitwasyon nila ngayon, kundi pati sa sarili niya. _Ang hirap, punyeta_.

Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan at humiga sa kama. Ayaw niya munang kumilos. Dito lang muna siya hanggang sa maging okay na siya.

Hindi na sila uli nakapag-usap ng araw na ‘yon. Nag-message naman si Chanyeol, pero bukod sa pag-sorry na hindi siya makakatawag, may kasama itong masamang balita: sinugod uli nila Chanyeol ang tatay niya sa ospital. “Something happened, we don’t know,” ang tanging description na binigay nito kay Baekhyun. Of course nagaalala siya, kaya’t hindi na siya umangal.

_just let me know kapag okay na siya. i hope everything turns out fine._

_**Chanyeol** _   
_i will. salamat. talk to you soon, love you._

_i love you_. That should be enough. Hindi sila nagkasabihan ng “I love you” nang ibaba nila ang tawag. Reading it from a text made him feel better. Perhaps not the best time to feel relieved, considering the context of their convo, pero hindi rin naman niya mapigilan ang sarili lalo na’t nagkainitan din sila kanina.

Mabilis siyang nag-reply.

_will pray for tito. love you, too. ingat ka._

Sa unang linggo na bumalik sina Chanyeol sa opsital, bihira silang dalawa magkausap through call. Madalas, text lang. Get naman ni Baekhyun, lalo na’t madalas si Chanyeol ang natotokang magbantay dahil may pamilya rin ang ate nito. Tuwing nagkaka-video call naman, maiksi lang, at hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mag-worry na rin para sa boyfriend dahil halata sa mukha nito ang pagod at stress.

Sa bawat araw na dumaraan, unti-unting dumadalas ang pag-pass ni Chanyeol sa mga imbitasyon ni Baekhyun na video call. Gusto lang daw muna niyang mapag-isa, o kaya ay darating siya galing ospital at masyado na siyang pagod para makipag-usap. Hindi nakakatulong ‘yung time difference sa pag-set ng maayos na sched. Sa ngayon, kahit hindi gusto ni Baekhyun, pinipilit niyang makuntento muna sa chat. Kahit nga sa chat, mahirap makipag-usap dahil delayed din magreply si Chanyeol, at ‘yun nga, magkaibang time zone sila pareho.

Habang tumatagal din, tila wala silang nakikitang progress sa kondisyon ng tatay ni Chanyeol, at least sa binabalita niya. Kung anu-anong test na ang ginagawa, gamot na pinapainom, at ang dami na ring doktor ang tumitingin. Masyadong magastos at nakakapagod, laging sinasabi ni Chanyeol.

Isang araw, biglang pumayag si Chanyeol sa isang video call session at pareho nila itong ikinatuwa. Halos kalahating buwan na silang hindi nagkakakitaan, maliban sa pictures of course, kaya naman nang si Chanyeol mismo ang magsabi na okay siya, agad na naghanda si Baekhyun.

As usual, kumustahan. Nagpapakwento si Chanyeol sa mga hindi pa nakukwento ni Baekhyun, habang si Chanyeol, nagbibigay ng updates sa nangyayari sa kaniya in better detail, although he tried to be brief about it. Halata sa mga mata nitong stressed na rin siya, kaya naman tuwing natatahimik ito, sisingit ng bagong topic si Baekhyun na pwede nilang mapag-usapan.

“I miss you na talaga,” ani Baekhyun. At this point, pitong buwan na silang naka-LDR.

“Same here. Sobra,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti siya saglit, pero agad ding bumalik ang kaniyang labi sa pagod nitong mukha. “Sorry, ‘di na kasing frequent ‘yung video call natin. I wish my sister could help me with the hospital duties, but she has a family rin.”

“Hirap maging single,” react ni Baekhyun at biglang napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol. “I mean,” biglang habol ni Baekhyun, “technically, single ka saka ako, ‘di ba?”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Well, actually.”

“When are we doing this again?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nag-shrug si Chanyeol. “Kung pwede lang bukas ulit, but I really can’t tell.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. Lately talaga, nahihirapan siyang itago ang kaniyang disappointment, pero ayaw rin naman niyang sirain ang maganda na nilang mood ngayong araw. He reminded himself na ‘wag na niyang ibalik ‘yung topic ng pagbalik ni Chanyeol sa Pilipinas.

“What’s happening ba tomorrow?”

“I have some paperwork to finish, tapos may kukunin ding results from a previous test,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “I think I will have to drive mom pa kasi she’ll do groceries din.”

“I just want to see you more,” pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I know,” sagot ni Chanyeol, “ I’m trying.”

“I hope you won’t forget na may boyfriend ka—”

“I’m _pretty much_ aware of that.” May hint ng sarcasm sa pananalita ni Chanyeol.

“No, that wasn’t what I was trying to say—”

“Then what?”

“I’m…” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang dapat niyang sabihin. Hindi niya dapat pinabayaan ang sariling madala ng kaniyang frustrations. Okay na e, okay na ‘yung simula ng usapan nila, tapos mukhang heto nanaman sila, masisira nanaman. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, listen. Listen, okay? I know we’re frustrated, you are, I am. Pero please don’t let it ruin the very little time we have for each other naman. I’m not in the best situation to meet this relationship’s demands, but I’m trying my best—”

“I’m trying to understand naman—”

“Try harder, Baekhyun. I don’t feel it.”

_Great_ , isip ni Baekhyun, napapa-iling. Naiiyak nanaman siya. “It’s so hard.”

“Well, at least your dad isn’t dying.”

“Chanyeol!”

“What? Between the two of us, you act like you’re in a worse situation!”

“Stop putting words in my mouth! ‘Di ko sinasabing mas mahirap ang sitwasyon ko, okay? I’m just saying na—”

“Na this is hard, so frustrating, at napapagod ka na? Tapos tatanungin mo ako kung kelan ba ako uuwi? How many times do we have to talk about this, Baekhyun? Ha? How many times do I have to explain?”

“I understand your situation! I do! But let me say my frustrations, just as how I let you tell me your frustrations. I just want us to be open, Chanyeol.”

“You didn’t even ask me if I want to be the receiving end of your rants,” malumanay na sagot ni Chanyeol, iwas ang tingin sa camera.

Hindi makaimik si Baekhyun dahil that was a valid point. He thought na it was given, ‘yung pagiging open nila. Noong nandito pa si Chanyeol, lahat ng problema nila sinasabi nila sa isa’t isa, but that was a different situation. Ang iniisip lang nila ay ang mga sarili nila, ang present, at ang future nila. Pero iba ngayon. Masakit mang isiping medyo naiisasantabi ang magiging mag-boyfriend nila, sa ngayon, totoong ang priority ni Chanyeol ay ang pamilya niya. Kung nahihirapan man siya sa personal na issues niya, hindi required si Chanyeol na ilabas ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin, o maging automatic emotional punching bag ni Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” bulong ni Baekhyun. At this point, gusto na lang nila parehong magpahinga. Mabigat sa dibdib, nakakapagod. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Walang sagot si Chanyeol, nakaiwas pa rin ang tingin.

Get na ni Baekhyun. Kahit gusto niyang marinig na magsalita si Chanyeol, hindi naman niya mapipilit ‘to. “Let me know.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Walang pasabing binaba niya ang call at agad nag-black ang screen ni Baekhyun. This felt like deja vu — no, it’s almost deja vu. Kakaaway lang nila over a video call at nangyari nanaman ngayon. 

Hindi na nakapagpigil ng luha si Baekhyun. Agad niya itong pinunasan nang tumulo ito sa pisngi niya.

The following day, wala natanggap na message si Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol. Either busy, o kaya naman ay nagtatampo pa at ayaw pang makipag-usap. Bilang siya naman ang walang inaasikaso maliban ang sarili, nilunok na lang ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang pride at siya na mismo ang naunang nag-message. Alam naman niyang may mali rin siya sa kung paano siya umaasta tuwing nagkakausap sila, ang hirap lang talaga na madalas, napapangunahan siya ng emosyon. He tried not to be too lengthy, baka magmukha pa siyang defensive, pero he apologized as genuinely as possible.

Umaga pagkatapos ng almusal niya ito pinadala. Medyo anxiety-inducing pero hanggang gabi, wala siyang natatanggap na reply.

Kinabukasan, pagkagising na pagkagising ni Baekhyun, nang i-check niya ang kaniyang phone, natuwa siyang may “Chanyeol” sa kaniyang notifications. Agad siyang bumangon, pero imbis na ma-excite, kinilabutan si Baekhyun sa nabasa niya.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_baekhyun, dad’s gone._

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapatakip ng bibig at maiyak. Never niyang nakausap ang tatay ni Chanyeol, pero ang sakit isiping mawalan ng magulang. Tiningnan niya kung kelan niya ito na-receive — ngayon-ngayon lang din.

Agad na nag-reply si Baekhyun.

_i’m sorry, oh my god. i’m really sorry. and no, it’s okay. please take your time. do you want me to call later?_

_**Chanyeol** _   
_ah, sorry. not now. i’ll let you know._

_**Chanyeol** _   
_i don’t know when we can talk again. i’m sorry. i love you, too._

Naluluha-luha pa rin si Baekhyun habang tinatype ang reply niya.

_no problem. it’s okay. ‘wag mo muna ako isipin._

_**Chanyeol** _   
_thank you for understanding._

Binaba ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang phone at natulala. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyari. He thought Chanyeol’s dad was doing well, but apparently hindi pala. 

Then it all started dawning on Baekhyun. 

Alam ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari sa tatay niya, bilang siya ang laging naka-assign sa ospital. He could’ve told Baekhyun everything, pero hindi. Whatever the reasons were, hindi alam ni Baekhyun. Dapat ba niyang alamin? Hindi na siguro.

Chanyeol was hurting, but he tried his best na ‘wag maging masaya tuwing kaharap si Baekhyun, tuwing kaharap _siya_. Baekhyun was his happy pill, at ‘yung irregular nilang mga pagkikita na lang ang sana ay magpapasaya sana sa kaniya. Magkaharap sila tuwing video call, pero Baekhyun kept on ruining it. 

To be fair, hindi naman dapat i-expect ni Chanyeol na automatically alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang tumatakbo sa isip niya, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel guilty. Ilang beses na sinabi ni Chanyeol na ang gusto lang niya ay understanding sa nangyayari. Baekhyun tried, he really did, pero sa mga pagkakataong nao-overwhelm ng nararamdaman, hindi madaling hindi maging selfish.

Hindi na niya mapigilan ang pag-iyak. Mabilis na kinuha ulit ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang phone.

_i’m really sorry, chanyeol. i love you so much._

Baekhyun did what he ought to do. Binigyan niya ng time si Chanyeol na mag-grieve. Hindi madali dahil sa bawat araw na lumilipas, hindi nawawala ‘yung urge na magpadala ng message, o subukang tawagan si Chanyeol. Pero hindi ito ang tamang panahon para pairalin kung ano ang gusto niya. Hindi siya ang namatayan, hindi siya ang pamilyang nagluluksa.

One week. Tiniis ni Baekhyun ang isang linggo na hindi siya ang nagi-initiate ng kahit ano. Sa linggo na iyon, walang tawag, pero chat lang si Chanyeol, updates lang sa kung anong nangyayari. Hindi rin sila madalas nakakapag-usap. Maraming bisita, maraming dumadalaw, at si Chanyeol din ang taga-asikaso ng mga papeles. This time, Baekhyun tried to be the most understanding person he could possibly be.

After a week, something he felt was long enough, siya na mismo ang nag-message. It was a Monday just before he was about to go to work. Habang nagtatrabaho, hinihintay niya ang reply nito. Wala. It’s already lunch time, at late night na sa Canada. Wala na dapat siyang asahang reply. Mamayang gabi na lang siguro pag-uwi.

That night, wala pa rin siyang natanggap na reply. Natulog si Baekhyun na masama ang loob.

Hindi nababasa ni Chanyeol ‘yung mga messages. Dalawang araw nang magkasunod na hindi ito sumasagot, at naiiyak na si Baekhyun sa halong inis, lungkot, at lito. Get naman niya na Chanyeol’s grieving, but at least pansinin naman sana ‘yung messages niya dahil nagaalala rin naman siya sa kalagayan ng boyfriend niya.

Baekhyun tried calling him pero hindi ito sumagot. On the fourth day, nagmamakaawa na si Baekhyun. 

_please talk to me._

_i’m really worried. please let me know anong nangyayari sa 'yo._

_idk why you haven’t been checking my messages and answering my calls. did i do or say anything wrong?_

_i miss you, chanyeol. i just want to talk to you again._

_i love you. please talk to me._

The weekend’s been really horrible for Baekhyun. Hindi siya sumama sa pag-aya ni Jongdae na lumabas, he had to do chores kasi, excuse na. Pero ang totoo, buong araw lang siyang walang ginagawa, nakahiga, babangong lang kapag kakain o magsi-CR, nagaabang kung sasagot si Chanyeol. Isang linggo na, at halos araw-araw siyang napupuyat, araw-araw na babangong namumugto ang mga mata. Hindi niya pa rin maintindihan bakit hindi siya sinasagot ni Chanyeol. Sobrang desperado na niya, kinausap na niya ‘yung ate nito, at sinabing kasama lang naman siya ng mama niya sa kanilang bahay.

Nauubos ang energy niya kakaisip ng dahilan, ng kung ano mang pwedeng mangyari bakit hindi siya sinasagot nito, pero lalo lang siyang nahihirapan. Parang lalo lang niyang sinasaktan ang sarili habang umaabot sa kung anu-anong assumptions bakit siya hindi pinapansin.

Isang linggong walang balita na kahit ano kay Chanyeol. Ni minsan hindi niya inisip na mangyayari ito.

Dumating ang Lunes. Nang magising, ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya, sabay ng biglang ingay ng tiyan. Naalala niyang hindi pala siya nag hapunan kagabi kaya naman gutom talaga siya ngayon. Nang iangat niya ang kaniyang tingin, nakita niya ang oras sa wall clock: 11:38 AM. Late na siya for work, pero surprisingly, wala siyang nararamdamang guilt o worry. Tiningnan niya ang kaniyang phone, at ang daming notifications. Puro missed calls at messages, at umaasa pa siyang baka kahit isa roon, galing kay Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya ay parang may bumabaong mabigat sa kaniyang dibdib habang iniisa-isa ito. Lahat galing kay Jongdae, tinatanong kung nasaan na siya, bakit ‘di siya pumasok, at nagagalit ‘yung boss nila dahil bigla siyang nawala.

Nag-reply si Baekhyun na sobrang sama ng pakiramdam niya, hindi niya magawang makapagsabi agad.

Umupo muna si Baekhyun sa kama. Narinig niyang mag-notify uli ang phone niya, malamang reply galing kay Jongdae, pero he couldn’t be bothered. Wala siyang energy. Wala siyang gana. Wala siyang paki.

Hindi niya namalayang tumutulo na ang luha sa pisngi niya. Agad niya ‘tong pinunasan, pero ayaw tumigil.

“Huy, tumigil ka nga?” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili, parehong kamay na ang pinapampunas ng luha. “Ano ba? Ano ba ‘yan kasi?”

Kinuha niya ‘yung phone niya at dumretso sa chat ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan niya uli tawagan. Wala. Nang binaba niya, isa pa ulit. Sunod-sunod niya ‘tong ginawa, paulit-ulit, hanggang sa halos wala na siyang makita sa labo ng kaniyang mata dahil hindi na siya tumitigil sa pag-iyak.

Humiga uli siya sa kama at humagulgol. Ang bilis nawala ng gutom niya. Ang totoo, namamanhid na lang siya, wala na siyang ibang maramdaman kundi ‘yung bigat sa dibdib niya. Sobrang bigat gusto niyang buksan ito at tanggalin na lang ‘yung baga at puso niya. Hindi rin siya makagalaw, para bang pati katawan niya sinusukuan siya.

Malapit na mag-ala una. Naisipan niyang tawagan si Jongdae bago pa matapos ang lunch break.

“Hoy, lalaki!” biglang sigaw ni Jongdae over the phone. “Anong bang nangyari sa 'yo? Bakit—”

Sa boses pa lang ni Jongdae, hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na maiyak. Ang bilis ng buhos ng emosyon, humihikbi kaagad siya.

“Huy, okay ka lang?”

Nanginginig pa ang boses ni Baekhyun. “Si...s-si Chanyeol kasi.”

“What? Anong nangyari kay Chanyeol?”

“H-hindi niya ako sinasagot, hindi niya ako kinakausap. Isang linggo na.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun paano niya ito nasabi in between hikbi, singhot, at patuloy na pag-iyak.

“Shit?”

Dumeretso si Baekhyun sa isang buhos uli ng hagulgol.

“Shit, okay. Wait. Wait. Teka, punta ako diyan after work. Wala kang gagawing ibang masama okay?” Halata sa boses ni Jongdae na totoong nag-aalala siya.

“Oo,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Kumain ka na ba? Almusal? Lunch?”

“Wala akong gana.”

“No, kumain ka. Kahit kaunti lang. Deretso ako diyan mamaya.”

“Jongdae…”

“Promise, pupunta ako. I have to go now, I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I have to go, lunch time’s over. I’ll call you again, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kahit kakaunti, may naramdamang ginhawa si Baekhyun knowing na may mapagsasabihan siya ngayon, may makakausap, may maiiyakan. For the first time ngayong araw, nagawa niyang umalis ng kama at tumayo. Wala pa rin siyang gana talaga, pero susubukan niyang sundin si Jongdae at kakain kait kaunti lang. Walang lama ang fridge niya maliban sa dalawang piraso ng tirang pizza. Okay na ‘yan. Ipapainit na lang niya.

Saktong a las sais nang makarinig ng katok si Baekhyun sa pinto. Nang buksan niya ‘to, tumambad sa kaniya si Jongdae na agad ding pumasok sa loob. Nilapag niya ‘yung dala niyang donuts at beer. Not the best combination, pero may paki pa ba si Baekhyun?

“J-Jongdae,” Nanginginig niyang sabi habang nagsisimulang magtipon ng luha ang mga mata niya. Agad niyang niyakap si Jongdae sabay ng buhos ng iyak.

Nagulat pa ng kaunti si Jongdae, pero agad din niyang niyakap si Baekhyun at hinimas-himas ang likuran. “Shh, okay. Okay. Ikwento mo sa ’kin lahat.”

Tumango si Baekhyun kahit na mahigpit pa rin ang yakap niya sa kaibigan niya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ngayon** _

Tuwing pumupunta si Jongdae kay Baekhyun ay umaasta itong parang bahay niya ang condo nito. Nakahilata ito sa kama ni Baekhyun habang ‘yung may-ari mismo ng bahay, nakaupo sa dining chair. Not that Baekhyun minded dahil kahit kailan naman, laging welcome ang best friend niya. Besides, wala naman talaga siya paki dahil mas gusto niyang makausap si Jongdae kesa awayin ito sa pag-invade ng kaniyang kama. Ito ang unang beses na mag-uusap sila patungkol sa pagkikita ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

“Not gonna lie, lumaki katawan niya, ‘di ba?” ani Jongdae, pinipisil-pisil ang sarili niyang biceps. “Ano ba meron sa mga kinakain nila sa Canada.”

“Ewan.” Baekhyun shrugged. Kahit naman napansin niya ‘yun, honestly, it’s the littlest of his concern — for now.

“Shit, imagine, kung kayo pa, siguradong nag-sex na kayo run. Car sex gano’n. Ang hot niya bigla e!”

“Jongdae! Ano ba?” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun mamula, not because he imagined himself having sex with Chanyeol, pero he was surprised na he found ‘yung idea ng car sex na exciting. “Hindi ‘yung katawan ni Chanyeol ang topic kasi natin!”

Tumawa si Jongdae. “Grabe, pang-lighten lang naman ng mood.”

“Bakit ba kasi tayo napunta sa katawan niya?”

“Ewan. Naalala ko lang kasi ang laki ng kama mo tapos wala ka naman nang ibang kinakama.” May obvious na halong pang-aasar sa tono ni Jongdae, at effective ito dahil inabot ni Baekhyun ‘yung pinakamalapit na pwede niyang mabato — isang bakanteng bote ng Yakult — at itinapon kay Jongdae.

“Gaga. Sira ulo ka talaga.”

Tumawa si Jongdae at bumangon sabay ayos ng pagkaka-upo. “Okay, seryoso na.”

“Seryoso naman ako, ikaw lang ‘tong hindi,” biro ni Baekhyun.

“So okay.” Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae. “Ano nang balak mo?”

“Actually, ‘di ko rin alam e.” Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa sahig, a little unsure pa talaga sa mga susunod niyang dapat gawin. 

“Well, sabi mo you want closure so ayan, dumating na ‘yung opportunity.”

“Exactly,” sabi ni baekhyun. “Pero ang weird? Feeling ko it’s not enough that we just reach closure?”

“Alam mo kaya mo nasasabi ‘yan,” simula ni Jongdae sabay baba ng paa mula sa kama, “kasi bago closure, dapat magkapatawaran muna kayo.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Totoo naman. Kumbaga, kung sa lababo, kaya hindi pa tuluyang umaagos ‘yung tubig kasi may naiiwan pang malaking bara. Kapag natanggal na ‘to, dere-deretso na ulit ‘yung agos at pupunta na ‘yung tubig sa kung saan man siya dapat mapunta. Ang problema, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya tatanggalin ‘yung bara — more of like, parang ayaw niyang tanggalin ‘yung bara.

“I know, ewan, kaso—”

“— _Kaso_ ,” singit ni Jongdae, “nagulat ka na after all these years na hindi mo siya nakita at nakausap, akala mo kaya mo na siyang patawarin pero hindi pa pala?”

“Hoy—”

“—O baka naman kasi masyado pa ring malalim ‘yung sakit sa puso mo na feeling mo, it’s unfair na he could possibly get away with just him appearing all of a sudden tapos hihingi ng tawad then okay na?”

May mga pagkakataong gustong busalan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Jongdae sa pagiging maingay, prangka, at halos walang preno, pero this time, masyado niyang tinatamaan ‘yung mga bagay na tinatago ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya ito mapigilan. 

“Actually, a bit of both.” Malumanay ang boses ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya mapigilang mahiya nang kaunti dahil natumbok ni Jongdae kung ano ‘yung hindi niya agad masabi. “Yeah, akala ko kasi out of sight, out of mind, gano'n. Well, totoo nga naman. Out of mind. Hindi naman ibig-sabihin totoong naka-move on na pala ako.”

“So…” Biglang ngumiti si Jongdae at nag-wiggle ng brows. “Move on. ‘Di ka pa nakaka-move on kay Chanyeol?”

Inabot ni Baekhyun ‘yung pinakamalapit na throw pillow sa kaniya at binato kay Jongdae. “Sira ulo ka! I mean by move on—”

“Get! Get ko naman,” sigaw ni Jongdae, natatawa.

“Pero ayun nga,” tuloy ni Baekhyun. “Hindi naman sa feeling ko hindi niya deserve na mapatawad ko siya, pero hindi ko get e, parang kulang. I mean, hindi kulang ‘yung effort niya. I appreciate nga na siya mismo ‘yung nagkusang makipag-usap sa ’kin. Ewan. Parang...parang may hinahanap ako, ‘di ko lang ma-point out.”

“Sabagay,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Baka you need more time. Kasi since nung naghiwalay kayo, you — well, we — never really brought up the topic, about you and Chanyeol. Nabanggit mong gusto mo ng maayos na closure, pero ‘di natin ever napag-usapan kung paano mo gustong mangyari ‘yon. Tapos biglang andito na ‘yung pagkakataon kung kailan ‘di ka prepared.”

“And kung ‘yung gusto ko bang paraan ng closure, kung paano man ‘yun, okay rin ba ni Chanyeol. Kasi if ‘di rin kami makakapag-meet halfway, wala ring mangyayari.”

“Totoo ‘yan.”

“Hay, Jongdae. Ano ba ‘yan, ang tahimik na ng buhay ko e.”

Tumawa si Jongdae. “Pero let’s be real, hindi naman matatahimik ‘yang puso mo kung hindi kayo magkaka-ayos ni Chanyeol. Tingnan mo, hanggang ngayon, wala ka pa ring jowa ulit.”

“Hay nako Jongdae! Kung makapagsalita ka, akala mo may jowa ka rin!”

“Ang tanong though,” biglang seryoso ni Jongdae pagkatapos nitong tumawa, “not considering ‘yung kung ano mang pumipigil sa ’yo, you think mapapatawad mo siya?”

“Oo naman. Ano pang point ng closure kung ‘di ko siya patatawarin.”

“Wholeheartedly?”

Jongdae asking the right questions.

“I’ll try my best.”

Tumango-tango lang si Jongdae, habang si Baekhyun nakatingin lang sa kaniya.

“Have you ever wondered though, paano kung matapos kayong magkapatawaran, bigla siyang manghingi ng isa pang chance?”

“Chance?”

“Na, you know, baka you two could work things out—”

“Asa? Asa siya?”

“Sure ka?”

“Ano bang tanong ‘yan? After niya ako iwan, then one day tatawag para makipag-break, biglang one more chance, ganern?”

Halatang agit si Baekhyun sa sagot niya, pero he tried his best not to get too hot-heated.

“Chill lang! What if lang naman, grabe ‘to!”

“Mga tanungan mo e. Weird mo talaga.”

“Aba, siyempre, iniisip ko lang mga possibilities.” May halong obvious na pang-aasar sa tono ni Jongdae.

“Montanga. Um-order ka na nga ng pagkain, dali!”

Nag-promise kasi si Jongdae ng Jollibee para sa kanila kanina.

“Basta kung magiging kayo ulit—”

“Aaaaaah! Wala akong naririnig! Order na!”

Tumatawang inabot ni Jongdae ang cellphone niya. “Opo boss!”

It’s that time of the month uli at abot langit na naman ang stress ni Baekhyun sa opisina. Laging ‘yung mga deadlines naman ang nagpapasakit sa ulo niya, hindi ‘yung trabaho mismo. Kapag ganitong mga panahon, nawawala ang kanilang break sa hapon, kaya't tuwing lunch time lang talaga sila nakakapagpahinga.

"Yosi after lunch?" Si Baekhyun na ang nag-aya kay Jongin habang nakapila sila sa cafeteria.

“G. ‘Di na ako makahinga sa dami ng trabaho,” sabi ni Jongin, at ‘di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa.

“‘Di na makahinga pero magyoyosi.”

“Figure of speech kasi,” pairap ni Jongin.

“Sira. Alam ko. O dali, ikaw na.” Tinulak ni Baekhyun si Jongin para maka-order na sila. 

Mabilis silang kumain, knowing na limitado lang ang oras nila, at dumeretso agad sila sa smoking lounge ng office. Again, it’s that mini garden slash balkonahe nila. 

“Ano ba deadlines mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun, panimula ng conversation.

“Hmm isang industry report, may lima pa akong partner research, tapos may isa akong special report. For sure OT na naman ako,” sagot ni Jongin habang sinisindihan ang yosi niya, pagkatapos ay inabot kay Baekhyun ‘yung lighter. “Ikaw?”

“Puro industry report.” Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. “Hay. Kapoy.”

Tumawa si Jongin sabay buga. “Kapoy talaga.”

For a while, tahimik lang sila, nakatitig sa kawalan, sa horizon ng puro buildings. ‘Di mapigilan ni Baekhyun kantahin ‘yung linya sa kanya ni Alicia Keys: “Concrete jungles where dreams are made of.” For many people, siguro nga. Kay Baekhyun, nasa sana part siya, pero who knows, baka matulad din siya sa nakakarami.

“Nag-away na ba kayo ng boyfriend mo?”

“Boyfriend? Ako may boyfriend?”

Agad napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongin, at halos mabilaukan siya sa sariling usok na dapat ibubuga niya. “Sorry! Shit, nag-break na ba ka—”

Biglang tinaas ni Jongin ang kaniyang kamay, at pinakita niya ang kaniyang ring finger. Hindi na ‘to bakante. May silver ring, simple pero maganda, na nakasuot dito. Biglang laki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

“Hala! Oh my god, congrats!” bulalas ni Baekhyun. Masyado siyang stressed hindi lang man niya napansin ‘yung singsing ni Jongin kahit na kaharap lang niya ‘to kanina habang kumakain. “Kelan pa?”

“Kagabi lang,” sagot ni Jongin, nakangiti at may halong pride sa boses niya. “Siya ‘yung nag-propose.”

“Grabe! Hala, kinikilig ako!” Hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. “May, uhm, target date na ba ng kasal?”

Tumango si Jongin. “Next year sana. Tagal na naming pinag-usapan saka pinag-iipunan na rin namin so hopefully nga matuloy.”

“Hala, sana nga! Ilang taon na nga kayo?”

“Uh, mage-eight years na.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. _Eight years_. Kung nagkataon, baka pareho na sila ni Jongin, baka ikakasal na rin siya — _WAIT_ , wait. Mali. Bakit doon napunta ‘yung train of thought niya? 

“Anyway, going back, ano nga uli ‘yung tanong mo?”

 _Ah, oo nga, si Chanyeol._ Halos makalimutan na ni Baekhyun ‘yung dapat itatanong niya, pero sa biglang segue ng utak niya kanina, parang ayaw na rin niyang itanong. Kaso nakatingin sa kaniya si Jongin, nagaabang. For some reason, bakante ang utak ni Baekhyun maliban sa nag-iisang tanong niya.

“Curious lang,” panimula ni Baekhyun. Nakaisip siya kung paano maitatawid. “Anong ginagawa niyo ‘pag nag-aaway kayo?”

“Ah.” Humithit at bumuga silang sabay. Napalibutan sila ng usok, na sinundan ng isang ihip ng hangin. Luminaw uli ang paligid nila. “Hmm, ‘di naman kami nag-aaway.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Imposible.”

“Joke lang,” tawa rin ni Jongin. “Hmm. Paano ba. Siyempre magkakatampuhan. Minsan ‘di magpapansinan ng ilang oras — ‘di naman kami matagal magtampo — tapos isa sa’min magso-sorry.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Parang mali ata ‘yung tanong niya. Malamang, nasa context ng mag-jowa — or in Jongin’s case, mag-fiancé — ang sagot nito, pero nasimulan na. Might as well makinig na lang siya.

“Sorry, tapos accept apology, tapos konting suyuan, tapos okay na.”

“Hmm, kind of,” sabi ni Jongin. “Most of the time, nagpapaliwanagan muna kami, bakit ako nagalit, bakit siya nagalit.”

“Ah,” ani Baekhyun. Never ginawa nila ni Chanyeol ‘yan noong sila pa. Madalas, pinapalipas lang nila ang inis sa isa’t isa, may isang susuyo, tapos okay na. Madalas, iniisip ni Baekhyun, maayos ang communication nilang dalawa dahil totoo naman, lagi silang nag-uusap, nagsasabi ng problema sa isa’t isa, pero pagdating ng ‘di pagkakaintindihan, ngayon lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na kulang pala sila. Not that it was worth the energy para panghinangayan — wala naman na sila ni Chanyeol — but at least it’s something worth learning from.

“Kasi, madalas, tuwing galit o may nakaka-away tayo, ang unang naririnig natin, kung ano ‘yung tumatakbo sa utak natin,” patuloy ni Jongin. “Kaya nating i-justify ‘yung sa side natin, kahit gaano pa siya katama o kamali. Pero mare-realize lang natin kung tama ba o mali talaga tayo kapag narinig na natin ‘yung kabilang side ng kwento.”

“At kung kaya mo bang magpatawad o hindi,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

Tumawa si Jongin. “Grabe! Ang intense naman nun, kung ‘di ko kayang magpatawad. ‘Di naman kami umaabot sa gano’ng level.”

“Ah.” Natigilan si Baekhyun. Nasa context nga pala sila ng in a relationship. “Oo nga, sorry. Pero you make sense.”

“Thanks. Bakit mo pala natanong?”

Agad napatinigin si Baekhyun kay Jongin, medyo nagulat. “Ano, wala lang. Curious nga lang, ‘di ba?”

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin at ngumiti. Ubos na ang yosi nila pareho. 

‘Di sigurado si Baekhyun bakit parang ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya bigla.

—

_**5 taon ang nakararaan** _

Halos buong araw nang babad ang mata ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang laptop. Pagod na siya, pero hindi siya mapakali. Kahit subukan niyang humiga para magpahinga, pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, babangon uli siya. Kanina pa siya nanghahanap ng trabaho, pero iilan pa lang ang sa tingin niya ay sasakto sa kaniya.

It’s been over a week since ‘yung last day niya sa dati niyang trabaho. Malungkot dahil kahit papaano ay mataas na ang posisyon na roon, for his age at least. Kahit si Jongdae, ‘di mapigilang maiyak nang malaman niyang iiwan na siya ng bestfriend niya, although alam ni Baekhyun na sentimental lang talaga ‘to dahil halos kada linggo naman itong nagka-crash sa condo ni Baekhyun.

Ang totoo, kahit na mahal na mahal ni Baekhyun ang trabaho niya, he had not been functioning well. Mentally and emotionally, wala siyang lakas para mag-trabaho to the point na naaapektuhan na ang productivity niya. Sobrang nakakahinayang ‘yung pwede na siyang ma-promote in the next few months, pero hindi rin niya kayang humarap sa mga boss at colleagues niya nang ganito ang performance niya — daming errors, daming missed deadlines, daming leaves, karamihan AWOL pa. Might as well mag-resign na siya, which he did.

Nagi-scroll siya sa kaniyang LinkedIn nang biglang makatanggap ng message. Marami-rami na rin siyang messages na hindi binabasa at pinapansin the past days, pero agad siyang napatingin sa phone nang makitang galing ito kay Chanyeol.

Ang totoo, pagod na siya. Sa dami ng iniyak niya sa unang dalawang linggo na hindi siya pinansin nito, pakiramdam niya ay wala na siyang pwedeng iiyak pa. Kahit bumbilis ang kabog sa dibdib, kinuha niya ang kaniyang phone at binuksan ang message.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_sorry. sorry talaga baekhyun._   
_i’m really, really sorry._

Hindi naman maitanggi ni Baekhyun na masakit pa rin talaga ‘yung halos dalawang buwang hindi nagparamdam ang boyfriend niya, pero parang mas masakit ‘yung bigla siyang magme-message tapos puro “sorry” ang laman.

_wow hi buhay ka pa pala_

It’s difficult not to be sarcastic when you’re sad but mad at the same time.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_i’m sorry. i just didn’t know what i was doing._

Napa-iling si Baekhyun.

_looks like it_

Took Chanyeol a few minutes bago sumagot.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_i’m really sorry_

Alam ni Baekhyun na may mali rin siya sa mga huling araw bago pa man mawala sa radar si Chanyeol, pero iniisip niya kung deserve ba niyang mangyari sa kaniya ‘yung ganito. Ang sikip sa dibdib, pero hindi na niya kayang umiyak pa. Masakit, pero pagod na siya.

Binaba niya ang kaniyang phone at huminga ng malalim. Hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang nararamdaman niya, kung frustration ba, galit, o lungkot. Siguro halo, pero kada isang segundong lumipas, may isang aangat. Tumayo siya at kumuha ng maiinom na tubig.

Bago matulog, nakatanggap ng isa pang message mula kay Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Nag-notify lang sa kaniya, but he didn’t bother opening it.

_**Chanyeol** _   
_i didn’t mean to hurt you. i’m really sorry. bye._

Baekhyun pretended na wala siyang nabasa. Sinara niya ang kaniyang phone at natulog.

—

_**Ngayon** _

_“Good luck sa lunch date! Kwento later!”_ Basa ni Baekhyun sa text ni Jongdae sa kaniya. Kabababa lang niya ng kotse sa parking ng mall kung saan sila magkikita uli ni Chanyeol.

It was Baekhyun, again, who told Chanyeol na magkita at mag-usap uli sila. Ang sabi niya, marami silang kailangang linawin. Hindi naman tumanggi si Chanyeol.

Minessage siya nito na nasa loob na raw siya. Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa restaurant, agad din naman niyang nakita si Chanyeol. Nag-alangan pa siya ng kaunti kasi nanibago siya sa buhok nito dahil first time niyang makita itong naka-undercut.

“New haircut,” bati ni Baekhyun, and for some reason, hindi niya napigilang mapangiti.

Ngumiti rin si Chanyeol. “Yeah.” Bumuka ang bibig nito na parang may gustong pahabol na sasabihin, pero halatang nag-alangan siya at hindi na tinuloy.

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Bagay sa ’yo, if that’s what you want to ask.”

Ngumisi si Chanyeol. “Thanks.”

They didn’t order much. Small meals lang, bilang hindi rin naman sila parehong gutom. Mukhang pareho silang preoccupied sa kung ano man ang dapat nilang pag-usapan, kaya walang nakakaramdam ng gutom.

Kaunting kumustahan, just to break the ice, bago sila dumeretso sa tunay na rason bakit sila nagkita. Nang matapos kumain at malinis ang kanilang mesa para i-serve ang dessert — Chanyeol’s treat, pilit niya — saka nagsimula si Baekkhyun.

“So, about...uhm _last time_.”

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “Yeah, I figured.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Sabagay, we don’t really have anything to talk about naman.”

Walang ibang sinabi si Chanyeol as if letting Baekhyun to continue, and Baekhyun did. “I want to hear your story muna.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa pagkain ng kaniyang in-order na ice cream. “Oh. Wait, what again?”

Umayos ng upo si Baekhyun at bumuntong hininga. “More of like, anong nangyari nung time na...”

“Nawala ako.”

Hindi in-expect ni Baekhyun na straightforwardly sasabihin iyon ni Chanyeol. He was trying to find a “more appropriate” word, pero mukhang okay na kay Chanyeol na harapin kung ano ba talaga ‘yung ginawa niya.

“Yeah, nawala ka.”

“Alright.”

“Then I’ll tell mine.”

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “Fair enough.”

Alam ni Baekhyun na tama lang na ngayon nila ito gawin, ‘yung pag-usapan kung ano ang nangyari sa kanila. Totoong kakaunti lang ang balitang dumarating sa kanila patungkol sa isa’t isa, at kahit na mukhang pareho silang naghahanap ng closure sa nangyari sa kanila five years ago, masyadong emotional ang una nilang pagkikita at pag-uusap para magkalinawan nang maayos. Ngayong nakahinga at level-headed na sila, kumbaga alam na nila kung ano ang magiging atmosphere ng conversation — less tension, more listening — kaya na nilang harapin ‘yung finer details.

Uminom saglit si Chanyeol ng tubig, pagkatapos at huminga nang malalim. “So, do I start?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Yeah.”

“From when?”

“When you stopped talking to me.”

—

_**6 na taon ang nakararaan** _

Pangatlong bote na ni Chanyeol. Ramdam na niya ‘yung buzz ng alcohol, pero hindi pa siya lasing — something a drunk person would say, to be honest. Pero, totoong alam pa niya kung ano ang nangyayari. Kaya pa niyang mag-isa pang bote, o dalawa pa siguro, bago umuwi. As long as kaya pa niyang mag-book ng Uber, ayos lang. 

Naka-polo pa siya, nakatanggal sa pagkaka-tucked in, halata sa gusot sa babang parte nito. Nakasabit naman sa backrest ng kaniyang upuan ang kaniyang jacket. Medyo hindi komportable sa paa ‘yung leather shoes, pero wala naman na siyang paki. Hindi siya nagpalit ng damit at dumeretso siya sa isang maliit na local bar. Galing siya sa libing ng tatay niya.

Hindi gaanong puno ang bar ngayon, which he did not expect for a Sunday night. Not that he minded kung maraming tao. Wala siyang paki dahil ang gusto lang niya ay uminom. Alam naman niyang walang magbabago after nito, kahit sabihin nilang makakalimot ka kahit saglit, pero he just wanted any form of relief. Kung sa alak niya mahahanp ‘yun, kahit panandalian lang, kakagatin na niya.

“Hi.”

Nawala sa pagkatulala sa half-empty bottle niya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya namalayang may umupo pala sa katabing stool niya. Isang lalaki, nakatingin sa kaniya, nakangiti, as if nag-aabang kung sasagot at papansinin ba siya ni Chanyeol.

“Hello.” Tumango si Chanyeol bago tumingin uli sa kaniyang bote. He’s not gonna lie though, cute din si kuya.

“Would you mind company?”

So makikipag-usap nga. Umiling-iling si Chanyeol, sabay ngiti. Huminga siya nang malalim bago humarap sa lalaki. “Chanyeol”

They shook hands.

The next thing Chanyeol knew, nakasandal na siya sa isang malamig na pader, mahigpit ang hawak sa damit ng kasama habang naghahalikan sa isang iskinitang ‘di kalayuan sa bar kung nasaan lang sila kanina. Kanila lang ay nagkukwentuhan lang sila, pero ngayon, nakahawak ang pareho nilang kamay sa pisngi ng isa’t isa, labi sa labi, dila sa dila.

Malakas ang tama ng alcohol kay Chanyeol ngayong gabi, kaya naman kahit malamig, mainit ang pakiramdam niya. Dagdagan pa marahan at paulit-ulit na paghimas ng kamay ng kasama niya sa kaniyang likuran, tiyan, at dibdib. Ganun din si Chanyeol, mahigpit ang hawak sa bewang ng lalaki.

Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na bumababa sa may pwetan niya ang kamay ng lalaki, pagkatapos ay dumudulas paharap, para abutin ang nagsisimula nang mamuong paninigas sa kaniyang pantalon. Ilang buwan din siyang nagtiis na puro sariling kamay lang ang kaniyang parausan, pero ngayong may kasama na siya, kahit estranghero, parang gusto na lang niyang magpadala sa kung anong gusto ng laman niya.

Pero pa man umabot sa butones ang daliri ng ka-make out niya, bigla niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito.

“H-hold on—”

Agad din namang tumigil ang lalaki at tiningnan si Chanyeol, a little confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” sabi ni Chanyeol, nakayuko. Hindi niya alam pero bigla siyang kinabahan, at bumigat ang pakiramdam niya.

“I have a place, if you’re uncomfortable—”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “I’m really sorry. I should be going.” Inayos ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang jacket at buhok. “It was nice meeting you,” sabi niya habang umaatras. Walang namang ibang sinabi si kuya, nakatingin lang sa kaniya habang unti-unting lumalayo si Chanyeol.

Nang makalabas ng iskinita, agad na tumakbo si Chanyeol palayo. Wala siyang iniisip na pupuntahan, ang gusto lang niya makalayo. Ang weird ng pakiramdam. Habang lalo siyang lumalayo, pakiramdam niya ay lalong bumibigat ang kaniyang mga paa. Bumibilis ang kaniyang paghinga. Sa bawat tibok, sa bawat hakbang, tila lumulubog ang puso niya. Unti-unting gumagapang ‘yung pandidiri sa sarili, sabay ng mabilis na umaapaw na dambuhalang pagsisisi sa dibdib niya.

“Chanyeol, what was that?” bulong niya sa sarili na sinundan ng biglang pagpunas ng kamay sa buong katawan. _“What the fuck was that?”_

Hinahanap niya ‘yung bus stop, pero hindi niya alam. Hindi niya makita. Masyadong hazy ang kaniyang isip, at sa bilis ng takbo niya, sabay ng alcohol na malakas pa ang tama, lalo lang siyang nahihilo at nawawala sa ulirat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Nagsisimula nang humapdi ang pareho niyang mata. Ilang saglit pa, nagsimula nang tumulo ang mga luha sa kaniyang mga pisngi. Tumigil siya saglit dahil napapagod na siya, nahihilo, nahihirapang huminga. Nakatakip ang parehong kamay sa kaniyang mukha, tinatakpan ang sarili habang umiiyak. Marahil sa unti-unting dumadaming tao sa paligid niiya, marahil sa hiya — sa isang napakalaking hiya.

Ang totoo, hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dapat maramdaman. Gusto na lang niyang mamanhid. Kanina lang, dinala nila sa huling hantungan ang kaniyang tatay. Ngayon — at sa mga nakalipas na araw — parang ganoon na rin ang ginagawa niya sa nag-iisang taong gusto sana niyang makasama ngayon.

Kinuha niya ang kaniyang phone, at chineck ang mga huling messages na natanggap niya. Nag-scroll siya isa-isa, pero hindi niya ito binubuksan. Ayaw niyang buksan. Tila wala siyang lakas ng loob na buksan. Habang tumatagal na nakikita niya ang pangalan ni Baekhyun, lalo lang bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya, ‘yung hiya, ‘yung inis sa sarili. 

Mabilis na bumalik ang isip niya sa sementeryo, sa pagbaba ng ataul sa lupa, pagkatapos biglang lipat sa bar, sa lalaking nakausap niya, sa iskinita, at sa pakiramdam ng labi niya habang hinahalikan siya nito. Idiniin ni Chanyeol ang dulo ng kaniyang palad sa kaniyang noo, sabay ng isang maikli pero galit na ngitngit ng ngipin. 

“Tangina mo, Chanyeol,” bulong niya sa sarili. “Tangina mo.”

Nanginginig ang kaniyang mga kamay. Halos wala na siyang mabasa sa labo ng kaniyang mga mata, hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pagbuhos ng luha niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong ginagawa niya, at hindi rin niya alam kung anong susunod na gagawin niya.

“Where have you been?” ang bungad ng nanay ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, halong inis at pangamba sa biglang pagkawala ni Chanyeol. Matapos nilang makauwi galing sementeryo, bigla na lang kasi siyang nawala.

“I’m sorry, just went out—”

“Obviously—”

“Ma, he's tired,” biglang singit ng ate ni Chanyeol. “Let him rest.”

Agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa ate niya, at kung pag-uusap man ang kanilang biglang tinginan, isa itong malaking “thank you.” Tumango si Chanyeol sa mag-ina, at marahang hinila ang sarili paakyat sa kaniyang kwarto. Ang totoo, hindi niya alam kung gaano siya kamukhang pagod. Siguro, halatang halata na nga, kasi pagbagsak pa lang ng katawan niya sa kama, pakiramdam niya, binugbog siya buong araw.

Ang sarap ng pakiramdam na parang ina-absorb ng kama ang lahat ng pagod niya. Ipinikit niya ang kaniyang mga mata. Saglit lang daw, babangon din naman siya, pero hindi na siya dumilat pa hanggang kinaumagahan.

Tanghali na nang magising si Chanyeol. Kung meron man siyang dapat ipagpasalamat sa paggising niya, iyon ay ‘yung wala siyang hangover. Pero masakit pa rin ang katawan niya, at kahit gutom at medyo kadiri ang pakiramdam dahil hindi pa rin siya nakakapagpalit ng damit simula kahapon, ayaw niyang kumilos, ayaw niyang bumangon. Kinapa-kapa niya ang gilid ng kama, hinahanap ang kaniyang phone. Titingnan lang sana niya ang oras, pero tuluyang nagising ang diwa niya nang mapansing sunod-sunod ang messages ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Alam niyang dapat niyang 'tong basahin, dapat niyang buksan lahat, pero sa tuwing nakikita niya ‘yung “Baekhyun” sa notificarions phone, hindi niya mapigilan ang sariling mahiya at mainis sa sarili. Hindi siya dapat ganito, hindi siya dapar umiiwas dahil alam niyang mali ito, pero natatakot at nahihirapan siya. 

Ayaw niyang humarap kay Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya, pagkatapos ng lahat ng ginawa niya, wala siyang mukhang maihaharap dito.

Hindi naman ganito si Chanyeol, pero sa mga nakaraang buwan, nahihirapan siyang mag-compartmentalize ng nararamdaman. Tila sabay-sabay laging dumarating ang lahat ng emosyon na gustong lumabas. Sobrang labo. Naiinis, nagagalit, gustong umiyak pero pakiramdam niya wala na siyang iiiyak pa. Mahigit kalahating taon na siyang gumigising nang takot, matutulog na pagod. 

Gusto na niyang matapos na ‘tong lahat.

Pilit na naghanap si Chanyeol ng magagawa — kahit ano, makaiwas lang sa emosyong hindi niya gustong maramdaman, even if that meant ignoring people, ignoring almost everyone except for the people close to him emotionally _and_ physically. For two weeks, in-isolate niya ang sarili niya sa kahit na sino maliban sa kaniyang kapatid na nagdala sa kaniya sa kabilang siyudad habang nasa ibang bansa naman ang nanay nila.

“You _badly_ need a break.” Ito ang sinabi ng ate ni Chanyeol sa kaniya nang mag-alangan itong sumama sa kanila dalawang linggo na ang nakararaan. Kaya’t heto siya ngayon, tumutulong sa pag-operate ng flower shop ng kaniyang brother-in-law. Not really the job he dreamed of, to be honest, noong una niyang maisip na baka — _baka_ — sa Canada na nga talaga siya tumira for good, pero hindi na rin masama. Bago, at kahit papaano, nakakagaan ng pakiramdam na literally makulay ang araw-araw niya. Sinubukan din niyang mag-aral patungkol sa mga halaman at bulaklak. Although hindi pa naman siya nagiging plantito tulad ng mga customers nila, hindi niya maitatangging nage-enjoy siya. Kahit na ang intensyon lang naman niya ay makahanap ng distraction. 

‘Yung dapat ay dalawang linggong pahinga ay tumagal ng dalawang buwan. Kahit papaano ay gumaan naman talaga ang pakiramdam niya, at hindi niya maikakailang masaya siya sa kaniyang ginagawa. Pero kahit anong distraction ang gawin niya, hindi rin nawawala ‘yung fact na may mga bagay siyang iniwasan at iniwan na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya hinaharap. 

May mga gabing mabigat ang pakiramdam niya, lalo na tuwing naaalala niyang para siyang bulang biglang nawala. Kahit na ibato niya ito sa kadulu-duluhan ng kaniyang isipan, hindi ito mawala-wala. Nandoon, pilit na nakasiksik kahit tila hindi naman talaga kakasya, naghihintay lang na kumawala.

Isang gabi, bago pa man tuluyang pumiglas ang itinagong takot at pag-aalinlangan, nagdesisyon si Chanyeol na harapin ito. Ang totoo, natatakot siya. Kinakabahan. May mali siya, at wala siyang ibang masisi kundi ang sarili — kung hindi isasama ang pagsisi niya sa mundo. Pero kasi, kahit anong gawing iwas niya, susundan at susundan siya ng mga bagay na iniwan at hindi inayos. Ang tanong na lang ay kung kailan siya kakagatin nito bago pa man siya makaiwas.

Isang mabigat na paghinga. 

_sorry. sorry talaga baekhyun._   
_i’m really, really sorry._

Tama na ba 'to? Siguro pwede na. May dapat ba siyang sabihin? May dapat ba siyang linawin? Malamang meron, pero ito ba ang tamang panahon at tamang paraan para ipaliwanag ang sarili? Kung magpapaliwanag ba siya ngayon, maitatama pa ba niya kung ano ang mali niya? O kahit papaano ba, mababawasan nito 'yung pagiging mali niya?

_**Baekhyun** _   
_wow hi buhay ka pa pala_

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, bumagsak ang buong langit sa kaniyang dibdib. _Buhay ka pa pala._ Buhay pa, _unfortunately_.

_i’m sorry. i just didn’t know what i was doing._

_**Baekhyun** _   
_looks like it_

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kaniyang phone. Pakiramdam niya, hinahabol niya ang hininga niya kahit nakahiga lang naman siya. Maiikli ang sagot sa kaniya ni Baekhyun, pero kahit milya-milya ang layo nila sa isa’t isa, damang-dama ni Chanyeol kung gaano kabigat ang bawat bagsak nito. Bumabaon, tipong dadalhin hangga’t kayang dalhin. Ayaw isipin ni Chanyeol kung gaano katagal dahil hindi niya mapigilang mapuno ng malaking pagsisisi at galit din sa sarili. 

Hindi naman niya maikakailang nandoon pa rin ‘yung baka — baka sakali lang naman — pwede pang hilahin ang lahat pabalik, pero sa totoo lang, ngayon pa ba talaga siya aasa sa “baka” na ‘yan? Makalipas ang dalawang buwan? Sa unang dalawang linggo pa lang na pinili niyang mawala, pati rin ang pagkakataong bumawi, sobrang kakapiranggot na hibla na lang ang pwede niyang mahila. Wala nang nakikitang pwedeng ayusin dahil halos lahat, bumagsak na, nasira na. 

Isa na silang malaking kalat na wala nang ibang pwedeng gawin kundi linisin. Pero sa ngayon, dapat muna nilang tanggapin — kahit gaano man ‘to katagal — na marahil, ito na ang dulo.

_i’m really sorry_

Nag-alangan siyang pindutin ang send, pero may choice pa ba siya kundi ang humingi ng tawad? Tawad na malamang ay hindi naman niya pa makukuha pabalik, not any time soon.

_i didn’t mean to hurt you. i’m really sorry. bye._

Sa pagbaba niya ng phone, alam ni Chanyeol na dadalhin niya ‘tong pagsisisi na ‘to hangga’t nabubuhay pa siya. Panahon na lang ang magsasabi kung magagawan ba ng paraan para kahit papaano, mabawasan lang man ito ng kahit katiting.

“Here you go.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang isang maliit na paper bag sa customer niya. It’s been over two years since sinimulan niyang mag-trabaho sa flower shop ng pamilya nila, pero hindi na siya umalis pa rito. Ngayon, in-assign na siya ng ate niya bilang “manager” although it was more of just a title than being an actual boss na nakatambay lang sa opisina dahil hands-on siya pa rin ang nag-aasikaso ng mga bagay.

“Thank you,” sagot ng customer, nakangiti. Matagal na nila ‘tong suki. Daniel, pangalan niya. Halos every week, dumaraan ito, minsan just to check on some plants and not buy anything. Not that Chanyeol minded. Bihira lang din namang may “tumambay” sa shop nila, at bilang cute din naman si kuya, inisip na lang niyang regalo na lang niya sa sarili ‘to. Basta, ang alam lang ni Chanyeol, mag-kasing edad sila at nagta-trabaho si Daniel sa isang law firm.

Ibinaba ni Daniel sa desk ni Chanyeol ang bayad niya. “See you,” sabay ng isa pang ngiti.

“Thanks! See you again,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol. Nang abutin na niya ang pera, napansin niyang hindi lang isang papel na pera ang nakuha niya. May isa pang mas maliit na papel na nasa ilalim nito. Inuna niya ‘tong tingnan, at nagulat nang makitang may phone number na nakasulat dito. For a second, hindi niya na-get bakit siya binigyan ni Daniel ng phone number, pero hindi rin naman siya masyadong naive para hindi ito ma-get a second later.

 _Shit_. Agad napatingin si Chanyeol sa salaming nakasabit sa gilid niya, at nagulat nang makita ang sariling nagsisimulang mamula. Bigla siyang kinabahan, at hindi maitatangging may kaunting pag-kilig. Huminga siya nang malalim, pagkatapos ay tiningnan uli ‘yung number sa kamay niya.

“Busy ka, busy ka sa shop,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili. “Think about this later na lang!”

He tried his best, pero marupok si Chanyeol. At least he managed na huwag mag-text ng isang “Hello! This is Chanyeol, from the flower shop” in an hour.

Nakatanggap naman siya kaagad ng reply: “Hey, hi! Glad you texted.”

The next thing Chanyeol knew, sunod-sunod na araw na siyang nagpupuyat kausap si Daniel. Mas napapadalas din ang bisita nito sa shop. Hindi naman maikakaila ni Chanyeol na lagi niyang inaabangan ang pagdating nito. They both seemed not to mind the four-year age gap, because to be honest, pareho na naman silang consenting adults. Besides, mature naman mag-isip at umasta si Chanyeol, at nagkakasundo talaga sila.

‘Yung mga pag-text at pagbisita, unti-unti nang nauuwi sa paminsan-minsang paglabas. Sa pangatlong yaya ni Daniel na mag-dinner sila, naglakas-loob na pero pabiro pa ring nagtanong si Chanyeol kung “date” na ba ‘tong ginagawa nila.

“I don’t know,” sagot ni Daniel. “Do you want to date me?”

Natawa si Chanyeol. Minsan talaga, lumalabas ang katotohanan sa biro. “Okay, we’re dating.”

Soon, ‘yung simpleng labas, nagiging mas malaliman na. Nagkakamabutihan na. Unti-unti nang nakakaramdam si Chanyeol uli ng excitement tuwing nakikita si Daniel. Matagal-tagal din siyang humihindi sa feelings — hindi lang din naman si Daniel ang unang nagpakita ng pahiwatig sa kaniya — pero ngayon, inisip niyang siguro, panahon na para naman pagbigyan niya ang sarili niya. May kaunting pag-aalinlangan, pero kung hihintayin pa niyang mawala ito, babalik lang din si Chanyeol sa tanong na, “Kailan niya pagbibigyan ang sariling sumaya uli?”

Kaso, may mga bagay rin talagang kahit anong gawin niyang iwasan, pilit na bumabalik sa kaniya. Tulad ng hilig ni Daniel sa pasta, o kaya ‘yung sobrang pagiging career-oriented niya. But then, isip ni Chanyeol, maraming tao ang mahilig sa pasta, at maraming taong priority ang career nila. ‘Wag siyang assumero, lagi niyang pinapaalala sa kaniya. Hindi siya special para paglaruan ng tadhana.

Mahigit isang taon ding tinyaga nilang dalawang i-elevate ‘yung relationship, mula magkaibigan hanggang magka-ibigan. Eventually, dumating din sila sa desisyong it’s time to tie the knot. Ang totoo, hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na hahantong sila sa ganito. Mabilis nga kung tutuusin, at least para sa kaniya, na makalipas lang ang mahigit isang taon, heto na siya’t may suot-suot na singsing. Hindi man si Daniel ang una niyang na-imagine na makakasama at maihahatid sa simbahan, hindi naman siya nagsisisi. Masaya siya, masaya sila, at nagmamahalan sila, at siguro — _siguro_ — ‘yun ang mahalaga.

Kaso may mga pagkakataong gusto na lang sisihin ni Chanyeol ang mundo, kung hindi ang Diyos, kung bakit parang gustong-gusto nilang pahirapan siya. Siguro tama siyang isiping hindi siya special para sa tadhana, pero ‘yung hindi paglaruan? Mukhang dito siya nagkamali.

Isang buwan na ang nakararaan matapos ang kanilang official engagement. Isang linggong wala muna siyang Daniel na makikita dahil meron itong pupuntahang international conference, which wasn’t really a big deal for both of them (maliban sa pagiging clingy ni Daniel na kada tigil niya sa pag-drive, kahit madaling araw ay nangangamusta).

Nasa kalagitnaan na ng umaga si Chanyeol nang biglang makatanggap ng tawag mula sa isang unknown na number. Nang sagutin, unang tanong ay kung siya ba si Park Chanyeol. Nang ma-confirm, sinabi sa kaniyang siya kasi ang nakitang emergency contact number sa wallet ni Daniel. Kinilabutan si Chanyeol, at agad niyang tinanong bakit kailangan siyang tawagan.

Agad na nanghina ang tuhod ni Chanyeol nang marinig niya ang sagot. _Car crash._ Nasa ospital na si Daniel ngayon, kritikal at mahigit isandaang kilometro ang layo mula sa kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Halos wala siya sa ulirat pero mabilis niyang kinapa sa drawers ang susi ng kotse niya. Nang matapos ang tawag, parang gusto na lang ni Chanyeol mawala na parang bula uli. Talaga bang nangyayari sa kanila ‘to ngayon?

Mabilis ang pagmamaneho ni Chanyeol, at sa layo ng kailangan niyang puntahan, malamang ay gabi na siya makakarating ng ospital. Kahit nanginginig, naluluha, at sobrang kinakabahan, pilit siyang nag-focus sa kalsada.

Ang pakiramdam niya, para siyang boteng nakatagilid, unti-unting tumatapon ang laman hanggang sa wala nang matira. Nang makarating siya sa ospital, nanghihina ang tuhod niya, nanginginig ang boses.

Hindi siya mapakali habang naghihintay sa labas ng ER. Lakad dito, lakad doon. Uupo saglit, pero hindi niya magawang mapirmi sa iisang lugar. Sunod-sunod din ang tawag sa kaniya ng kaniyang ate, nangungumusta. It wasn’t long bago muling lumabas ang doktor, may halong hesitation sa kung paano niya tingnan si Chanyeol.

Sa “I’m so sorry” pa lang ng doktor, hindi na agad kinaya ng nanginginig na tuhod ni Chanyeol na buhatin ang sarili. Ang totoo, kahit ayaw niyang isipin, hinanda na niya ang sarili niya sa worst case scenario, pero kapag mga ganitong sitwasyon, kahit anong paghahanda, parang wala lang e. Kapag bumagsak sa ’yo ‘yung balita, kulang na lang bumaon ka sa lupa tapos hindi ka na makakaakyat pa.

Isa-isang nagsidatingan ang pamilya ni Daniel, at sunod-sunod din ang pag-iyak at paghiyaw sa tuwing nalalaman nila ang balita. Ang sakit at ang hirap marinig. Akala ni Chanyeol tapos na siya sa ganito. Akala niya wala na siyang mae-experience na durugan ng puso, pero parang ayaw pa siya pakawalan ng kung ano mang kapalarang may hawak sa kaniya. Pero may magagawa pa ba siya? Nangyari na. Wala nang ibang pwedeng gawin maliban sa umiyak. Wala na ring maibabalik.

Ang sarap magalit sa mundo, ‘yung galit na halos walang mapaglagyan tapos ibubuhos mo lang ng todo hanggang magsisi ang mundo sa ginawa nila sa ’yo. Ganito ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol sa mismong araw ng libing ni Daniel. Pero hindi na lang sa pagkawala ng fiancé niya, kundi sa lahat ng pinagdaanan niya sa nakalipas na mahigit-kumulang tatlong taon. Oo may mali siya, at marami siyang bagay na totoo namang pinagsisisihan niya, pero tama bang maparusahan siya ng ganito? But then, sino bang pwede niyang masisi? ‘Yung antok na truck driver na nakatulog at bumangga sa sasakyan ni Daniel? ‘Yung hospital na walang mahanap na effective na treatment para sa tatay niya? ‘Yung bente-kwatrong oras sa isang araw na kulang na kulang para maisalba pa niya ‘yung pwedeng maisalba sa kanila ni Baekhyun? O ‘yung sarili niyang ang bilis mapagod, ang bilis matakot, ang bilis sumuko?

Nagpahinga si Chanyeol ng isang buwan. Ibinalik muna niya sa ate niya ang pagma-manage ng shop, habang iniisip niya muna kung ano ang susunod niyang gusto — o dapat — gawin. Malungkot at masakit pa rin, siyempre. Hindi lang din naman kung sinong tao si Daniel, pero hindi rin naman siya pwedeng magpakalunod na lang sa nararamdaman.

“Grieve. Give yourself time to be sad” paalala ng ate niya nang minsan silang mag-usap. “Pero don’t stay there.”

And he did grieve. Hindi madali ‘yung part na ‘wag manatili sa pagluluksa, pero buhay pa siya. Wala pa siya sa dulo. Marami pa siyang pwedeng gawin, marami pang pwedeng habulin, meron pang pwedeng bawiin. 

Isang taon. Isang taon at least ang balak ni Chanyeol na lumayo sa kung saan nangyari ang lahat. Lumipad siya pa-London. Mabuti’t may kaibigan siyang willing siyang tulungan, maybe out of pity na rin matapos ng lahat ng nangyari sa kaniya, pero wala nang paki si Chanyeol doon. Nariyan na ‘yung opportunity, susunggaban na niya.

Tulad ng kung paano niya inubos ang energy at atensyon niya sa shop ng ate niya, ganun din ang ginawa niya nang makahanap ng trabaho. Sa araw, nagtrabaho siya sa isang restaurant, habang sa gabi, sumali siya sa banda ng kaibigan niya, panaka-nakang nagpeperform sa kung saan-saang bar. Not bad na dagdag na kita, lalo na’t may pinag-iipunan siya.

May mga pagkakataong, lalo na tuwing mag-isa lang siya, hindi niya mapigilang umiyak. Mahirap ding hindi malunod sa sarili mong iniisip. Pero hindi naman niya pinagkakait sa sarili na malungkot at magluksa.

Isang weekend, naisipan ni Chanyeol na maglinis ng kaniyang apartment. Ang totoo, masyado na siyang naging busy sa pagtatrabaho kaya naman napabayaan na niya ang kaayusan ng kaniyang apartment. Darating para matulog, kakain ng almusal, lalabas, uuwi para bumalik kama. Ngayong meron na siya isang free weekend — sa wakas — sisimulan na niyang mag-ayos. Besides, therapeutic din namang maglinis, baka kahit papaano makatulong sa pag-gaan ng pakiramdam niya.

Nasa paglilinis at pagtapon na siya ng kung anu-anong mga papel, folders, at bills na naipon nang mapansin niya ang isang maliit na brown envelope na dumulas mula sa isang folder. Hindi niya matandaan kung saan ‘to galing, pero halata sa kulay nitong luma na siya. Kahit ‘yung folder na pinaglalagyan nito, kulay brown na sa gilid sa luma.

Curious, agad niya itong kinuha. Medyo makapal ang loob, matigas, parang cardboard. Nang buksan, binaliktad niya ito para bumuhos ang laman. Bumagsak ang ilang pirasong mga polaroid photos. For a few seconds, napaisip siya kung saan galing ito, pero agad din niyang naalala.

Ang totoo, nagulat siya nang maalala niyang nasa kaniya pa pala ang mga ‘to. Mga unang shots na kinuha niya nang bumili siya ng polaroid camera sa Manila. Ilang taon na, mahigit apat na taon? Akala niya nawala na niya ang lahat. Nasa kaniya pa pala.

Inisa-isa niya ‘yung mga photos. Random shots ng cafe na pinupuntahan niya, ‘yung paborito niyang pusa sa High Street, tapos ilang candid shots niya at ni Baekhyun. Then isang pic ni Baekhyun nung second anniversary nila. He flipped it, at nakita niya ‘yung sulat-kamay niyang dalawang star sa gilid. Napangiti siya at napailing.

Honestly, it’s been a while since he last saw Baekhyun, not physically of course. Kahit ‘yung mukha lang nito. Ilang taon na siyang walang Facebook app, natira na lang ‘yung Messenger. Wala rin naman siyang Twitter, at nakalimutan na niya ang password niya sa Instagram. Nagtataka nga mga kaibigan niya paano siya nabubuhay na walang socmed in this age, pero kung marami kang iniisip, marami kang ginagawa, at marami kang dinaramdam, ang totoo, wala ka nang panahon pa para mag-post ng iniisip mo sa internet.

Hindi niya napigilang mangiti. Kahit papaano naman, good memories naman ‘yung dala ng polaroids, pero siyempre, hindi rin mapigilang bumalik ‘yung guilt ng bigla na lang niyang pagkawala. Pero ang totoo naman, hindi naman siya nawawalan ng pag-asa na kahit papaano, maayos pa niya ‘yung mali niya. Kung sakaling worst scenario naman ‘yung dumating na wala na pala siyang pwedeng maayos, kahit lang man makahingi siya ng tawad.

Naka-tatlong buwan na siya sa London. Siyam na lang. Konting kayod pa, konting ipon pa. Makakauwi rin siya uli sa Pilipinas.

—

_**Ngayon** _

“Hey,” bati ni Baekhyun nang tumawag siya kay Chanyeol.

“Hmm,” ani naman ni Chanyeol. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” natawang ulit ni Baekhyun.

“Uhm, no, I mean,” halatang nagulat din si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Yeah, nothing’s wrong. Just surprised kasi napatawag ka.”

“Sorry.”

“So…”

“Yeah.” Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “Thought about it, and…”

“It?”

“Yeah. It.”

“I’m...kinda lost?”

“We’re good now.”

“I’m…” May awkward na chuckle si Chanyeol. “What...exactly is this about?”

Pumikit si Baekhyun at bumuntong hininga. “It’s your apology.”

Halata sa mahabang “Oh!” ni Chanyeol na parang light bulb moment siya. “So wait, what again?”

“Hala, papaulit pa.”

“No, really. I was lost. I’m sorry.”

“Ganito. Makinig ka a? I accept your apology.”

“Oh. Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry I had to do this over the phone—”

“No! No. No,” singit ni Chanyeol. “No. It’s okay. It’s totally okay. Thank you.”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun sa pananalita pa lang ni Chanyeol na halong saya at relief ang nararamdaman niya. Actually, may gaan nga ng loob. Gasgas na pero totoo ‘yung pakiramdam na parang nabunutan ng tinik. ‘Yung ngiti niya, hindi na pilit. At alam niyang sa kabilang linya, nakangiti rin si Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” ulit ni Chanyeol.

“So, uh, I guess ‘yun lang gusto kong sabihin.”

“Alright. Yep. Cool. It’s cool.”

May awkward silence, as if naghihintayan kung sinong unang magpapaalam.

“I’ll go now,” naunang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Yeah, sure sure. Thank you. Sobra. Thank you,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Bye.”

“By — ay, ano Baekhyun.”

“Yes?”

Muntik nang maibaba talaga ni Baekhyun nang tuluyan ‘yung tawag, buti’t narinig niya ‘yung pahabol ni Chanyeol.

“Ano…” Halatang may alinlangan sa boses ni Chanyeol.

“Go.”

“Ay no, next time na lang.”

“Hala, no, say it na.”

“No, no. Next time na lang. Promise.”

Madali namang kausap si Baekhyun. “Okay, sige. Sabi mo.”

“Yup.”

“Alright. Bye na, for reals.”

“Yup. Bye.”

This time, totoong binaba na nila ang tawag. Bumagsak si Baekhyun sa kama. Hindi niya alam pero malakas din ang kabang naramdaman niya bago niya sabihin ang dapat niyang sabihin. Wala namang pagsisisi. Proud pa nga siya sa ginawa niya. Kalahating dekada niya rin ‘tong dala-dala. Sa wakas tapos na.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ngayon** _

“Hala, shit,” sagot ni Jongdae. Kausap siya ni Baekhyun. “Coding din ako. Ano ba ‘yan? Uminom ka na ng gamot?”

“Oo,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. Pumasok siya ng opisina, pero hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya: masakit ang ulo at runny nose. Nung umaga, nagsisimula siyang lamigin. Pagdating ng tanghali, wala siyang gana at inaapoy na siya ng lagnat. Napansin agad ‘to ni Jongin nang ayain niya for lunch, at siya na mismo ang nagpaalam sa boss nila kung pwedeng pauwiin na si Baekhyun dahil may sakit. Ang problema, wala rin siyang dalang kotse, at sa sobrang hina ng pakiramdam niya, kahit si Jongin, ayaw siyang pag-Grab nang mag-isa.

“Kelangan mong umuwi,” ani Jongdae. “Wait! Wait. Wait. Ang alam ko nasa area lang din si Chanyeol ngayon. Kausapin ko.”

“Wait, ha?” 

“‘Wag ka nang maarte. Pwede ka niya ihatid. Kausapin ko siya—”

“J-Jongdae, ‘wag si—”

“Baekhyun, mabait ako, pero puta ‘wag ka nang mag-inarte, okay? Ihahatid ka lang. Walang malisya.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll text you. Give me five minutes at most.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun, as if makikita ni Jongdae, at binaba na niya ang phone niya. Ang totoo, hindi na niya ramdam kung gaano katagal o kabilis man ang lumipas bago siya nakarinig ng tawag uli. Nang mag-ring ang phone, agad niya ‘tong kinuha at sinagot.

“O, anong sab—”

“Baekhyun? May sakit ka raw?”

Kahit na sobrang pagod at wala sa ulirat, nagising ang diwa ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol.

“Ay, hello. Oo—”

“On my way na a. I’m just five minutes away.”

Narinig ni Baekhyun ‘yung pagsara ng pintuan ng kotse na sinundan ng biglang pagtahimik ng kabilang linya. Nasa loob na ng kotse si Chanyeol.

“Hala, I’m so sorry,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“No. It’s okay. I’ll meet you sa back entrance na lang.” Chanyeol said, halata ‘yung urgency sa pananalita.

Um-oo na lang si Baekhyun dahil nakakaramdam na naman siya ng hilo. Nang ibaba nito ang phone, sabay ng bagsak ng ulo sa mesa. _Five minutes_ , isip niya. Pikit lang siya saglit.

Mabigat ang pagbukas ng mata ni Baekhyun nang makaramdam siya ng pagtapik sa balikat. Marahan niyang inangat ang kaniyang ulo at nakita si Jongin, nakatingin sa kaniya.

“Uy, Baekhyun,” ani nito. “Andito na sundo mo.”

Napakunot siya ng noo. _Sundo_. Hindi nag-register sa kaniya ‘yung sinabi ni Jongin.

“Si Chanyeol.” Tumingin si Jongin sa lobby ng office, visible from where they are, at sinundan ito ni Baekhyun. Nandoon si Chanyeol, nakatayo at nag-aabang. Kumaway pa siya para mapansin.

“Hala, sorry,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Nakatulog ako.”

“Okay lang,” sagot naman ni Jongin. “Kaya mong tumayo?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Inabot niya ang bag niya, pero nang bigla siyang tumayo, muntik na siyang matumba, mabuti’t agad siyang sinalo ni Jongin.

“Uy, wait!” ani Jongin sabay sa biglang hawak nito sa braso ni Baekhyun. “Alalayan na kita.”

Wala nang sinabi si Baekhyun, at marahan silang naglakad papunta sa lobby. Pagbukas na pagbukas pa lang ng pinto, mabilis ang pagsalubong sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Agad din nitong pinatong ang kamay niya sa noo ni Baekhyun. 

“Wow, ang taas,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Bumitaw na si Jongin at si Chanyeol na ang pumalit sa pagkakahawak kay Baekhyun. “Can you still walk?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, just for the sake of responding, nakapikit ang parehong mata. Then they started walking towards the elevator.

“Nahihilo ako,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang nasa elevator. Hindi na siya nag-inarte pa. Sumandal na siya kay Chanyeol. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” sagot ni Chanyeol, at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang vibration ng boses niya sa katawan nito. It felt weird. Almost nostalgic. “I just parked outside. Do you want to lie down or sit?”

“I can sit down,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Ang totoo though, gusto niyang mahiga, pero ayaw niyang makatulog din. Kahit papaano, nahihiya pa rin siya.

Mabuti na lang at sa labas lang nag-park si Chanyeol, hindi masyado malayo ang kailangang puntahan. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto at inalalayan si Baekhyun na makasakay sa loob. Nang makaupo, si Chanyeol na rin ang nag-suot ng seatbelt. Never mind the proximity of their faces, ang totoo, masyadong masama ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun to think too much about it.

“Sure kang okay ka lang diyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Isang mahinang hum lang ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Sumakay na rin si Chanyeol, at nang makaayos, nagsimulang mag-drive. Natatandaan pa naman niya kung saan nakatira si Baekhyun, kaya hinayaan na niyang ipikit na lang nito ang mata habang nasa biyahe. It shouldn’t be too far, at considering na umalis sila nang patay na oras, hindi masyadong ma-traffic.

But the thing was, nung malapit na sila sa condo, at marahang ginigising si Baekhyun, ayaw nitong magising. Kinabahan siya dahil ayaw nitong mag-respond at agad niyang inabot ang kamay nito para pulsuhan. Thankfully, meron naman itong pulso, at nang magsimula itong humilik, lalong nahimasmasan si Chanyeol. Mukhang nahimbing na si Baekhyun. 

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. _Whatever, bahala na_ , bulong niya sa sarili. Instead of turning sa corner kung saan nakatira si Baekhyun, lumiko siya deretso sa condo niya. Nagsimula pang biglang umulan. 

Nang makarating sa parking, marahan tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt, at umakma nang maayos para buhatin si Baekhyun mula sa kinauupuan. Lumapit pa lang si Chanyeol, ramdam na agad nito ang init ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Kailangan talaga niyang makapagpahinga.

Pero bago pa man siya mabuhat, biglang nagising si Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya 'yung kamay ni Chanyeol at agad siyang napabalikwas.

"Oh my god, sorry!" bulalas ni Chanyeol.

"Nasaan tayo?" Halata sa boses ni Baekhyun na nangangapa pa ang ulirat niya.

"Sa condo ko," sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t wake you up, and you were fast asleep.”

Walang sinabi si Baekhyun, tumitingin-tingin lang sa paligid. Medyo madilim, kakarampot lang ang liwanag. Napapalibutan sila ng kotse. Nakakarinig din siya ng patak ng ulan. Pumikit siya saglit pagkatapos ay kusa itong bumaba sa sasakyan. Mabilis ang kaniyang pagtayo at bigla ring umikot ang kaniyang paningin. Nawalan siya ng balanse, at agad napakapit kay Chanyeol. Mabuti't hindi ito umalis sa pwesto at naka-ready na siya para umalalay.

“L-let’s go home—” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, it’s raining. And you need to rest. Ihahatid kita—”

“Chanyeol, let’s go—” Nagpumilit si Baekhyun, pero masyado pa siyang mahina at hilo para makalakad nang maayos. Agad siyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol nang mahigpit sa balikat.

“Baekhyun! Listen.” Madiin ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol. “Forget whatever you’re thinking right now. You need to rest. Uuwi ka kapag wala ka nang lagnat. Ako na maghahatid sa’yo.”

“Pero—”

“Baekhyun, _please_? Don’t be stubborn.”

Nahalata na ni Baekhyun na may bahid na ng frustration kay Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, pride na lang din ang pinairal niya kanina. As much as ayaw niyang mapadpad uli sa condo nito, masyado na siyang mahina at pagod. Nagpadala na siya sa pag-akbay ni Chanyeol at dumeretso sa unit nito.

It felt weird to be honest as soon as makapasok sila. He knew this place, but at the same time, it felt unfamiliar, like he was an uninvited guest. Pero hindi niya muna masyadong pinagtuunan ng pansin ‘yung pakiramdam ng bahay. Sukong-suko na ang katawan niya, masyado pa siyang mainit, at lalong lumalala ang hilo niya.

“God, ang init mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol pagkalapag nito kay Baekhyun sa kama. “When did you last take meds?”

“Ewan,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Before lunch. Sorry. I didn’t track.”

“No, that’s okay,” sagot ni Chanyeol habang tinatanggal ang sapatos ni Baekhyun. “Are you cold?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Nang makaayos sa pagkakahiga, hinila ni Chanyeol ‘yung kumot from under one of the pillows at nilatag kay Baekhyun. Pagkatapos ay umalis siya saglit, dumeretso sa kusina. Nang bumalik, may dala-dalang isang baso ng tubig at gamot.

“Drink water first,” sabi niya, inaalalayan si Baekhyun na makaangat ng kaunti para makainom ng tubig. 

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Sobrang abala ko.”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “No you’re not. Sige na, rest. I’ll wake you up at five so you can drink this.” Nilapag niya ‘yung isang tablet ng gamot sa tabing mesa. Pagkatapos, kinuha niya ‘yung isang pakete ng Cool Fever at pinatong sa noo ni Baekhyun.

It was soothing, ‘yung lamig sa noo Baekhyun. He also felt a little bit more comfortable na, lalo na’t nakahiga na siya. Kahit na nahihilo at hindi mapakali ang isip, ipinikit niya ang mata niya at pinilit matulog.

Aligaga at mababaw ang tulog ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya namalayang mahigit otso oras din siyang nakahiga sa kama. Nang buksan niya ang mata niya, medyo dim, sa may bandang pintuan lang may ilaw. Tinawag niya si Chanyeol — ang gaspang ng boses niya — pero walang sumagot. Inabot niya ‘yung baso ng tubig sa gilid niya at uminom. Habang umiinom, napansin niya ‘yung bukas na foil ng gamot sa mesa. Naka-inom pala siya ng gamot kanina, hindi niya namalayan. Masyado yata siyang wala sa sarili para maalala.

Maayos-ayos na ang pakiramdam niya. Nahihilo pa ng kaunti, pero bumaba na significantly ‘yung temperature. Nagulat siya though nang pagtayo niya, t-shirt na ang suot niya at hindi na ‘yung long-sleeves polo. Hinanap niya ‘to at nakitang nakasabit sa backrest ng isa sa mga dining chairs. Huminga siya nang malalim. Hay, hindi na muna niya ‘to iisipin masyado.

Tumayo siya para kumuha pa ng tubig. Hinanap niya ‘yung switch — sa may gilid na poste bago mag-kusina, tanda pa niya — at binuksan. Medyo nakakasilaw ‘yung biglang sabog ng liwanag, masakit sa mata, pero makakasanayan din. Hinanap niya ‘yung water dispenser — nandun pa rin, katabi ng ref — at pinuno ang baso.

Habang umiinom, nililingon niya ang buong condo. Sa totoo lang, wala masyadong nagbago. Pininturahan lang ng puti ‘yung dating grey na pader, at nawala ‘yung ibang paintings na nakasabit. Nalipat na rin 'yung ibang gamit. Medyo bare na nga, but it’s essentially still the same. Naalala pa niya lahat.

Ilalapag na sana niya ‘yung baso sa sink nang mapansin niya ‘yung mga naka-magnet na pintuan ng ref. Parang mas marami yata ‘to than what he was used to, at least pagdating sa ref ni Chanyeol, but then again, that was half a decade ago. Things change. Aalis na sana siya nang mapansin niya ‘yung naka-magnet na pictures sa bandang ibaba. Tiningnan niyang maigi dahil familiar, until he realized na ito ‘yung polaroid shots na kinuha niya months before Chanyeol left for Canada. Kasama pa ‘yung anniversary picture niya — _nila_.

Nagulat si Baekhyun at napatayo ito mula sa pagkakayuko nang biglang bumukas ang pinto.

“Oh, you’re up,” bati ni Chanyeol, may dalang paper bag. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Great. Bought something to eat. Sorry naiwan ka mag-isa.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “No, it’s okay.”

“Hindi ako nakapag-grocery on time, but I bought ulam dun sa nearby cardineria. You haven’t eaten anything since noon,” Chanyeol said habang tinatanggal sa paper bag ‘yung mga laman. Dalawang plastic ng ulam, isang sabaw, tapos isang bote ng Pocari Sweat. May maliit na paper bag din na may tatak ng Mercury Drug. Ang totoo, wala pang gana si Baekhyun, at pakiramdam niya wala pa siyang panlasa, pero tama nga naman si Chanyeol. Dapat malamnan muna kahit konti ‘yung tiyan niya.

Nang matapos sa pag-aayos, biglang lumapit si Chanyeol at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa noo. Lalayo dapat si Baekhyun, kaso napansin ito ni Chanyeol.

“Don’t move, ano ba,” natatawang sabi nito. Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun at pinabayaang lumapat ang malaki nitong palad sa noo niya. “Ah, you don’t feel that warm. Sinat pa, I guess.”

Then just as he quickly checked Baekhyun’s temperature, ganun din kabilis ‘yung pagalis niya para ayusin ‘yung mga pagkain. That felt weird, but also strangely familiar.

“Rice, gusto mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nilalapag ang mga pagkain sa mesa isa-isa. “Actually, no. Don’t answer. Kumain ka kahit konti.”

Tahimik na umupo si Baekhyun. Ilang saglit pa at sinamahan na rin siya ni Chanyeol sa hapag.

“Thank you a,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumukuha ng kanin.

“No, it’s okay. Baka nag-pass out ka pa kung hindi ako tinawagan ni Jongdae,” ani Chanyeol. “Get some of this pala.” Inabot niya ‘yung bowl ng sabaw ng sinigang. “Si manang sa carinderia, she really cooks great sinigang.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “Thanks.”

Kumuha siya ng kaunti, nilagay sa mangkok, at humigop. Nandun ‘yung kaunting asim, at masarap sa pakiramdam ‘yung init.

“Right?” excited na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Uhm, wala akong panlasa e.”

“Oh.” May halong disappointment sa reaction ni Chanyeol. “I see. Sabagay, you really had high fever kanina. That shouldn’t be surprising.”

“Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

"You kept the polaroids pala."

Baekhyun was a little hesitant about bringing it up, pero seeing them again kanina, it felt… he couldn't find the word yet. Strange? Nostalgic? A mix of both? Nakakagulat, pero a part of him felt na parang dapat, inasahan na niya 'yun.

"Ah, so that's why you were at the fridge pala," nangingiting sabi ni Chanyeol. "Yeah. Actually, I...found them accidentally. Was sorting things out back in London, then I saw the envelope. Thought I lost them ba. Then when I came back here, I put them there."

"Why?"

Lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun 'yung tanong na dapat sa utak lang niya. Pero dumulas na, natanong na niya.

Nag-shrug si Chanyeol. "I don't know. I just felt like keeping them."

Tumahimik sila for a while habang patuloy na kumakain. Humigop lang si Baekhyun ng sabaw — never mind na hindi pa rin niya masyado malasahan, basta masarap lang sa pakiramdam 'yung hagod ng init. Nagkakatinginan sila from time to time, unti-unting nagiging awkward ang hangin.

"You changed my shirt pala." Baekhyun finally broke the silence. Naalala niya kasi nang maramdaman niyang nasa likod pala niya 'yung polo niya.

"You were sweating," sagot ni Chanyeol. "You can return the shirt na lang whenever you like."

"Sorry."

"Ano ba, it's fine."

"Actually, I...should go home," ani Baekhyun sabay sa paglapag niya ng kutsada nang maubos ang laman ng kaniyang bowl.

"What? Wait."

"Ha?"

"I mean, stay here muna," pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ka pa magaling."

"I can manage, Chanyeol." Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

"No, you still have a slight fever—"

"Chanyeol, okay na ‘ko. I feel better."

"Better is not well. Please, I'll feel really bad if umuwi ka tapos biglang bumalik 'yung fever mo."

Sa totoo lang, hilo pa talaga si Baekhyun. Nagsisimula na nga siyang ginawin uli nang kaunti, pinipilit lang niyang huwag ipakita kay Chanyeol. Pero hindi talaga siya komportableng nandito uli siya sa pinaka-lugar kung saan...sila natapos.

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. Tiningnan niya 'yung orasan. 9:47PM. Fine.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning na lang."

"Alright." 

Tahimik saglit. Pagkatapos ay ngumiti si Chanyeol na sinundan ng mabigat na buntong hininga. "I'm sorry if...you feel uncomfortable."

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun, a little surprised na na-discern ni Chanyeol 'yung nararamdaman niya.

"I'm just genuinely concerned. And with Jongdae calling me, I feel a bit responsible, too. At least spend the night here and rest. Ayoko ring pagalitan niya ako." Chanyeol chuckled awkwardly.

"Alam niyang nandito ako?"

Tumango si Chanyeol. "He called earlier."

Kung si Baekhyun at Chanyeol from five years ago ang magkaharap ngayon, malamang nauwi na sa pagtatalo 'yung ganitong usapan. Na kesyo bakit nag-assume si Chanyeol, o bakit passive-aggressive umasta si Baekhyun. Pero wala 'yung tensyon na 'yon ngayon. It felt weird, pero kind of relieving din.

"It's okay, I understand," sabi ni Baekhyun. "Ayoko ring mapagalitan ni Jongdae."

Pareho silang natawa dahil pareho rin nilang narinig sa isip nila 'yung a la nanay na pagpapagalit ni Jongdae.

"You can stay on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagsisimulang magligpit sa mesa.

Nahiya si Baekhyun. Tatanggi siya sana kaso naalala niyang siya nga pala 'yung may sakit. Siyempre, ayaw naman niyang matulog nang hindi komportable ang pagkakahiga, kaya kahit medyo naiilang, napa-oo na lang siya.

"Sorry a," bulong ni Baekhyun.

"Isang sorry pa sa couch ka na matutulog," ani Chanyeol, pabiro.

It's the same dim lighting nang gumising si Baekhyun kanina, but this time, he was supposed to sleep. Also, hindi na siya mag-isa. Kasama na niya si Chanyeol na naka-curl habang nakakumot sa couch na masyadong maikli para sa mahaba niyang legs.

Nakakumot din si Baekhyun, nakakatulong sa nararamdaman niyang panlalamig, pero hindi pa siya makatulog uli. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba mahaba 'yung tulog niya kanina, o dala lang talaga ng masamang pakiramdam. 

Kahit wala masyadong liwanag, kita pa rin ni Baekhyun ang oras. A las onse y medya na. Huminga siya nang malalim at pinikit ang mga mata. Dapat na siyang matulog.

Narinig niyang gumalaw si Chanyeol sa couch, at sa peripheral vision, napansin niyang nagbukas ito ng phone saglit bago niya bibaba uli sa katabing mesa.

"Chanyeol?" pabulong na tawag ni Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" agad na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Thank you."

Kahit hindi kita ni Baekhyun, halata sa pagngisi ni Chanyeol na may kasama itong ngiti.

"It's nothing. Go to sleep na."

Pinikit uli ni Baekhyun ang mata niya. This time, susubukan talaga niyang matulog na.

As promised, hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kinaumagahan. Thankfully, mas okay na ang pakiramdam niya ngayon. Pagod lang talaga kaya’t bigla siyang tinrangkaso, mabuti’t mabilis lang din ang recovery niya. May kaunti pang sakit ng katawan, at may konting pagka-sabaw pa siya, pero Baekhyun’s feeling a lot better na.

Buong araw na lang siyang magpapahinga dahil pinabaon sa kaniya ni Chanyeol ‘yung tirang pagkain kagabi, which means may pang-tanghalian na siya. Tumawag din si Jongdae na dadaan siya para magdala ng pagkain. Natawa pa nga siya dahil kung maka-asta ‘yung dalawa, parang nakaratay na siya sa kama. “Tinrangkaso lang ako,” paalala niya kay Jongdae kanina sa tawag. Pero bilang mapilit na kaibigan ito, wala na siyang nagawa kundi hintayin itong dumating. Baekhyun won’t say no to extra food din naman. Also, ngayong mas okay na ang pakiramdam niya at nagsisimula nang bumalik ang panlasa niya, mas na-appreciate na niya ‘yung pagkain. In fairness, masarap nga ‘yung sinigang na binili ni Chanyeol.

Saktong dinner time nang dumating si Jongdae, and he brought Baekhyun his favorite pasta. As soon as magpakita si Jongdae sa pintuan, binati siya nito ng isang malisyosong ngiti.

“Tangina alam ko ‘yang mga ngiting ganiyan, tumigil ka,” pagalit ni Baekhyun habang inaabot ‘yung dalang paper bag.

Lumapit si Jongdae at pinatong ang noo nito kay baekhyun para pakiramdaman kung may lagnat pa ito. “Wala na nga. Pero pahinga ka pa. Anyway, dali, kwentuhan mo ako!” excited na sabi nito.

“Wala akong iku-kwento kasi wala namang ka-kwento-kwento.” Nagsimula nang i-unpack ni Baekhyun ‘yung pagkain, biglang natakam nang makita ang carbonara.

“Oy, pero pasalamat ka sa ‘kin,” ani Jongdae. “Kung hindi sa ‘kin, baka kung ano nang kinahatungan mo sa opisina.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Trangkaso lang—”

“ _Trangkaso lang_. Sus, alam kong muntikan ka nang mawalan ng malay!”

“Actually, wala ako masyadong matandaan,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Feeling ko nagde-deliryo ako nung mga panahon na ‘yun.”

“Exactly.”

“But yeah, thanks.”

Tumawa si Jongdae, kinikilig pa rin. “Ang cute lang. Inalagaan ka ni Chanyeol.”

Agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ‘yung bakanteng paper bag, cinrumple, at binato kay Jongdae. “Sira ulo ka. Walang alagaang naganap.”

“Wala, o ayaw mo lang isiping meron talaga?”

“Whatever.”

Hindi naman sa dine-deny ni Baekhyun, pero alam niyang hindi titigil si Jongdae sa pang-aasar kung hindi rin niya ‘to babarahin. Ang totoo, na-appreciate naman niya ‘yung kabaitan ni Chanyeol. Weird nga lang sa pakiramdam, if not uncomfortable, pero nagpapasalamat pa rin siya.

“Wala ka talagang ikukwento?” May tone si Jongdae na parang last chance na ‘to para mag-spill si Baekhyun ng kung ano mang gusto niyang i-spill. Nagtaas ng kilay si Baekhyun. Tinaasan din siya ni Jongdae ng kilay.

“Fine,” buntong hininga ni Baekhyun. “May nakita ako sa condo niya.”

“Ano? Nudes? Dildo? Butt plug?”

“Gaga ka.” Sinipa ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa binti. “He’s still keeping our old polaroid photos.”

Nanlaki mata ni Jongdae. “Ay true?”

“Well, to be fair, ang sabi niya, nakita lang niya ‘yun habang nagliligpit daw ng gamit bago siya bumalik dito. But yeah, I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Ano iniisip mo?”

“Wala.”

Minata uli siya ni Jongdae.

“Wala nga!”

“Kasama ka ba run sa polaroid shots?”

Tumango si Baekhyun.

“Okay. So what are _you_ thinking?” Nariyan uli ‘yung madiin na tono ni Jongdae.

Isa ulit malalim na paghinga. “I mean, he can be sentimental. Also, stop giving me those looks. I’ve moved on.”

“Well, you may have. But has he?”

“Aba, puta, anong gaslighting ‘to?”

Natawa si Jongdae. “Grabe ka naman maka-akusa! Hindi naman kita gina-gaslight.”

“Hay nako, Jongdae. He wouldn’t have tried getting married if he hasn’t moved on, okay?”

Tumango-tango si Jongdae. “Sabagay. Weird nga lang ano. He’s still keeping them.”

“Actually.”

Ang totoo, iniiwasan lang talaga ni Baekhyun bigyan masyado ng kahulugan ‘yung nakita niya. He may have tried not to show it habang nandun siya kina Chanyeol, pero pilit niya lang talagang ‘wag pagtuunan ng pansin ‘yun. Besides, tapos na. Nakuha na nila ‘yung closure na hinihingi nila.

“Pero Baekhyun,” simula ni Jongdae, “paano kung bigla kaniyang hingan ng isa pang chan—”

“Tigilan mo ako Jongdae, mabibinat ako sa ‘yo!”

“Uy last. Promise. Last na tanong na lang!”

Inirapan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, at hindi sumagot for a few seconds bago tumango as a go signal.

“Are you still mad at him?”

“For?”

“For...everything? ‘Yung ginawa niya. Lahat”

Hindi pa tinanong ni Baekhyun ‘yan sa sarili, pero simula nung araw na tinawagan niya si Chanyeol para sabihing pinapatawad na niya ‘to, alam niya kung ano ang ibig-sabihin ng naramdaman niya. Siyempre hindi naman niya nakalimutan ‘yung nakaraan, nangyari na e, pero nagawa naman nila parehong mag-effort para magkapatawaran. Kumbaga, sa story structure, umabot na siya sa falling action at pwede na siyang huminga. Kung nasa resolution na siya, ‘yun ang hindi pa niya masabi. Mukha. Siguro. Gusto niyang isiping andun na rin siya.

“Hindi na,” sagot ni Baekhyun, nakatitig sa kaka-twirl lang niyang pasta sa tinidor.

Tumango-tango si Jongdae. “Okay. That’s good. ‘Yun naman ang importante.”

“That’s how you should feel after a closure naman ano?”

Ngumiti si Jongdae. “Oo naman.”

“Walang halong sarcasm ‘yan a!”

Natawa si Jongdae. “Sira. Wala.”

Isang linggo na lang at magbubukas na ang bagong business ni Chanyeol sa Manila, isang coworking space mula sa lumang warehouse na pagmamay-ari ng magulang niya. Excited pang binalita kay Baekhyun ni Jongdae ang patungkol dito, pero laking gulat — na may halong pang-aasar — nito nang malaman niyang alam na pala ni Baekhyun bago pa man ito banggitin ni Jongdae.

“So, textmates na talaga kayo.” Pabirong siniko ni Sehun si Baekhyun. Magkakasama silang apat na magbabarkada ngayon for a weekend dinner.

“Binalitaan lang, textmates na agad?”

“Aba, malay,” ani Sehun. “Pero ano, pupunta ka? Weekend naman.”

Jongdae was referring to the opening day, with all the pa-blessing, kainan, and inuman. Lahat sila ay imbitado, at through text, Inimbitahan na rin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, pero wala pa itong binibigay na sagot.

“Hindi ko pa sure. Dami ko pang dead—”

“Ayan ka na naman sa excuses e!” Bulalas ni Jongdae. “Sige na. Minsan lang tayo makumpleto! Kelan pa ‘yung pa-welcome back dinner ni Chanyeol. Na-miss mo pa.”

“Oo nga,” ani Junmyeon. “A-absent na nga ako sa class ko nun o!”

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman gawain ni Junmyeon mag-skip ng class. “Uy, seryoso ba ‘yan? Anong pinakain mo rito?” tanong niya kay Sehun.

Ngumiti si Sehun, sabay wiggle ng brows. “Ako. Ako kinain niya.”

“Putangina mo.” At nagtawanan silang lahat.

Pero ang totoo, kahit nagdadalawang-isip pa siya, sa loob-loob niya, gusto ni Baekhyun talagang pumunta. Wala namang masama. Wala naman ding malisya. Sabi nga ni Jongdae sa kaniya, hindi naman na siya galit dito. Pwede rin niyang isiping bayad niya ‘to sa pagsundo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya nung nagkasakit siya. Bayad sa utang na loob, kind of. Not that he actually owed Chanyeol a favor.

Coincidentally, pag-uwi ni Baekhyun, bigla siyang nakatanggap ng tawag kay Chanyeol.

“Hey,” bati nito as soon as Baekhyun picked up. “Kumusta?”

“Good. Just got home,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Why?”

“About the opening,” Chanyeol muttered,, “are you going ba? I kind of need confirmation na rin kasi.”

“Oh my god, sorry!” Totoong apologetic naman si Baekhyun. “Hala, I should have confirmed nang mas maaga. Sorry.”

“Wait!” putol ni Chanyeol. “So, you’re going?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Ang totoo, hindi pa siya 100% confirmed dahil medyo may konting alinlangan pa siya — alinlangang hindi pa niya really ma-point out — pero nadulas siya sa kung saan papunta ang desisyon niya.

“I...well, I guess…” Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “Yes. I’m going.”

“Nice! Nice!” Sobrang halata sa boses ni Chanyeol na natuwa ito sa narinig. “Great. I’ll add you na sa guest list. Thank you. See you next week!”

Nahawa yata si Baekhyun sa saya ni Chanyeol dahil nakangiti na rin siya. “Yeah. See you.”

Sabay na dumating si Jongdae at Baekhyun, although medyo stressed sila ng kaunti dahil late na sila. But not too late para walang maabutan. Ang sabi sa kanila ni Sehun at Junmyeon (bilang tumulong sila kay Chanyeol sa pag-set up ng mga bagay-bagay), tapos na ‘yung blessing part, so basically nasa kainan part na ang dating nila. 

In fairness sa lugar, maganda saka malaki. May pagka-pomo sa style, pero hindi masakit sa mata. Kung ganito lang lahat ng opisina, sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun, malamang gaganahan siyang mag-trabaho.

Marami-rami na rin ang tao nung dumating sila, pero bilang pinakabagong bisita, mabilis silang napansin ni Chanyeol. May kausap itong dalawang lalaki nang bigla itong mapatingin sa entrance at nakita ang dalawa. Mabilis itong kumaway sa kanila, in-excuse ang sarili sa mga kausap, at dumeretso sa kanilang direksyon.

“Bet ikaw unang lalapitan niyan,” bulong ni Jongdae.

“Shut up.”

“Sagot mo gas ko kapag tama ako.”

“Puta wala—”

Bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya, nakalapit na si Chanyeol — sa _kaniya_.

“Hi! Thank you,” sabi ni Chanyeol at biglang niyakap si Baekhyun, na medyo ikinabigla niya bilang hindi niya in-expect ‘to. Not that he minded, to be honest, hindi lang siya prepared. Napatingin siya kay Jongdae, nakangiti sa kaniya. “Akala ko ‘di na kayo makakarating.”

Although medyo awkward, yumakap na rin pabalik si Baekhyun. A few taps on the back, then humiwalay na si Chanyeol. Agad siyang lumapit kay Jongdae at yumakap din. “Thank you. Come in, come in.”

“Sina Sehun?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ah, they went out to buy something. Saka beer na rin. For later.”

“Uy!” singit ni Jongdae. “May after-party later?”

“Yeah, if you want to stay a bit late din. Technically, bukas pa talaga ang opening so we can have the whole place to ourselves later,” excited na paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

“Cool!” ani Jongdae, habang tumatango-tango lang si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan uli sila, at kahit walang sinasabi, halatang enjoy si Jongdae na makita ang dalawa — si Baekhyun at Chanyeol — na magkasama. “Anyway, promise gutom na ako.”

“Ah, sure! Go get your food. Nasa pantry area,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Thanks—”

“No! No, stay here,” biglang sabi ni Jongdae, tinapik si Baekhyun sa dibdib. “I’ll get your food.”

“Luh, anong—”

“Alam ko naman ano gusto mo!” Hindi na pinaghintay ni Jongdae si Baekhyun na makapalag pa, at mabilis itong tumakbo papalayo papuntang pantry. Well, not really takbo, more of a hurried walk.

“Weird talaga ni Jongdae, ano?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol, although he sounded like suddenly trying to break the ice.

“Mukhang tanga,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Anyway, how are you?”

Kumurap si Baekhyun. “G-good?”

“Tipid a,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Still toxic sa work?”

“Not as toxic as before,” nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun. “Not toxic enough para magkasakit ako.”

“Sira.”

“But it’s okay. Jongin’s helping me naman with the workload.”

“Jongin?” May genuine curiosity sa pagkakatanong ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Yeah. Si Jongin, officemate ko. If I remember correctly, you met him na? Remember sa smoking area sa likod? And the guy, when I was sick?”

Parang eureka moment nang maalala ni Chanyeol si Jongin. “Ah! That guy. Yeah. I remember now.” 

There was an awkward pause bago nagsalita uli si Chanyeol. “Is he your…”

Nagtaas ng parehong kilay si Baekhyun.

“Uhm, you know, _your guy_ sort of?”

Biglang umiling-iling si Baekhyun. “No! No, no. He’s just an officemate, kind of like a work best friend. He’s engaged na actually.”

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. “Oh. Okay, I see. Good to know.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na sinundan ng maikling tawa at pagbuka ng bibig, as if may gustong sabihin pero hindi niya masabi. _Good to know._ Ano exactly ibig-sabihin nun? Pero hindi na rin niya tuluyang natanong dahil bumalik na si Jongdae dala-dala ang isang plato ng pagkain para sa kanila.

“Carbonara!” exclaim ni Jongdae habang inaabot ang plato kay Baekhyun. “Alam talaga ni Chanyeol anong gusto mo e ‘no?”

“Nagkataon lang,” sabi ni Chanyeol, although it sounded more like an excuse than stating a fact. “Anyway, don’t overwork! Wala ako palagi sa Makati para sunduin ka.”

“Sira.” In fair, napangiti si Baekhyun dun, and he’s totally ignoring the sudden warmth in his chest. “Feeling mo naman.”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol. “Wait, enjoy lang kayo sa food. Will just meet the other guests.”

“Sure.” Sabay na sagot ni Baekhyun at Jongdae. Nang makaalis si Chanyeol, agad na siniko ni Jongdae si Baekhyun at sinundan ng mahinang “Ayii.”

“Tumigil ka kukurutin kita,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Yes po.”

Baekhyun took a yosi break sa balkonahe. Nagsisimula nang magsi-uwian ang mga bisita, at hinihintay na lang nilang matapos ito para sa kanilang barkada after-party. Mag-isa lang muna siya, bilang hindi naman nagyo-yosi si Jongdae, at nagsimula naman nang mag-ligpit sina Sehun at Junmyeon.

Kakasindi lang ni Baekhyun ng yosi nang may tumabi sa kaniya: si Chanyeol. May hawak na siyang yosi pero walang sindi. Kinapa ni Baekhyun ‘yung lighter sa kaniyang bulsa at inabot ito sa katabi.

“Anong oras pa kayo nandito?” tanong ni Baekhyun just to start a conversation.

“Hmm.” Humithit si Chanyeol at bumuga. “Mga 6AM.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa relos niya. 9PM na. “Wow. You must be tired.”

“Not really,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Excited ako e.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Sabagay.”

Pareho silang hindi umimik. Hithit. Buga. Nabalutan ng usok. Dinig nila ‘yung ingay ng sasakyan sa highway, ‘yung usapan ng mga estranghero sa tabi, ‘yung sigawan at tawanan nina Sehun, Jongdae, at Junmyeon sa loob. Hindi awkward ‘yung katahimikan nilang dalawa, pero hindi rin sobrang komportable. Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun, may gustong sabihin pero halatang nag-aalangan. Malas niya lang siguro’t magaling makiramdam si Chanyeol.

“What is it?” tanong nito.

Isa pa ulit buntong hininga. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

Nag-shrug si Baekhyun. “This is really late, pero sorry kasi… us. We… well, hindi lang naman ikaw ‘yung nagkamali.”

That was poorly worded, pero alam naman nila pareho kung ano ‘yung context. Madaling maintindihan, at least for the two of them.

“No, it’s okay,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Not as bad as what I did.”

“Shut up,” natawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “This isn’t a competition.”

“I know. I’m just stating facts.”

“Stop berating yourself. I accepted your apology.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol habang may yosi sa bibig. “Yeah. Apology accepted, too.”

It was not the same nabunutan-ng-tinik feeling as the one Baekhyun felt before, pero magaan pa rin sa pakiramdam. “Thanks.”

“Hoy, kayong dalawa. Mamaya niyo na ibalik ang nakaraan!”

Pareho silang nagulat nang biglang lumitaw si Sehun.

“Oh my god, wala na bang bisita?” tanong ni Chanyeol, biglang patay ng yosi at tapon sa basurahan.

Tumango si Sehun. “Ah, yeah. Si Mr. Yoon at Mr. Kim, they’re still inside. Papaalam na sila sa’yo.”

“Ah, sige.” Agad na bumalik si Chanyeol, iniwan si Baekhyun at Sehun sa labas.

“Kayo a,” simula ni Sehun. “Mukhang nagkakamabutihan na a.”

“Whatever,” irap ni Baekhyun. “Walang nangyayari, ‘wag kang assumero.”

Sehun just made an “Okay, sure” face sabay tawa. Hinintay niya ‘yung huling hithit ni Baekhyun sa yosi at sabay na silang pumasok sa loob.

For the first time in so many months, or at least since Chanyeol returned to the Philippines, ngayon na lang naging complete attendance silang lima. Ngayong nag-swak ang oras nilang lahat, hindi na nila pinalampas ang pagkakataong mag-bonding uli sila, kahit ilang oras lang man. Marami silang dapat pag-usapan ang pagka-kwentuhan. May konting kaba si Baekhyun, bilang alam niyang hindi siya — o sila ni Chanyeol — makakatakas sa hotseat, pero inasahan na rin naman niya ‘to.

And true enough, sila nga ang unang topic. ‘Di na rin nakakagulat dahil siyempre masaya silang lahat na finally, after a little over a decade, nagkaayos na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

“So, what’s next?” tanong ni Junmyeon habang nagbubukas ng mga bote beer at binibigyan sila isa-isa.

“Next?” pabalik na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ewan,” sagot ni Junmyeon sabay shrug. “Ano ba dapat next?”

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, parehong magkatabi, na sinundan din ng tinginan ni Junmyeon, Sehun, at Jongdae. 

“Ewan ko sa inyo!” bulalas ni Baekhyun sabay tagay sa bote.

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Hmm. We’re...friends again, I guess.”

Mabilis na tumingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Honestly, they haven’t really established ano na nga sila after nilang magka-ayos. Hindi naman pwedeng balik acquaintances, pero kahit mahigit limang taon man silang hindi nagkausap at nagkita, hindi rin naman maikakailang may malalim silang pinagsamahan. So, sige na. Agree na siya run. Magkaibigan na sila _ulit._ “Yeah. We’re friends again.”

“ _Friends._ ” Sabay na ulit ni Sehun at Jongdae. “Yeah, makes sense,” pahabol ni Jongdae.

Tumango-tango naman si Junmyeon. “Well, to be fair, nagsisimula naman lahat sa friends.’

Inabot ni Baekhyun ‘yung malapit na tansan sa kaniya at binato kay Junmyeon. “Sira ulo kayo. Magtigil a.”

Wala pa nga silang nauubos na mga bote, kung maka-asta ang mga kasama nila, parang lasing na. Nagsimula nang kumanta si Jongdae at Sehun ng “Muling Ibalik” with matching taas ng kamay at sway. Tinawanan na lang ito ni Baekhyun, pero sumisilip din siya sa reaction ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti lang ito, napapa-iling, pero mukhang wala lang din sa kaniya.

“Teka, teka!” pigil ni Junmyeon sa ingay ng dalawa. “Isang cheers muna para kay Chanyeol at sa business niya!”

Inangat niya ang kaniyang bote ng beer, at sumunod naman ang lahat. “For Chanyeol’s success!”

“For Chanyeol’s success!”

Toast. Sabay inom lahat. Nagkahulihan ng tingin sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, at pareho rin silang ngumiti sa isa’t isa.

“Pero bago tayo mag-lasing!” Nilapag ni Jongdae ang beer niya at kinuha ang phone. “Bago magkalimutan talaga. Kelangan natin ng picture! Sehun, o.”

“O bakit ako?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Ikaw may mahabang braso sa ‘tin!”

“E si Chanyeol—”

“Siya bida ngayong araw, ‘wag siya!”

Kahit labag sa loob, bumubulong pa ng “Ano ba ‘yan, ang laki na naman ng mukha ko nito,” kinuha pa rin ni Sehun ‘yung phone ni Jongdae, at hinanda na rin niya ‘yung phone niya.

“Compress!” ani Sehun nang maka-pwesto. “Konti pa!”

Umusog si Baekhyun papalapit kay Jongdae, at si Chanyeol naman papalapit sa kaniya.

“Chanyeol, hindi ka pa gaanong kita,” sabi ni Sehun. “Usog pa.”

Ginawa naman ni Chanyeol. Masyado na itong dikit kay Baekhyun, amoy na amoy na niya ‘yung pabango nito. Not that he minded, to be honest. Mabango naman. Ang ikinagulat niya though ay ang biglang pag-akbay nito. Hindi rin naman sa ayaw ni Baekhyun, hindi lang siya nag-expect ganitong sober skinship.

“3… 2… 1!” bilang ni Sehun. Camera shutter sound. Done. “Wait, ako rin!”

Hindi bumitaw si Chanyeol sa pagkaka-akbay, pero hindi rin naman matagal ang hinintay nila dahil nakahanda na agad ang phone ni Sehun. This time, pagkasimula pa lang ng bilang ni Sehun, yumakap ang braso ni Baekhyun sa likod ni Chanyeol at kumapit sa bewang nito. Bakit? Una, for some reason, masyadong malapad ang likod ni Chanyeol para abutin ang kabilang balikat nito. Pangalawa, honestly, wala lang. Gusto lang niya, at wala naman siyang nakikitang masama para hindi ito gawin.

Nang ibaba ni Sehun ang kamay niya, agad ding bumitaw si Baekhyun. Maski si Chanyeol ay humiwalay na rin pero marahan. Nagtinginan at ngumiti uli sila sa isa’t isa, walang ibang sinasabi. Balik sa inuman na parang walang nangyari.

Hindi lang man tumagal ng dalawang linggo ang inuman break nilang lahat nang makatanggap si Baekhyun ng isang napakagandang balita: promotion sa trabaho. Honestly, ito na ang pinakamagandang balitang natanggap niya in a really long time dahil mahigit isang taon pa lang siya sa trabaho pero naka-akyat na agad siya sa ladder. Mabuti na lang at masigap at pabibo rin siya, kaya kahit may mga mas senior sa kaniya, bilang siya ang pinaka-qualified, ito siya ngayon, just a step closer to a supervisory position.

Kaya naman hindi siya nag-dalawang isip na sagutin ang inuman nilang magba-barkada. Bilang napaka-random ng pagkaka-aya niya, nagulat din siyang kumpleto sila — including Chanyeol — pero masyado rin silang masaya para kay Baekhyun para tumanggi. It’s a Friday anyway.

But here’s the thing: masyado silang naparami ng inom (minus Junmyeon dahil may klase pa ‘to kinabukasan, at bilang isang responsableng tao, siya lang talaga ang may kayang tumanggi sa alak). Hindi naman sila ‘yung tipong sumusuka, thankfully, pero dahil tumatanda rin sila, bumababa rin ang alcohol tolerance nila. Mabuti na lang at walang may dala ng kotse sa kanila ngayon.

At this point, audibly slurred na kung magsalita si Sehun, halos hindi na tumigil sa kakatawa at kakakanta si Jongdae, at si Baekhyun? Nakasandal sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Ramdam ni Baekhyun 'yung paghinga nito, sinasabayan niya minsan kapag nababakante ang utak. At dahil sa dami ng nainom — katapat niya 'yung dalawang bote ng tequila na naubos nila — doble 'yung pakiramdam ng body heat na nararamdaman nila.

May panaka-nakang pagbulong si Chanyeol. "Are you okay?" "Kaya mo pa?" "Paano ka uuwi?" Lahat 'yun tinaguan lang ni Baekhyun kahit hindi naman dapat laging tango ang sagot. May mga pagkakataon ding titingala si Baekhyun, titigan ang mukha ni Chanyeol, at ngingiti saglit.

Eventually, napagdesisyunan na nila — ni Junmyeon actually, bilang pinaka-sober sa kanila — na dapat na silang umuwi, bago pa may bumagsak sa kanila. Siya na muna ang nagbayad, at tinago na lang muna niya ang resibo para singilin si Baekhyun sa susunod na araw.

"Uy, Chanyeol," tawag ni Junmyeon sa katapat. "Paano 'yan?" Ngumuso siya kay Baekhyun na nakikipagkulitan kay Jongdae.

"Ako na maghahatid," sagot ni Chanyeol. Ang totoo, pinipilit na lang din nitong kumapit sa kung ano mang natitirang sobriety meron siya, dahil masyado atang naparami 'yung nainom niya. Siya na rin kasi 'yung sumalo sa mga shots na 'di na kaya ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya mas lasing pa siya kay Baekhyun, hindi nga lang siya maingay at magulo.

"Kaya mo ba?" Halatang may pag-aalangan si Junmyeon dahil halatang may tama si Chanyeol.

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. "Mag-two drop-offs na lang kami sa Grab."

"Okay, sige. Text mo lang ako kapag nakauwi na kayo," ani Junmyeon, hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Sehun. Nang makatayo, umakbay lang si Sehun sa boyfriend niya para ma-steady ang sarili.

"Huy, Jongdae," sunod na tawag ni Junmyeon. "Alis na kami."

Tumango si Jongdae at agad nilabas ang phone. "Magbu-book na lang din ako ng Grab."

Mukhang okay pa naman din si Jongdae, borderline lasing at malakas ang tama. O baka nahimasmasan na dahil kanina pa sila tumigil sa pag-inom. "Ikaw, Baekhyun?"

"Ha? Uwian na?"

"Oo, uwian na." Tinapik ni Jongdae ang mukha ni Baekhyun na biglang sumimangot. "Arte mo. Ayan o, may maghahatid naman sa 'yo."

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, kumurap, at tumingin uli pabalik kay Jongdae. "Nakapagbayad na ba?"

"Bukas mo na isipin kapag 'di ka na lasing," sagot ni Junmyeon.

"Let's go," singit ni Chanyeol sabay abot sa braso ni Baekhyun. "Mag-Grab na lang tayo. Can you stand?"

Mabilis na tumayo si Baekhyun at tumango-tango. Surprisingly, sa pag-asta nito, hindi siya mukhang lasing, pero halata sa pula ng mukha at pungaw ng mata nitong marami siyang nainom.

Sabay-sabay na silang lumabas, at unti-unti na rin silang nababawasan habang isa-isang nagsisidatingan ang mga Grab nila.

"Text niyo 'ko," paalala ni Jongdae, turo-turo sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun nang makasakay sa sasakyan. Pareho silang tumango, at naiwan na silang dalawa.

Hindi rin naman matagal ang hinintay nila, at dumating na rin 'yung sasakyan nila. Pareho silang nasa backseat. Unang ida-drop off si Chanyeol, to his disappointment, pero upon checking Baekhyun sa tabi niya, tahimik, gising, nakatulala lang sa window, mukhang kaya naman nitong mag-isa kapag nakababa na siya. Hindi rin naman kalayuan 'yung condo nila sa isa't isa.

Kaso faćade lang pala 'yung mukhang pa-sober ni Baekhyun dahil as soon as makarating sila sa condo ni Chanyeol, siya pa ang naunang bumaba.

“Huy, wait, Baekhyun sa next stop ka pa—”

Umiling-iling si Baekhyun sabay upo sa hagdan ng entrance ng condo. “Dito na ako.”

“Baekhyun,” inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, pilit na hinihila. Humarap siya saglit sa driver at sumenyas ng hintay. “Tara na, dali. Naghihintay si kuya—”

“No.” Ayaw talagang patinag ni Baekhyun. Instead, humilata pa siya sa sahig.

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. Bumalik siya sa Grab driver at sinabihan na lang na i-complete ‘yung trip, at nang makaalis na ang kotse, saka niya binalikan si Baekhyun na nakahilata pa rin. Inabot niya ang kamay nito uli, at hinila patayo. Thankfully, this time, sumunod na siya.

“Let’s go,” ani Chanyeol, akay-akay ang half-awake na Baekhyun. “‘Wag ka masyadong magpabigat.”

“I’m not…” bulong ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol, medyo nagulat nang ma-realize kung gaano kalapit ang mukha nila sa isa’t isa, at agad siyang tumayo nang tuwid. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “You stay here muna until you’re sober enough to go home.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun at tahimik na sumabay paakyat sa unit ni Chanyeol.

Tanda pa ni Baekhyun ‘yung pagpasok nila ng elevator, ‘yung pag-akay sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, ‘yung marahang paghimas niya sa kamay nito, at ‘yung hindi niya direktang mapaliwanag na biglang kagustuhang kumapit lang dito. Naalala din niya ‘yung familiar na amoy ng air freshener sakto sa pagpasok niya sa condo. Amoy na hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin nawawala sa kaniyang ilong, sabay ng lamig ng hangin, lambot ng unan, at yakap ng kumot.

Unan at kumot. Kalahating tulog, kalahating gising ang diwa ni Baekhyun, at unti-unting nanunuot sa isip niya ‘yung pagtataka kung bakit nakakaramdam siya ng unan at kumot. Pagkatapos, nakaramdam siya ng paggalaw sa tabi niya. Marahan niyang binukas ang pareho niyang mata, at tumambad sa kaniya ang nakapikit at mahimbing na natutulog na Chanyeol.

Sabay ng dali-daling pagdilat ni Baekhyun ay ang isang malakas na sigaw. Agad siyang tumayo, at nang makaramdam ng biglang lamig sa buong katawan, doon lang niya na-realize na hubo’t hubad siya. Lalong lumakas ang sigaw niya. Nagmadali niyang hinatak ang kumot para ipantakip sa katawan niya, only to reveal na kahit si Chanyeol mismo ay hubo’t hubad. Agad niyang pinikit ang mata niya nang makita ang hindi dapat makita, at mabilis na tumalikod.

“Oh my god! What? What—” Sabay sa pagsigaw ni Baekhyun ang pagtayo rin ni Chanyeol sa kama — sa kabilang side — at nang mawalan ng kumot na nakabalot sa katawan, kinuha niya ang pinakamalapit na unan para itakip sa sarili.

“Shit.” Gulat at halos wala pa sa ulirat si Chanyeol sa nangyari. “What’s wrong?”

This time, humarap na si Baekhyun, mahigpit pa rin ang hawak sa kumot. “N-nakahubad tayo.”

One. Two. Three. Tatlong segundo bago nag-sink in kay Chanyeol kung anong nangyari. Tumingin siya sa paligid, at nang makita ang kaniyang boxer shorts, agad niya ‘tong kinuha. Ganun din si Baekhyun, at magkatalikod silang nagsimulang mag-suot ng pang-ilalim.

“D-did we…” kabadong simula ni Baekhyun. “I swear, Chanyeol. May ginawa ba tayo?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea,” sagot ni Chanyeol, unti-unting napapahimas ng ulo dahil nagsisimula nang sumakit ito. Hangover. “D-does it hurt?”

“What hurts?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang hinahanap ang pantalon.

“Does _it_ hurt? D-down there.” Nakatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol in just his boxer shorts, isang kamay nakapamewang, isang kamay himihimas-himas pa rin ang ulo. Baekhyun would have admired his body kung hindi lang siya nagpa-panic at naghahanap ng sagot kung may milagro ba silang ginawa o wala.

_Down there._ Kumurap si Baekhyun. Huminga siya nang malalim. Inabot niya ang kaniyang pwetan. Wala. Hindi masakit. Walang hapdi. “No. Wala.”

Then bigla siyang kinabahan. What if may nangyari nga at nagkataon lang na mabilis nag-relax ang muscles niya kaya wala na siyang nararamdamang sakit? Pero imposible. Mahigit limang taon na siyang walang dilig. Imposibleng hindi siya masaktan. More importantly, hindi siya naglinis.

“Did I paint you?” mabilis na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“What?”

“I don’t know. Check your dick, puta. I didn’t clean. Ugh… shit, this is embarrassing. Marumi ba?”

Tumalikod si Chanyeol, sumilip sa loob ng boxers niya. “No. Nothing,” he said. Humarap siya at chineck ang kama. Kinapa-kapa niya ito, tila may hinahanap. Tumigil ang kamay niya sa bandang gitna nang may maramdaman. Diniin niya nang kaunti ang palad niya, pinahid ang daliri, at inamoy.

“What?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“It smells like cum.”

“Cum?”

“Cum.”

“We had sex.” Kahit may finality na sa conclusion ni Baekhyun, halata pa ring ayaw niyang maniwala rito.

“Probably non-penetrative, if your ass doesn’t hurt. ‘Cause mine doesn’t,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “And I don’t see my lube bottle either.”

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun, hawak ang t-shirt niya sa parehong kamay. Blangko ang utak, at hindi sigurado kung anong susunod niyang dapat gawin. Unti-unti na ring nakakaramdam ng sakit ng ulo, at habang nawawala na ‘yung adrenaline sa katawan after niyang mag-panic kanina, nagpaparamdam na rin ‘yung sakit ng katawan.

Isa pang hingang malalim.

“D-do you wanna have breakfast?” tanong ni Chanyeol, a little cautious.

Sinuot ni Baekhyun ang shirt niya at hinanap ang kaniyang bag. “I’m...going home.”

“Are you sure? I can still—”

“No na, Chanyeol. I think… I think I need to go home.”

“Okay.”

Nang makapag-suot na ng sapatos si Baekhyun, tumingin siya kay Chanyeol apologetically. “Thank you, anyway.”

“Ingat ka. Text me when you get home.”

Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun. Tahimik niyang inabot ang knob at lumabas. Nanatili siyang nakatayo lang sa labas, sa tapat ng pintuan, mahigpit ang hawak sa strap ng bag. Sa labas, mukhang malalim ang kaniyang iniisip, pero ang totoo, hanggang ngayon, ina-absorb pa rin niya kung anong nangyari. Wala talaga siyang matandaan. Naalala niya ‘yung pagdating nila sa condo, pero everything else, kung hindi blur, literal na walang memorya.

Marahan siyang naglakad sa hallway papunta sa elevators. Sa lobby na siya magbu-book ng Grab. Tanghali naman na, at hindi rin naman kalayuan ang condo niya. Makaka-book siya agad. Gusto na niyang umuwi. Gusto na niyang humiga sa sarili niyang kama. Gusto na niyang i-collect ang sarili at mapag-isa.

_”Are you home na?”_

_”Let me know if you’re okay na. Rest well!”_

_”Hey, I’m really sorry. I don’t remember anything either. I don’t know what happened.”_

These were Chanyeol’s last texts kay Baekhyun. The first two, two days ago. The last one, kahapon. Ngayon? Wala _pa._ Kung may matatanggap man siya, ewan. Bahala na. Titingnan na lang niya kung makaka-reply siya. Besides, it’s a Monday, and no one wants distractions tuwing Lunes sa trabaho lalo na sa isang bagong promote na empleyado.

Busy ang buong araw ni Baekhyun, sa totoo lang. Maraming bagong bagay na kailangang aralin, mga gamit na kailangang ilipat, at mga taong kailangang kilalanin. Halos hindi niya nga nakausap si Jongin, maliban na lang sa lunch time. Wala rin siyang yosi break.

Nang finally, matapos sa kaniyang pag-lipat desk (which he actually was excited about kasi mas malapit na siya kay Jongin this time), pabagsak siyang umupo sa kaniyang upuan at nag-inat. Tumingin siya sa orasan: quarter to five. Malapit na pala ang uwian.

“Pagod siya o,” pabirong bati sa kaniya ni Jongin. “Okay lang ‘yan, mababawi naman sa sahod.”

“Sira,” ani Baekhyun, nakangiti.

“Anyway,” hinila ni Jongin ‘yung isang bakanteng office chair at lumapit kay Baekhyun. “I have a question.”

“Sure.”

“The guy...hmm. Remember nung nagkasakit ka?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Yeah. Him. I remember you mentioning you were in a relationship before. Was it him? No need to answer though if you don’t want to!” biglang kabig ni Jongin.

Natawa si Baekhyun. He honestly didn’t mind. Hindi na rin naman ibang tao si Jongin sa kaniya. “No, it’s okay. And yes, that was him.”

“I see.” Tumango-tango si Jongin.

“What? What’s with that?” Ginaya ni Baekhyun ‘yung pagtango ni Jongin.

“Wala, I just felt it,” sabi ni Jongin. “Hindi naman kayo nagkabalikan?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “No.”

Walang nang ibang sinabi si Jongin, at naiba na rin ang topic nila nang biglang may magtanong ng update patungkol sa isang project. Nang ma-settle, Baekhyun went back to his chair. He fished his phone out of his pocket and realized na for the first time since this morning, ngayon pa lang pala niya mache-check ang phone niya. Ang bumungad sa kaniya, maliban sa mga socmed notifications, ay dalawang texts. Isa kay Jongdae, tinatanong kung pwede ba sila mag-meet later, libre niya coffee. 

‘Yung isa naman, kay Chanyeol: “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Ang bigat ng lubog sa dibdib nang mabasa ito ni Baekhyun. Agad niya ‘tong sinwipe paalis ng notifications. Mamaya na niya iisipin, mamaya na niya papansinin. Dumeretso siya sa message ni Jongdae at sinabing pwede silang mag-meet after work. May hinuha na siya kung bakit nila kailangang mag-usap, pero ayaw na muna niyang dagdagan ang mga iniisip niya. Mamaya na lang kapag kaharap na niya si Jongdae.

And they did. As soon as maka-clock out si Baekhyun, dumeretso siya sa isang coffee shop sa tabi ng building nila. Nauna siyang dumating, pero hindi rin naman ganoon katagal ang hinintay niya bago dumating si Jongdae.

“Coffee muna bago kwento.” Agad na sabi ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, knowing na he would demand the opposite kung hindi niya uunahan. Hindi na naka-palag pa si Jongdae, at nilibre na muna niya ‘to bago mag-settle sa isang bakanteng table sa gilid. Ito ‘yung spot na kapag personalang usapan, perfect.

“Okay,” simula ni Jongdae. “Game. Kwento.”

“Anong ikukwento ko?”

Jongdae raised both brows. “Weekend? Wait, congrats muna kasi first day as team lead.”

“Thanks,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nakangiti, parehong kamay nakahawak sa mainit na kape. “Feeling ko may alam ka na e.”

Jongdae shrugged. “But before that, I need your kwento muna.”

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “Fine.”

At kinuwento na niya ang lahat ng natatandaan niya mula nang magkahiwalay sila sa inuman hanggang sa pag-uwi niya sa condo. Kasama na rito ‘yung gumising siya nang umaga sa kama ni Chanyeol, parehong hubo’t hubad at apparently, may ginawang kababalaghan. Literal na kababalaghan dahil kahit may pruwebang nakapagparaos silang dalawa, hindi pa rin nila alam kung ano exactly ang ginawa nila.

“Alam mo,” simula ni Jongdae. “Minsan, iniisip ko, pang-movie o teleserye buhay mo e.”

“Ewan ko ba!” May halong frustration sa tono ni Baekhyun. “So ayun. Wala talaga akong matandaan. Basta umalis na lang ako.”

“And?”

Nagtaas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “And what?”

“What did Chanyeol do?”

Bumalik bigla ‘yung bigat sa balikat at dibdib na naramdaman niya nang makita niya ‘yung message ni Chanyeol.

“Nag-text. Nag-sorry.”

“And?”

“Alam mo, feeling ko kaya mo lang gustong makipagkita sa ‘kin para pagalitan ako.”

Tumawa bigla si Jongdae. “Oy! Wala akong sinasabing ganiyan a!”

“Wala, pero ramdam ko naman.”

Nag-shrug uli si Jongdae. “Hay nako, Baekhyun. Wait, tapos ka na sa kwento mo? Wala ka na talagang idadagdag?”

“I...I haven’t replied to him yet. Since Saturday.”

“Bakit naman?”

“I don’t know!” sagot ni Baekhyun. “I actually don’t know. Ang awkward lang kasi. He’s my ex. We shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have...ewan. Hindi talaga ako dapat nalasing.”

“You can imagine it as just a...hookup, I guess?”

“A hookup. With your ex?”

“Yeah, may point ka.”

“I mean, it’s not like I accuse him of luring me into it. Hindi naman siya ganoong klaseng tao.”

Tumango si Jongdae. “That I agree. You two were just drunk.”

“I know. Pero…”

“Look Baekhyun,” simula ni Jongdae. “I love you, okay. Not the jowa kind of love, but like, the most favorite person on earth kind you get it. Now, don’t get me wrong a, pero sa tingin mo hindi ba parang ano, parang unfair — well the conditions aren’t exactly the same, I know — but basically, ginagawa mo sa kaniya ‘yung ginawa niya sa ‘yo five years ago?”

Walang inimik si Baekhyun, prompting Jongdae to continue. “Hindi naman sa nanghihimasok ako a, whatever it is na meron sa inyo ni Chanyeol, but you see, while I’m your best friend, kahit papaano naman, kaibigan ko pa rin si Chanyeol. Alam ko kwento niyo, at halos laging nasa side mo ako, alam mo ‘yan, just because we’re closer doesn’t mean ikaw lagi kakampihan ko.”

“Ang harsh mo naman,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Ano pa’t naging mag-best friends tayo?”

“Wait, kinausap ka ba niya?”

Tumango si Jongdae. “He did. He’s asked me kung kumusta ka na, ‘cause you haven’t been responding to him.”

“He didn’t have to care about me this much.”

Walang sinabi si Jongdae, nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun.

“Fine, fine. Magre-reply na ako sa kaniya later,” ani Baekhyun in a defeatist tone.

“Actually,” simula ni Jongdae, “Hindi kita pinipilit na mag-reply sa kaniya a. Let’s say, I’m just reminding you na pareho kayong hindi alam ang nangyari, parehong hindi sigurado sa kung paano kayo napunta sa situation na ‘yon. It’s uncomfortable, siguro — well yeah, actually, it is base sa reaction mo — pero it’s either parehong hindi niyo kasalanan o parehong kasalanan niyo. Get?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, ‘yung apologetic texts ni Chanyeol flashing in his head. Now he feels guilty, a little too bad na Chanyeol’s apologizing for something na hindi naman niya dapat akuhin talaga lahat.

“I know,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “I’m sorry.”

“Did I...sound too harsh ba?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Medyo lang, pero okay lang. No offense taken. Promise.”

“Nice. Also.” Biglang ngumiti si Jongdae. “Think about it. Wasn’t that your first dilig in five years?”

Sinipa ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa ilalim ng mesa. “Puta, gaga ka talaga.”

That night, as soon as makarating si Baekhyun sa bahay niya, nag-reply na siya kay Chanyeol. It was a rather lengthy text, which actually caught Chanyeol by surprise (“Wow, that was long,” unang sagot ni Chanyeol sa reply niya). But it was more of a ramble than a coherent explanation na pwede namang ma-summarize into this:

_Sorry kasi nabigla lang talaga ako sa nangyari. Of all the things that could possibly happen to us, drunk sex was the least that I expected. I know I shouldn’t have acted that way, so sorry for ignoring you for three days straight. That was immature of me. I know we’re already starting to patch things up — yeah, we’re friends again, I guess — but I didn’t intend to put a dent in it. I’m sorry._

Okay na, hindi naman daw sobrang laking issue kay Chanyeol, at madali naman siyang magpatawad. No dent happened, sabi niya. Masaya lang daw siya na finally, nagre-reply na si Baekhyun.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay tapos na ang usapan nila, lalo na’t nag-send na lang ng smiley si Chanyeol sa kaniya, pero hindi pa pala. He had a favor to ask, at parang hindi talaga niya binigyan ng chance na makatanggi si Baekhyun dahil pwede naman daw nilang tingnan to as “pampalubag-loob” sa three days na walang reply si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Not that Baekhyun minded, to be honest. Okay lang. Wala nang issue. Wala nang problema.

And so they did the following weekend, sa isang medyo fancy restaurant. Not too posh, but not cheap either. A table for two.

Ang funny ng feeling, dahil for the first time since magkaayos sila, ngayon lang sila lalabas na silang dalawa lang. Exciting pero medyo nakakakaba pa rin, at least para kay Baekhyun. Baka may mangyaring hindi na naman niya inaasahan, pero nag-promise na siya sa sarili niyang magiging mature and responsableng tao siya. But then, baka namang nag-o-overthink lang siya. Huminga siya nang malalim as soon as makaupo. Dapat na niyang tigilan ang kakaisip ng kung ano-ano. Just enjoy the day, just enjoy the moment, just enjoy the — _date_.

"Date," ulit ni Baekhyun, this time sinabi na niya. Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol, a little confused. "This is a date."

Chanyeol pursed his lips, sabay tango. "Hmm, you can say...yeah, this can be a date."

Siyempre hindi niya ‘to na-realize. Sa bawat labas nila ni Chanyeol na sila lang, wala silang ibang ginagawa kundi mag-usap patungong closure na hinahanap nila. At ngayong nahanap na nila, ngayong wala na ‘yung associated negative emotions sa pagkikita, sobrang nakakapanibago. Hindi sanay si Baekhyun na walang bigat ng pakiramdam na kasama niya si Chanyeol ngayon.

"Weird lang, I guess" natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Don't mind me. Anong masarap dito? It's my first time here."

Si Chanyeol na ang pumili ng makakain nila, and surprisingly, still mindful sa kung ano ang sa tingin niyang matitipuhang pagkain ni Baekhyun.

Napaka-casual ng flow ng conversation nila. Anong ginagawa nila lately, how’s life after promotion kay Baekhyun, how’s life as a business owner kay Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, boring ‘yung ganitong klaseng usapan, pero both find themselves curious and listening. 

“By the way,” Chanyeol began nang finally matapos sila sa kanilang lunch, at pinaghainan na sila ng tig-isang glass ng wine, “there’s...something I’ve been meaning to ask for quite some time na.”

Baekhyun raised his brows in acknowledgment. “Ano ‘yun?”

“But wait, disclaimer muna,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Don’t feel pressured to give an answer. I can wait.”

Ito na, nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ‘yung kaba. Tumango siya. “Got it.”

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. “Okay.” Umayos ng pagkakaupo. “You see, when I first decided to return to Manila, all I wanted first was to get far away from Canada. I was hurt by, well, a lot of things, some my fault, some beyond my control. Naisip ko that time, sobrang galit siguro talaga sa ‘kin ng mundo, ‘cause all these bad things keep happening, and when they happen, parang ayaw pa ng mundo na makabawi ako. You know the story. I lost Daniel. I lost my dad. I lost you.” Chanyeol paused, staring at his glass of wine. “Then I realized, or I thought, maybe. _Maybe_. I haven’t completely lost you yet.”

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun, patuloy na nakikinig.

“So I went back home, here, no longer looking for an escape, but clinging onto this fragile hope na baka this time — at least this time — makabawi ako sa natitirang taong pwede ko pang mahingan ng tawad. Not like I had any options anyway, ‘yun lang naman ang pwede at dapat kong gawin. I came here expecting for the best and the worst, and I prepared myself for both. And I’m glad, extremely glad that the worst didn’t have to happen.”

Huminga saglit si Chanyeol bago magpatuloy. “I know it’s just been, what, three, four months since we’ve become friends again, which was nice since for over five years na magkahiwalay tayo, we’ve become pretty much strangers to each other. Or…have we?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “It’s not like ‘yung years na pinagsamahan natin in college and post-college, pwede ko na lang itapon bigla. I get the feeling, ‘cause honestly, sometimes, I feel like I know you, but at the same time, I don’t. But at the end of the day, we’re not as strangers as you make it sound like.”

“Sabagay.” Natawa si Chanyeol. “But that’s the thing. I want to get past that ‘feeling strangers’ again.”

“What do you mean?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol, and there’s a tinge of hesitation, maybe fear, pero hindi siya aatras.

“I’ve been thinking if you could… if you would give me — _give us_ — another chance? You and me, a chance to make it right this time.”

For some reason, hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun na tinanong ito ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya in-expect na ngayon niya ‘to maririnig, but he had always felt na sooner or later, maririnig niya rin ‘to. Yet, while the expectation sat at the back of his mind, hindi siya naghanda ng sagot dito. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa niya alam, at ngayong kaharap na niya ‘yung tanong, unti-unti lang nababakante ang utak niya.

“If you already have an answer, let me know. Pero kung wala pa, it’s okay. Again, you don’t have to answer right away,” habol ni Chanyeol.

“Wala pa,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “I don’t know how to answer that one yet.”

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol at ngumiti, small and soft. “I understand. Thanks for being honest.”

They finished their wines, at sabay na umalis. Tahimik, a little awkward. They hardly spoke to each other hanggang makarating sa parking at maghiwalay sa kani-kanilang kotse.

“Thanks for today,” sabi ni Chanyeol, nakatigil na sa harap ng kotse niya. “Text me when you get home.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Thank you rin. And you, too. Ingat.”

They both nodded, at awkwardly, as if nag-aalangan, Baekhyun turned around to go to his car. Pero bago siya tuluyang makaalis, at bago pa masara ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng driver’s seat, tinawag niya ito. Agad na tumingin si Chanyeol.

“Hmm?”

“Uh, about your question,” simula ni Baekhyun. “Can you give me a week?”

Chanyeol blinked, and then he chuckled. “You can take as much time as you need, but if you only need a week, that’s okay Totally okay.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at tumango. This time, sa pagtalikod niya, hindi na siya tumingin uli. Simula na ng pag-iisip.

The first thing Baekhyun did as soon as makauwi siya ay tawagan si Jongdae. Unfortunately, Jongdae was out of town at kahit na gusto ni Baekhyun mag-usap sila in person, hindi pa ito makakauwi until after a week later. They had to settle for a video call kinabukasan.

“So, what now?” tanong ni Jongdae nang finally maikwento na ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari. Medyo intimidating pa ‘yung pagkakatanong nito dahil napakaseryoso ng usually ay maloko at mapagbiro nitong mukha.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it. Kapag sinusubukan ko, nabablangko lang talaga ako.”

“No, just give me a word. Kahit ano. Any word to describe what you feel, not think. _What you feel_ ,” ani Jongdae, may emphasis sa dulo.

Tumahimik saglit si Baekhyun at nag-isip ng pwedeng isagot. “Weird.”

“Weird?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Yeah, weird. I think it’s weird.”

Tumango-tango rin si Jongdae, although mabagal. “Wait, I need permission if gusto mo bang maging brutally honest ako o hindi.”

“Jongdae, kahit sabihin kong hindi, you’ll be honest pa rin naman. Go shoot away, I’m not here para magpaawa,” ani Baekhyun, natatawa pero at the same time kinakabahan.

Natawa si Jongdae. “Dude, parang sinabi mo namang lagi kitang sinasaktan.”

“You don’t!” Tawa rin ni Baekhyun. “I swear, help me talk this out.”

“Fine. Okay,” simula ni Jongdae. “Weird. You said weird. Sa tingin mo weird kasi your heart says yes, but your brain says no.”

“What do you mean?”

“You find it weird na you're realizing, or I don't know if you've realized already, but from the looks of it, mukhang alam mo naman, ayaw mo lang i-recognize na all these years, gusto mo pa rin pala siya. Knowing you — and Chanyeol a — that doesn't sound weird to me.”

“H-hold up. That’s quite a lot,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Wait, mali ba ako?”

Hindi agad makasagot si Baekhyun. That was quite a lot, indeed, pero hindi naman exactly mali si Jongdae. “Ewan,” sabi niya sabay ng isang hinga. “Pakiramdam ko kasi, parang mali. I feel like...I shouldn’t be feeling this way for him. I’m not supposed to like him. _Again._ ”

Tumahimik sila saglit, as if gathering their thoughts. “Okay, listen,” simula ni Jongdae. “What if 'yung closure, ‘yung apology, na hinanap mo at nakuha mo na wasn't the end of the story at all?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kunwari, a champagne bottle. Kapag tinanggal mo ‘yung cork, the pressure from the inside finds a release and—” 

“Honestly, para kang nagde-describe ng masturbation.” 

“Puta ka?”

“Enough with the metaphors kasi!” 

“What I’m trying to say is, takip ‘yung apology. Now that you’re over that part, natanggal mo na siya, ‘yung tinatakpan niya, the things you’ve suppressed all this time come pouring out. You can’t be this dense, Baekhyun.”

“I’m sorry,” pabulong na sagot ni Baekhyun, nakayuko, hindi nakatingin sa camera.

“Tell me.” Naging malumanay ang boses ni Jongdae. “Anong pumipigil sa ‘yo?”

Tahimik muna si Baekhyun, at wala namang angal si Jongdae. Pinagbigyan nila ang isa’t isa ng time to relax and absorb everything.

Hingang malalim. “Ngayon ko pa lang nae-establish ang career ko. I don’t want distractions.”

“Baekhyun, if relationships were a distraction, Sehun and Junmyeon wouldn’t have worked out,” sabi ni Jongdae, this time, more of like stating an example and less of a why-can’t-you-see-that. Also, pakiramdam lang niyang hindi pa nagsasabi ng totoo si Baekhyun. “Sige na, Baekhyun. ‘Yung totoo, no judgment. Ako pa ba? Sabihin mo na. What _scares_ you?”

Medyo nakakakaba talaga whenever Jongdae reads him like a book, pero ito rin ‘yung pagkakataong feeling ni Baekhyun, kahit sobrang vulnerable niya, hindi niya dapat pigilan ang sarili niyang maging totoo. Besides, kung sasarilinin lang niya ‘to, siya lang din naman ang mahihirapan. Now that his best friend’s essentially offering his ears, he might as well take it na rin.

“Ayoko lang…ayoko lang magkamali uli.”

“Okay,” ani Jongdae. “Expound.”

Tumingala si Baekhyun, tumingin sa kisame nang ilang segundo na sinundan ng isang mahaba at mabigat na paghinga.

“I made a mistake back then, ‘yung i-anchor ko ‘yung future ko kay Chanyeol,” simula ni Baekhyun. “It’s obvious naman kung paano ako na-lost after we broke up.”

Tumango-tango si Jongdae. “I know. Nakailang lipat ka.”

“Exactly,” agree ni Baekhyun. Simula nang maging sila, laging kasama niya sa plano si Chanyeol. May goals, may timeline, may klarong picture kung anong gusto niyang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Pero nang maghiwalay sila, wala siyang Plan B. Hindi siya handa sa sitwasyong ‘yon. Since the breakup, he had four jobs, tapos may pangilan-ngilang project-based part-time work din bago siya nag-settle sa trabaho niya ngayon. He could have been a manager na at this point, pero masyado siyang naapektuhan. Nadiskaril siya, kumbaga, sa kung anong gusto niyang gawin at nahirapan siyang gumapang pabalik sa riles niya. “Natatakot lang ako na baka...na baka magawa ko siya ulit.”

“Devil’s advocate ulit ako a,” ani Jongdae.

“Do I have a choice?” pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun. Natawa si Jongdae.

“Paano mo malalamang natuto ka na kung hindi mo susubukan?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “Ewan, to be honest. Pakiramdam ko lang.”

“Also, Baekhyun.” Malumanay pa rin ang tono ni Jongdae. “Ngayong alam mo na ‘yung mali, I suppose you won’t let it happen naman na, ‘di ba?”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Point taken.”

“And last thing,” habol ni Jongdae. “I just think it’s a bit unfair na you’re denying yourself and Chanyeol ng second chance just because you’re...well, to put it a little bit bluntly, overthinking.”

Walang maisagot kaagad si Baekhyun dahil may point naman talaga si Jongdae. Never mind na matalas talaga ang dila niya pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay, pero mabuti nang napipilitan si Baekhyun na harapin ‘tong mga ‘to dahil kung hindi, malamang, ibang direksyon, ibang desisyon ang mapupuntahan niya.

“So you think,” ani Baekhyun, “I should give him a chance?”

“That, honestly, is for you to decide.” Naka-cross na ang braso ni Jongdae sa dibdib niya. “Sabi mo nga, we’re just here to talk this out. Hindi ako ang magde-decide para sa ‘yo.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

“Although,” habol ni Jongdae sabay ngiti. “It’s pretty obvious naman kung anong gusto kong mangyari.”

Mula ngiti, naging tawa ang reaction ni Baekhyun. “Sobra.”

Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, kailangan niya ng isang linggo. Nagkamali siya. Tatlong araw lang pala.

Nakaupo na siya, okupado ang isang maliit na mesa sa isang cafe, naghihintay. Mga mahigit kinse minutos na rin siyang nag-aabang, pero okay lang. Weekday traffic. Besides, hindi rin naman ganoon kalayo si Chanyeol. He should be here soon.

Soon, tumunog ‘yung door chimes at lumitaw si Chanyeol. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun, parehong dahil sa kaba ng sasabihin niya at sa nakakainis ka kagwapuhan ng makakausap niya. Hindi naman required na maging sobrang pogi in just denim jacket and pure white shirt underneath, tapos denim jeans and sneakers lang. Also, bakit kailangan naka-brush up ang buhok? Napailing si Baekhyun. Hindi naman ganito ka-attractive si Chanyeol sa kaniya dati. _Hala._

“Hi, sorry I was late,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tanggal ng denim jacket na sinabit niya sa backrest ng kaniyang upuan. Ngayon, he’s just in a pure white shirt, hapit sa katawan, sa dibdib, ‘yung sleeves kumakapit sa braso. Dangerous.

“O-okay lang,” ani Baekhyun, umiiwas ng tingin.

“Is this what I think it is? You said you need a week.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Hindi naman siya strict deadline.”

Ngumiti pabalik si Chanyeol.

“So,” simula ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. “Thought about it, obviously.”

Tumango si Chanyeol.

“And…” Baekhyun paused, pilit pinapakalma ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. “Decided I shouldn’t let anxiety stop me from the things that could possibly make me happy. So yes, siguro nga we could give it another shot.”

“Really?”

Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ‘yung pigil na excitement sa boses ni Chanyeol. “Yes,” ulit niya.

“Thank you. Thank you. Oh my god,” pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay nagsimulang manginig ang boses niya. Tumingila siya na sinundan ng isang buntong hininga.

“Are you...crying?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“I’m just happy,” sagot ni Chanyeol, pinupunasan ng daliri ang mata ng kaniyang mata. “S-sorry.”

Agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tissue niya at inabot kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya inakalang magiging ganito ang reaction ni Chanyeol sa sagot niya, pero hindi rin naman niya maitatangging masaya siya. Nakakagaan ng loob. Sobra.

“Sorry,” ulit ni Chanyeol with his runny nose and still teary eyes.

Umiling si Baekhyun, nakangiti. Kinapa niya ‘yung wallet niya sa bulsa, kinuha ito, at may hinanap. Sa gilid, may hinugot siyang isang matigas na papel. Isang polaroid.

“A few weeks before you arrived,” simula ni Baekhyun, “I was cleaning and organizing stuff. Kakalipat ko lang din kasi. Tapos, habang ina-arrange ko ‘yung mga libro, this fell off one of the books.”

Ini-slide niya across the table ‘yung polaroid. Picture ng dalawang pusa, isang calico at isang pure na itim. Sa bottom right corner ng post-it, may naka-drawing na dalawang star.

“You still have it.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Actually, hindi ko alam na nasa ‘kin pa pala ‘to,” patuloy ni Baekhyun. “Tapos nagulat din ako kasi you also still have the rest of it. Sa ref.”

“And the stars,” Chanyeol said. “Naka-drawing pa rin ‘yung stars.”

“Byeol.”

“B. Yeol.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Ang corny mo talaga.”

“Shut up. You liked it anyway.”

Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng mesa, at bahagyang binuka ang palad niya. Tiningnan muna ito ni Chanyeol bago niya inangat ang sariling kamay at nilapat sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Sa pagdikit, marahang nag-lock ang mga daliri nila. Tumingin sila sa isa’t isa at ngumiti.

“Buhay pa ba ‘yung mga pusa?”

“Pusa?”

“The ones na nasa polaroid.”

“Ah. Hindi na. ‘Yung calico, he died two years ago. The black one, early this — umiiyak ka ulit?”

“Ang sad! I didn’t even get to see them again—”

“Chanyeol, really…”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sa prompter, sana naisulat ko nang maayos at nagustuhan mo ang interpretation ko ng prompt mo! Ito na ata ang pinakamahabang fic na nasulat ko (so far) at promise, nag-enjoy akong isulat ‘to.
> 
> I made references sa paborito kong palabas recently, if you know, I hope na-notice niyo. Ehe. If you don't, okay lang. Reveal ko rin after reveals.
> 
> If you made it this far, would really be happy to read your comments! Super maraming salamat!


End file.
